Young Justice: Corazon de Hierro
by Ikari no Ryujin
Summary: En el multiverso Marvel, el apellido Stark es sinónimo de muchas cosas, entre ellas Iron Man. Pero ¿que pasa si hay un Stark en el universo DC? Ve como esta joven Stark se vuelve aquella heroina de hierro, junto a un grupo que al principio los toman como meros ayudantes, y lentamente se convierten en grandes heroes. Rated M por las dudas. OC x harem
1. Chapter 0

**Hola a todos, este es un tráiler, si quieren verlo así, de un posible proyecto futuro. Esta idea se me ocurrió de la nada y dije ¿Por qué no? ¿Cuántos han intentado algo así?**

**Si les gusta esta idea, puede que vean una continuación.**

**Sin más que decir, empecemos:**

**Referencias:**

**\- **hola** \- diálogos**

**\- **_hola_** \- pensamientos o recuerdos.**

**-[**Hola] -IAs.

**\- **_"hola"_** \- llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

Chispas volaban en un laboratorio lleno de tecnología, mientras una figura estaba finalizando un proyecto en el cual llevaba mucho tiempo.

La mencionada figura tenía el cabello de color blanco y corto, con ojos rojos detrás de unos lentes especiales. Era una mujer de unos 16 años, con el cuerpo muy bien desarrollado para su edad y sorprendentemente tonificada… algo que no era sorpresa considerando que normalmente necesita mover equipos pesados.

Usaba una chaqueta roja de manga corta que marcaba sus pechos y unos pantalones de jean con unos tenis.

-Muy bien viernes, ¿Cómo vamos?

-[Los sistemas están operando. Los nanobots se encuentran activos señorita. Enlazando con su Extremis] - declaro una voz femenina desde el reloj en su brazo derecho.

Te estarás preguntando ¿Quién soy?

Antes de decirlo… voy a contarte algo.

De seguro conocer Wayne Enterprises, la compañía multinacional de tecnología de punta. Bueno, no diré que mi padre es el dueño y jefe, eso sería un mal chiste.

No… mi padre fue uno de los mayores genios en la física, mecánica y todo lo relacionado con la ciencia tecnológica. Él se encargó de ayudar a Wayne Enterprises con varios de sus proyectos… bueno, muchos de ellos. Incluso se hiso amigo de Bruce Wayne, el dueño y jefe de la compañía multinacional.

De vez en cuando decía que un día fundaría su propia compañía, una que igualara o eclipsara a la suya en broma.

Su madre por otro lado era una genio en el campo de la biología y todo lo relacionado a ella… ayudaba con nuevas medicinas, sueros especiales… junto a su padre, eran un grupo de temer…

Y era normal que con eso, algunos intentaran sacarlos del camino.

Recuerda que tenía 9 años… recién cumplidos. Ese día iban a una exposición de WayneTech por la que había esperado… su padre y madre iban a mostrar ahí un nuevo suero… algo inimaginable.

Cuando… una serie de bombas plantadas detonaron, dañando el auto y a todos dentro. No fue sino años después que descubrió que fue la Liga de las Sombras quienes lo hicieron.

Su padre uso su cuerpo como escudo para tratar de protegerlas… el término irreconocible, mientras ella y su madre acabaron heridas de forma fatal.

Pensó que moriría… pero su madre saco del maletín que llevaba el suero, el único vial que quedo… y se lo inyecto antes de caer inconsciente.

Cuando despertó… habían pasado 3 días desde el ataque… estaba en el hospital, con Bruce Wayne a su lado aliviado de que despertara. Sus padres, no sobrevivieron.

Fue un shock enorme para ella… se hiso un funeral y ella visitaba cada semana sus tumbas, donde soltaba lo que siempre guardaba.

Ella se quedó con el amigo de su padre, un general del ejército de los Estados Unidos muy reconocido… como es que eran amigos era algo que muchos antes no podían comprender.

Ella, por su parte… heredo el cerebro de sus padres, aunque se centraba más en la tecnología como su padre y en la cibernética.

Su padre solía decir que si tenía el cerebro, que haga una diferencia. Por eso… ha estado desde los 13 haciendo una pasantía en WayneTech, ganando dinero mientras daba ideas y mejoras al equipo tecnológico… y con todo eso, logro su pequeño proyecto…

Que de pequeño no tenía nada en realidad.

La chica miro una foto en su escritorio… ahí mostraba a un pelinegro con barba de candado y a una castaña de ojos marrones muy hermosa, junto a una niña de cabello negro y ojos castaños.

Si, esa niña era ella… ¿Qué le paso? El suero, llamado Extremis, tuvo… algunos efectos en ella.

Entre ellos… tecnopatia.

-[Enlace establecido señorita] - declaro Viernes.

La chica miro su obra maestra… era una especie de reactor azul de energía con forma triangular y ovalada. Dentro, una cantidad inconmensurable de nanobots esperaban pacientemente ser activados.

Su sonrisa creció… la fuente de energía la diseño en base a uno de los proyectos de su padre.

-Muy bien, habrá que hacer unas pruebas y…

-[Disculpe señorita, pero como me ordeno monitoree las frecuencias policiales] - dijo Viernes llamando su atención - [Al parecer está ocurriendo un robo a mano armada. Los ladrones tienen armas de último modelo y rehenes]

-… O olvidamos la prueba y vamos a lo bueno.

La albina tomo el reactor y lo puso en su pecho… gracias a las modificaciones, el reactor se unía a su pecho pero sin daño o efectos secundarios.

Con un simple comando mental, lo activo junto a los nanobots que empezaron a cubrirla.

Lentamente, una armadura metalica roja y dorada empezó a aparecer a su alrededor como una segunda piel, solo que muchísimo más dura y fuerte.

Mientras la armadura aparecía, mas reactores se formaron en ella. En la cintura, pecho, el dorso y palma de sus manos…

¿Querían saber quién soy?

La chica le sonrió a la cámara, mientras los nanobots formaban un casco rojo con la máscara dorada.

-Viernes, pon la música - dijo la chica yendo a la salida de su laboratorio.

Qué bueno que estaba a las afueras de Nueva York.

Sus palmas y la suela de sus botas brillaron y…

FIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUSSSSSSHHHHHH

Mi nombre es Mithra, Mithra Stark. Y soy Iron Woman.

**Banco:**

-¡Contra el suelo, ahora!

Un grupo de 10 ladrones armados con rifles y máscaras les apuntaron a los rehenes en el banco… iban desde trabajadores, mujeres, ancianos…

-¡Rápido, llévate el dinero! -ordeno el líder que usaba una máscara de demonio - ¡Rápido, antes de que uno de los peces gordos llegue!

-Tranquilo - dijo otro con mascara de perro - Están ocupados con el Capitan Frio, Killer Frost, Mister Freeze y Carambano Jr… además, Nueva York no es de ninguno.

-Es cierto - uno, con una máscara de gato, levanto a una mujer de su cabello - La policía no se meterá por miedo a que le pase algo a los rehenes además, ¿Quién nos detendrá?

En eso… la música de AC/DC comenzó a sonar, desde los altavoces del banco.

-… Spike, eres un idiota.

CRAAAAAAASSSSHHHHH

Un misil dorado y rojo rompió el techo, aterrizando en el banco con una nube de humo.

Dos ojos azules brillaron en la nube junto a varias otras luces.

-Muy bien caballeros, ¿Por qué no bajan las armas y…?

BANG

Uno de los ladrones le disparo… y la bala reboto en su armadura.

-…Que conste que se los adverti

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

Iron Woman disparo un rayo azul desde su palma, golpeando al ladrón y dejándolo KO.

-¡Disparenle! - ordeno el líder.

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

Los ladrones abrieron fuego contra la heroína… pero su armadura seguía intacta.

-¿En serio? Se ve que no aprenden - murmuro Iron Woman tronado su cuello.

Se acercó a uno, tomando su arma y…

CRACK

PUM

La rompió dándole de paso un golpe en la cara dejándolo en el suelo.

Apunto con sus palmas a los demás sin girarse… cada reactor en su armadura funcionaba como un lente óptico, por lo que podía ver en todas direcciones.

BOOOOOOOM

BOOOOOOOM

BOOOOOOOM

BOOOOOOOM

Cuatro de los ladrones cayeron noqueados luego de ser impactados por esos láseres.

Iron Woman se giró y…

-¡Quieta, o los sesos de la perra pintaran el suelo junto con el de los demás!

Los últimos 6 ladrones sostuvieron a un rehén cada uno, apuntándole con sus armas a sus cabezas… el miedo, horror y desesperación eran palpables en sus ojos y rostros.

Iron Woman no se movió… dentro de su casco, la mira ya estaba marcando a cada uno de los ladrones. Los nanobots se movieron rápidamente, formando un par de mini lanza misiles que apenas se notaban.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

Seis pequeños misiles salieron disparados más rápido de lo que los ladrones podían reaccionar, golpeándolos con explosiones miniaturas lo suficientemente fuertes para solo noquearlos.

-¿Los criminales no aprenderán? - pregunto al aire la heroína en armadura caminando hacia los rehenes - Cálmense, ahora los liberare.

Pero… desde detrás, uno de los ladrones se levantó algo tambaleante apuntando con su arma a Iron Woman…

PAM

-[Señorita, creo que lo que usted describiría como… una belleza amazónica, acaba de llegar]

Mithra gimió liberando a uno de los rehenes.

-Ve y libera a los demás… - la heroína miro el nombre de la chica en su tarjeta - Sharon… buen nombre por cierto, perfecto para una nena como tú.

Sharon se sonrojo un poco y asintió, levantándose para liberar a los demás mientras Iron Woman se giraba y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Muy bien ¿Qué trae a la princesa de Themyscira a un simple banco de Nueva York?

La mujer frente a ella era la personificación de una belleza amazónica. Tenía el cabello negro largo y ojos azules, con una tiara/corona en la cabeza de color dorado con una estrella roja. Tenía un corsé rojo con una placa metálica pectoral con forma de águila… o una conveniente W, así como una malla azul con estrellas que cubría su zona pélvica. Usaba unas botas rojas con líneas blancas y unos brazaletes de metal, por no olvidar un lazo dorado que colgaba de su cintura.

Ella no era otra que Diana, conocida como la Mujer Maravilla y la princesa de Themyscira, una isla habitada por amazonas desde la época griega.

… El por qué su traje parecía el de una stripper patriótica era algo que no comprendía.

-Hermana Iron Woman, es un placer verte de nuevo - Diana sonrió con las manos en las caderas - Para responder, solo pasaba y termine escuchando sobre este robo.

-… ¿Esperas que crea que pasabas por Nueva York de casualidad? - Mithra alzo una ceja debajo de su casco - Si como no… lo diré una vez más, no me interesa ser tu compañera.

-Y volveré a preguntar… ¿Por qué no? - pregunto Diana no afectada por su declaración.

-Uno, por lo que se los compañeros tienen una temática similar… Batman y Robin son vigilantes oscuros y todo, Flecha y Veloz arqueros, Flash y Chico Flash velocistas y la lista sigue… - Iron Woman se señaló a ella y Diana - Y más allá de ser mujeres no tenemos similitudes. Y dos… ya hago un buen trabajo sola, no necesito ser la compañera de alguien para serlo.

-Son buenos puntos - Diana aun sonreía - Pero no vine por eso… hoy mis compañeros de la Liga planean llevar a sus compañeros al Salón de la Justicia, para volverlos miembros honorarios de la Liga, y me preguntaba si eso te interesaba.

-… Antes de que diga algo, no me dejaran entrar a esa estación espacial que tienen ¿verdad? - pregunto Mithra rápidamente, haciendo a la Mujer Maravilla parpadear.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?

-Talvez porque es enorme, no tiene sistemas de camuflaje y se ve desde un telescopio - señalo Mithra con cara de palo - Pero dejando eso… ya estoy ocupada, hoy es 4 de julio e iba con unos amigos a…

-[Señorita, debo recordarle que el señor Rhodes tiene una celebración con las fuerzas armadas] - dijo la IA haciendo que la ceja de Iron Woman tiemble debajo de su casco - [Y además de mí, en sus palabras… no tiene amigos]

-…Que tu propia IA te diga que no tienes amigos es un golpe duro - murmuro Mithra, sacándole una risita a la pelinegra amazona ya que la escucho - Bien, ire… pero no prometo que no causare problemas.

-Eso lo vi venir - La Mujer Maravilla se elevó en el aire mientras la policía entraba.

-Son todos suyos - dijo Iron Woman señalando a los ladrones inconscientes y los rehenes liberados.

FIIIIIIUUUUUSSSSHHHH

Antes de despegar y seguir a la Mujer Maravilla.

**Salón de la Justicia:**

Los reporteros y paparazzi no dejaban de grabar o sacar fotos a los 8 heroes que caminaban al salón.

Uno usaba un traje verde con capucha muy parecido a Robin Hood. Era rubio con una barba y usaba un antifaz. Tenía un carjac en la espalda junto a un arco especial.

Frente a el había un chico de unos 17 años, de cabello castaño con ropa similar a la del anterior pero roja con un sombrero y también usaba un antifaz, así como un arco y flechas.

Otro era un hombre musculoso y rubio con barba también, usando un traje de escamas naranjas y pantalones de un verde oscuro. Había un símbolo curioso en su hebilla.

Frente a este había un moreno de cabello rubio platinado rapado, con branquias por lo que se veía y membranas entre sus dedos. Usaba un traje rojo y negro sin mangas y pantalones negros, todo modificado para el agua. Un par de mangos especiales descansaban en su espalda.

Otro hombre usaba un traje rojo completo que ocultaba casi todo excepto su boca y marcaba su cuerpo musculoso. Tenía un símbolo de rayo en el pecho dentro de un círculo blanco junto a unos pequeños relámpagos en las orejas.

Frente a él, había un joven un año menor que el arquero menor, de cabello rojo con un traje amarillo similar al del anterior, excepto que dejaba su cabello libre.

El último adulto era un hombre enfundado en un traje/armadura gris con el símbolo de un murciélago negro en el pecho. Tenía una capa negra con capucha del mismo color con orejas puntiagudas. También tenía guantes y botas negras y un cinturón amarillo lleno de dispositivos para todo problema.

El ultimo, y el más joven, era un pelinegro con antifaz. Usaba un traje rojo con una R amarilla en el pecho derecho y pantalones negros. También tenía una capa negra en el exterior y amarilla por dentro, así como guantes especiales y tecnológicos y un cinturón como el del anterior.

Los mayores eran Flecha Verde, Aquaman, Flash y Batman, reconocidos héroes de la Liga de la Justicia. Y los menores eran sus compañeros: Veloz, Aqualad, Chico Flash y Robin.

-¿Estás listo? - pregunto Flecha Verde a su protegido.

-Nací listo - declaro Veloz con una sonrisa y un toque arrogante.

-Viejo, al fin está ocurriendo, nuestros primeros pasos para ser miembros de la Liga - Chico Flash sonreía a lo grande, lleno de emoción y nerviosismo.

-Cálmate CF o terminaras vibrando - se burló Robin con una sonrisa.

-Este es un momento único Robin… tú también debes estar emocionado - dijo Aqualad con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro que lo estoy, trabajamos duro para…

En eso, los 8 notaron como los periodistas parecían mirar algo en el cielo.

Se giraron… viendo a la Mujer Maravilla descender frente al grupo

-Oh cielos, la Mujer Maravilla~ - Chico Flash estaba figurativa, y un poco literal, babeando al ver a la heroína amazona.

-Amigo, cierra la boca o inundaras el lugar - el tono burlón de Robin saco a CF de sus fantasías.

-Me alegra verlos compañeros - Diana sonrió a los cuatro miembros de la Liga y sus compañeros.

-Lo mismo digo Diana, ¿Qué te trae al salón? - pregunto curioso Arthur.

-Bueno, ya que trajeron a sus compañeros, quise darle una oportunidad a una joven hermana~

Los jóvenes parpadearon confusos mientras los adultos la miraban extrañados… ¿trajo a alguna amazo…

La música de AC/DC comenzó a sonar desde altavoces y teléfonos.

-….. - Batman miro a la amazona con una épica cara de palo - ¿En serio Diana?

La princesa amazona se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

Los camarógrafos levantaron sus cámaras viendo el misil rojo y dorado aterrizar al lado de la Mujer Maravilla… y Veloz, Robin y Chico Flash no pudieron evitar gemir molestos.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-gimio molesto el pelirrojo velocista.

-También me alegra verte Speedy - dijo burlona Iron Woman.

-Yo también me pregunto qué haces aquí - dijo Flecha Verde cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Enojado aun por esa vez en que esquive tu flecha e hiso que le des a cupido?

La ceja de ambos arqueros tembló ante ese insulto.

-Es bueno verte Iron Woman - dijo Aqualad extendiendo su mano - ¿Armadura nueva?

-También me alegro verte Aqualad… y si - Iron Woman estrecho la mano del atlante.

-¡Oh vamos, ¿Por qué a él le hablas con normalidad?! - se quejó Chico Flash molesto.

-Porque no intento coquetear descaradamente conmigo, ni hackear mi armadura, ni dispararme una flecha por preguntar por su nombre.

CF, Robin y Veloz sintieron un gancho al hígado por eso.

Batman miro a la Mujer Maravilla cruzado de brazos

-¿Qué? Pensé que a la Liga le vendría bien más miembros femeninos - dijo Diana con sinceridad.

-… - Batman no dijo nada… pero relajo los brazos. La razón de Diana no era mala.

-…Muy bien, entremos~ - dijo la amazona dándose vuelta, comenzando a caminar junto a los demás miembros de la Liga.

Iron Woman los siguió junto a Aqualad… y poco después los otros tres se unieron.

El interior del Salón de la Justicia era inmenso… en la entrada a la sala restringida, había enormes estatuas de los miembros fundadores de la Liga.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a un ser humanoide calvo y de piel verde con ojos rojos, usando un traje negro con una X roja y una capa azul y a un robot rojo con una T amarilla en el pecho y una capa.

Ellos eran el Detective Marciano y Tornado Rojo respectivamente.

Mientras entraban a la zona restringida, Iron Woman no pudo evitar entrar en los sistemas del Salon… la cantidad de información era increíble, más considerando que estaba conectada a la de esa estación espacial llamada Atalaya.

Llegaron a una especie de biblioteca con sillones, una computadora enorme y un área restringida excepto para miembros de la Liga.

Mientras Robin, Chico Flash y Aqualad se sentaban, Veloz permaneció molesto cruzado de brazos aun parado mientras Iron Woman se acercaba a un librero.

-Muy bien, lo primero es averiguar porque 4 villanos de hielo atacaron el mismo día - dijo Batman dirigiéndose a la compuerta bloqueada.

-[Reconocido Batman-02, Flecha Verde-08, Aquaman-06, Flash-04, Mujer Maravilla-03, Detective Marciano-07, Tornado Rojo-016] - la computadora escaneo a la Liga, abriendo la compuerta…

-¿Eso es todo? Nos prometieron una visita completa, no un pase tras bastidores.

Dijo el molesto Veloz, quien parecía muy irritado y furioso… más de lo usual en palabras de Mithra.

-Es un primer paso. Se les ha concedido un acceso que pocos consiguen - declaro Aquaman sin inmutarse.

Iron Woman… miro a arriba.

-No es por darle la razón… pero ese grupo de turistas y paparazzi me dice lo contrario.

La mujer en armadura señalo a familias y camarógrafos detrás de un vidrio viéndolos a todos… si era sincera eso le molestaba. No le molestaba algo de atención, pero esto era demasiado.

-Roy, Iron Woman, necesitan paciencia - dijo Flecha Verde, revelando inconscientemente el nombre del arquero menor.

-Lo que necesito es respeto - Roy se giró a sus amigos - Nos tratan como niños… peor, como asistentes.

-Habla por ti - murmuro Mithra apoyándose contra el librero.

-Merecemos algo mejor - Roy vio como CF, Robin y Aqualad se miraban extrañados -… Bromean ¿cierto? Están jugando su juego ¿Por qué? Se suponía que hoy era el día, primer paso para ser miembros reales de a Liga.

-Pero… pensé que el primer paso era una excursión por el cuartel general - dijo CF ganando una mirada extrañada de Iron Woman

-¿No lo sabias? Este no es el verdadero cuartel… el verdadero es una estación espacial en órbita.

Tanto héroes de la Liga como sus compañeros miraron a Iron Woman con ojos abiertos.

-Exacto… ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto Roy entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Confiaron en ti para dar esa información?

-¿Cómo lo sabes tú? - contrataco Mithra

Veloz… señalo a Flecha Verde, quien se ganó una mirada fulminante del murciélago.

-¿Y tú?

Algunos jurarían que tenía una cara de palo épica detrás de su casco.

-Es una jodida estación espacial enorme en órbita, sin sistema de camuflaje… cualquiera con un telescopio, _o una armadura espacial, _ puede verla - dijo la mujer de hierro, aunque la parte de su armadura lo pensó.

Decir que los jóvenes estaban en shock era un euforismo.

-No ayudan a la causa hijos - Aquaman dio un paso al frente - Retírense o…

-¿O qué? ¿Me enviaran a mi habitación? No soy tu hijo - Veloz encaro al rey de Atlantis, antes de ver a Flecha Verde - Ni siquiera el de él… pensé que era su socio, pero… ¡Renuncio!

Roy tomo su sombrero y lo tiro al suelo, alejándose.

-Supongo que tienen razón de ustedes - dijo Roy pasando entre sus viejos amigos - No están listos…

-Ni tu tampoco cupido si haces un berrinche por esto

Roy se detuvo ante las palabras de Iron Woman.

-¡Tu mejor cierra el pico o…!

-¿O qué? - Iron Woman se separó del librero y lo encaro - Dices que ellos no están listos, pero ¿y tú? Solo por ser mayor no te hace necesariamente material para un grupo así. Eres terco, idiota, y haces un berrinche cuando no se te da lo que quieres como ahora…

La furia de Veloz alcanzo un nuevo punto, tomando rápidamente una de sus flechas…

BOOOM

Pero… un rayo repulsar salió de la palma de Iron Woman, destruyendo la flecha y el arco.

-¿Lo ves? - los ojos de Iron Woman brillaron así como sus palmas cargadas - Por como lo veo… los demás están más listos que tú.

Roy la fulmino con una mirada de furia… antes de irse con el rabo entre las patas.

Nadie dijo nada… hasta que la pantalla se activó revelando a un hombre musculoso de cabello negro arreglado, traje azul ceñido, una S en un escudo en su pecho y una capa roja.

No era otro más que el último hijo de Kripton, Superman.

-_"Superman a la Liga, un incendio ha sido provocado en Cadmus"_

-Tenia mis sospechas sobre Cadmus - comento Batman mientras Iron Woman entrecerró los ojos

Si no mal recordaba era un laboratorio de estudios biológicos… ¿Qué podría haber llamado la atención de Batman?

En eso… la imagen de un hombre con un atuendo de mago de escenario apareció en un recuadro.

-_"Aquí Zattara, el hechicero Wotan planea usar un amuleto mágico para apagar el sol. Solicito el apoyo de toda la Liga"_

Batman miro a Superman.

-_"Es un fuego pequeño. Las autoridades se encargaran"_

-Bien, ahora vamos Zattara - la pantalla se apagó cuando Batman se giró - No se muevan.

-¡Pero podemos…

-Dejen esto a los mayores, aún no están listos - dijo Flash cortando a CF.

La Liga se alejó por la compuerta dejando solos a Aqualad, Robin, Chico Flash y Iron Woman.

La mujer de hierro miro la computadora… que se encendió.

-¿Qué haces? - pregunto Robin.

-¿No es obvio chibi? Estoy entrando en la computadora para ver que se sabe de Cadmus - declaro Iron Woman - Por lo que parece… es un laboratorio genético en DC, pero si Batman desconfiaba de ellos…

-¿Estás pensando lo que creo? - Wally se animó de repente.

-Resolver el caso antes que ellos… justicia poética - Aqualad sonrió - Pero dijeron que no nos moviéramos…

-Lo dijeron por la misión del sol, no por esta - Robin se excusó agradándole la idea.

-Además, podemos decir que tratamos de detener a esta rebelde - Wally se ganó un golpe de parte de la chica en armadura.

-Ahora… ¿Quién quiere ir a hacer nuestro trabajo? - los ojos y el reactor en el pecho de Iron Woman brillaron cubriendo la pantalla.

* * *

**Este es solo el teaser de este fic… si ustedes lo desean, la historia puede continuar.**

**La armadura que elegí para Mithra es la Bleeding Edge, una que pensé que encajaría como la "primer" armadura de la historia, aunque tiene muchas otras en su laboratorio.**

**¿Por qué no usar a Tony? Pensé en usarlo pero luego pensé… esto es sobre sus sucesores, así que una hija del mismo debería funcionar.**

**Y si se lo preguntan… la madre de Mithra es la misma científica creadora del Extremis en Marvel.**

**También, habrán notado que la forma en que la cubrió la armadura es igual a la de la Mark 50 en Infinity War. La razón de esto es porque pensé que sería imposible para una chica de 16 años meterse nanobots dentro de sus huesos.**

**Oh si, si quieren que Mithra este con una o varias parejas, diganme en los comentarios junto a las candidatas, descontando a Megan, Artemisa y Zatanna.**

**Muy bien… dejen sus reviews si quieren que siga la historia y este es Ikari no Ryujin… despidiéndose…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Muy bien, aquí les traigo el capitulo dos… o mejor dicho el primer capítulo, por favor dejen sus reviews.**

**Sin más que decir, empecemos:**

**Referencias:**

**\- **hola** \- diálogos**

**\- **_hola_** \- pensamientos o recuerdos.**

**-[**Hola] -IAs.

**\- **_"hola"_** \- llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Día de la independencia._

BOOOOOOOOOMMMM

Las llamas de Cadmus estallaron tirando a dos científicos por la ventana… los bomberos no llegarían…

FIUUUSSSHHH

Pero una armadura roja y dorada con reactores azules los atrapo.

-Saben, tomar aerolíneas explosivas no es buena idea~

Iron Woman aterrizo dejando a los dos científicos a salvo, mientras un borrón amarillo pasaba a su lado y entraba por la ventana.

-Alguien es impaciente - Mithra vio a Kaldur acercarse a ella - ¿y Robin?

-Desapareció sin que lo sepa - declaro el atlante con un suspiro.

-Esa cosa de ninjas a veces es molesta… pero genial - Iron Woman tomo su mano y empezó a elevarse - Vamos, te llevo antes de que se metan en problemas.

Kaldur soltó una risa por eso.

Ambos entraron por la ventana, viendo a Robin y Chico Flash tratando de ingresar a las computadoras.

-Se tardaron~ - dijo Robin burlón.

-Había gente que salvar chibi - Iron Woman uso su tecnopatia para entrar en una computadora… y parpadeo - Okey, Batman tenía razón sobre sospechar de Cadmus.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunto CF.

-Para empezar, ¿Por qué un edificio de dos pisos tiene un elevador express? - señalo Iron Woman.

-No solo eso… aún está funcionando, y juro que vi algo…extraño - declaro Aqualad sacando sus acuavaritas.

Mithra apunto con sus repulsores brillando…

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

La puerta fue destruida por la mujer de hierro, dejando ver… una larga caída.

-Fiiiuuuu~ Eso explica el elevador express - dijo Robin, disparando su gancho al techo y empezando a descender.

CF y Aqualad saltaron, usando su cable para deslizarse hacia abajo, mientras Iron Woman descendía junto a Robin.

Hasta que Robin se detuvo en el piso 26.

-Demonios, se me acabo la cuerda - murmuro el compañero de Batman molesto, saltando a la pared y apoyándose en una fina viga.

Chico Flash y Aqualad lo siguieron… el atlante y la mujer de hierro abrieron la puerta juntos con sus fuerzas combinadas, dejando que entren.

El lugar era un pasillo iluminado por una luz roja oscura, además de ser… muy grande.

-Voy a explorar~ - dijo CF…

FIIIIIIIIIUUUUUSSSHHHHH

Corriendo a súper velocidad dejándolos detrás.

-¡CF, espera! - Robin grito inútilmente, con una ceja temblando.

-Este chico debe aprender a ser paciente - comento Iron Woman caminando junto a ambos - ¿No sabe que no es bueno correr en una instalación desconocida?

Unos segundos después, Chico Flash regreso con ojos muy abiertos.

-Oigan… juro que vi un grupo enorme de seres del tamaño de jirafas con músculos de gorila y elefante.

-… ¿Qué? - los tres miraron al pelirrojo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¡Es en serio! ¡Vi jodidos mutantes! - CF volvió a alejarse… antes de volver y tomar a los tres.

FIUUUSSSHH

Y con su velocidad… los llevo a un pasillo aún más grande, por donde caminaba una manada de lo que describió Chico Flash.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? - pregunto Aqualad con ojos muy abiertos.

-… Una aberración y maravilla de la ciencia - confeso Mithra mientras analizaba esos… seres.

Por lo que Viernes le daba, parece que estos seres son amalgamadas de otros por lo que podía analizar físicamente… aún estaba investigando sus redes e información buscando algo.

-…Por lo que estoy viendo, se llaman… Genomorfos - declaro Iron Woman caminando hacia una dirección.

-No es justo, soy el hacker aquí - se quejó Robin molesto.

-Para la próxima chibi… usan una especie específica como generadores de energía para todo el lugar, otros llamados Gnomos para la comunicación mediante su telepatía… incluso muchos están diseñados para el combate.

-Tiene sentido, el Cadmus del mito creo una nueva raza sembrando dientes de dragón - declaro Aqualad mientras abría una puerta.

Y revelando una sala llena de Genomorfos con forma de insecto que generaban electricidad.

-¿Algo más? - pregunto Robin.

-…Hay algo, proyecto Kr… parece ser importante - dijo Iron Woman…

-¡Alto!

Los cuatro se giraron, viendo a un sujeto musculoso con traje azul de seguridad, casco amarillo y una especie de escudo.

-¿Qué? ¿Chico Flash, Aqualad, Robin y… Iron Woman? - pregunto el recién llegado con Genomorfos, más un Gnomo que tenía sobre su hombro.

-Te conozco… eres Guardián ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Aqualad confundido.

-Dirijo la seguridad de Cadmus - declaro Guardian.

-¿Y está al tanto que Cadmus crea bio-armas destructivas? - pregunto Robin entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Bio-armas? ¿De qué…? - Guardián se agarró la cabeza mientras los cuernitos del Gnomo en su hombro brillaban… señalo a los cuatro y dijo… -¡Genomorfos, deténganlos!

Los Genomorfos se lanzaron contra los jóvenes, pero ellos respondieron rápidamente.

BOOOOM

BOOOOOM

BOOOOOM

Robin arrojo algunos discos explosivos mientras Iron Woman disparo sus repulsores, alejando y noqueando a los Genomorfos.

El chico maravilla dejo caer unas pelotitas…

PUUUUUUFFF

Que crearon una nube de humo dejándolos con libertad para irse.

-¡Esto… esto es demasiado! - grito CF corriendo hacia un ascensor, seguido por los demás.

Varios Genomorfos los seguían… Iron Woman apunto con su brazo, sacando un pequeño misil…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Un disparo al techo causo un derrumbe que los detuvo, dejando a los héroes entrar al ascensor.

-Esto… esto es demasiado… debemos llamar a la Liga - declaro Kaldur mirando a los cuatro.

-Tengo malas noticias, estamos demasiado abajo para eso - declaro Robin con una mueca - Y estamos bajando más.

-El proyecto Kr está en el piso -52 - revelo Iron Woman - Debemos seguir, hay algo que llama mi atención con eso.

El ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas…

-…Creo que devolveré mi almuerzo - declaro Wally con la cara verde, viendo un pasillo que, parecía una amalgamada de carne y tecnología.

-Esto… es simplemente retorcido - declaro Mithra con asco, caminando junto a los demás.

Pero… un Genomorfo con gran cabeza y cuernos grandes, y bata de doctor, apareció por la esquina. Sus cuernos brillaron mientras contenedores se elevaban.

-¡Olviden sigilo, corran!

Los contenedores volaron hacia ellos, pero los cuatro los esquivaron empezando a huir del Genomorfo y los demás.

-¡Por aquí! - Iron Woman los llevo hacia una sala, de la cual salía una doctora mientras la puerta se cerraba.

Chico Flash y Robin entraron rápidamente, mientras Iron Woman la mantenía abierta para Aqualad ante la mirada shockeada de la doctora

Una vez el Atlante entro, Iron Woman paso y cerró la puerta con todo seguro posible.

-Esos los mantendrá alejados - declaro Iron Woman…

-Eeehh… creo que debes ver esto

Robin la hiso girarse… y ensancho los ojos junto a los demás al ver, a un joven de su edad, de cabello negro, con músculos muy desarrollados y un traje blanco con un escudo y S muy conocidos.

Parecia estar dentro de una capsula, con tres Gnomos con sus cuernos brillando.

-K mayúscula y R minúscula… son las letras del símbolo atómico del kripton - declaro Wally abriendo los ojos.

-…Estos locos… crearon un clon de Superman - declaro Mithra mientras ella y Robin veían la información - Se llama Superboy, y lo hicieron crecer hasta los 16… ¡En 16 semanas!, hablando de crecer rápido.

-Esos Gnomos le suministran información - señalo Robin entrecerrando los ojos.

-Y talvez más… ¿Qué dicen? - Aqualad miro a los otros tres.

-… Hay que liberarlo - declaro Iron Woman para sorpresa de los tres - Si estoy en lo correcto planean volverlo un arma… no podemos dejar que lo hagan.

-En ese caso, hay que liberarlo.

Con un pensamiento, la capsula se abrió.

En eso… los cuernos de los Gnomos brillaron más, y el clon abrió sus ojos azules de golpe.

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH

FIIIIUUUUUUSSSSHHH

PUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM

Y con un impulso absurdo, golpeo a CF contra la pared dejándolo KO.

-¡Oi, que…!

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM

Superboy golpeo a Iron Woman también, alejándola antes de lanzarse contra ella.

-¡¿Por qué nos ataca de repente?! ¡Lo liberamos! - gruño Robin subiéndose a su espalda…

PUUUUUUUFFFFFF

Y soltando una bomba de hubo especial en el rostro del kriptoniano.

-Viernes…

-[Detecto fluctuaciones telepáticas señorita. Lo más probable es que los Gnomos estén enviando una orden a Superboy] - explico Viernes viendo al clon noquear al chico maravilla.

-En ese caso tengo que…

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM

Superboy arranco la consola y la arrojo a Iron Woman, estrellándola contra la pared.

-…Auch - gimió Mithra.

-[Señorita, recomiendo el fingir inconciencia. Superboy se detendrá mientras puede preparar un contrataque] - dijo Viernes como opción.

Mithra… asintió, estando de acuerdo luego de pensarlo. La mujer de hierro se quedó en el suelo fingiendo inconciencia mientras su armadura se apagaba, pero los nanobots no se iban.

En serio esperaba que lo engañe… oh esperen, parece que funciono.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHH

Pudo escuchar algo pesado romperse… lo más seguro es que Superboy haya arrancado la puerta mecánica.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse… unos más pesados que otros.

-Están todos inconscientes - ese era Guardian.

-¿Qué hacemos doctor Desmond? - una voz femenina… talvez la doctora de recién.

-…Encierren a los tres compañeros en capsulas, y separen a Iron Woman… hablare con la junta directiva - ese debe ser ese tal Desmond.

Iron Woman sintió una enorme mano, posiblemente uno de los Gnomos, agarrarla y llevarla a otra sala.

Sintió como la ponían en una camilla, asegurando sus brazos y piernas… he, idiotas.

-¿Qué hacemos doctor Desmond? - dijo uno de los científicos.

-…Abran la armadura. La junta quiere estudiarla y producirla en masa - declaro el que ella identifico como Desmond - Luego clonen a la piloto… si es que en verdad hay una.

Mithra escucho al tal Desmond irse a otro lado… hora de actuar.

Aprovechando su tecnopatia, se conectó a la computadora más cercana, y de ahí a todo el habita… ¡¿Iban a usar un láser para abrir su armadura?!

-¡Oh no! - los nanobots se activaron, incrementando el volumen de los antebrazos volviéndolos más grandes así como los puños.

CRAAAACCCKK

Y rompió las ataduras.

-¡¿Pero qué?!

PAAAAAMMM

-¡Lo siento, pero no dejare que me diseccionen!

Iron Woman golpeo al científico a su lado, apuntando después sus manos normales a las otras ataduras.

BOOOOOOOOOM

BOOOOOOOOM

Sus repulsares abaja potencia fueron suficiente para destruir las ataduras de sus piernas, permitiéndole levantarse y analizar el lugar.

Había varios científicos y unos Genomorfos ahí. Los científicos obviamente se pusieron a cubierto mientras los Genomorfos con garras se lanzaron.

-Juguemos

SHINK

SHINK

Los brazos de Iron Woman se volvieron espadas con filo de energía, bloqueando a dos Genomorfos.

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

La heroína corto a ambos con sus espadas, dejándolos tirados mientras cortaba a un tercero y lo alejaba de ella.

-Viernes, busca Aqualad, Robin, Chico Flash y a Superboy - ordeno Mithra golpeando a otro Genomorfo y lanzándolo contra un científico.

-[Entendido señorita] - la IA empezó a buscar por las cámaras a los héroes y al clon, mientras su creadora se encargaba de las distracciones.

No tardó en dar con ellos.

-[Aqualad, Robin y Chico Flash están a 100 metros de usted, en una habitación con capsulas especiales. Parecen estar quitándoles sangre mientras aplican electroshock] -Viernes sonaba muy preocupada, algo que nadie vería venir de una IA - [Superboy parece estar volviendo a su capsula… pero parece más influenciado por el Gnomo en su hombro]

-Guiame, es hora de que salve sus traseros - declaro Iron Woman lanzando al último Genomorfo aun lado.

Viernes guio a su señorita por el pasillo de carne y tecnología, encontrando a Superboy parado, apretando su puño.

-Hey supi, ¿estas ocupado?

El clon se giró, viendo a Iron Woman tomando al Gnomo en su hombro y alejándolo de él.

-Tu eres Iron Woman… ¿cierto? - pregunto Superboy alerta.

-La misma supi - declaro Mithra cruzándose de brazos - Mira, no te culpo por atacarnos, considerando que estabas bajo control mental… y no sé si CF dijo una estupidez en el corto tiempo que estamos separados, pero te pido que me ayudes a liberar a esos tres…

-…No hay problema, planeaba hacerlo - declaro sin rodeos el clon kriptoniano - Aqualad… puede ser muy influyente.

-No tienes idea - murmuro Iron Woman - Vamos, cuanto antes los liberemos más rápido, más rápido evitaremos que los clonen.

El dúo fue hacia la sala donde estaban cautivos el trio de compañeros.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo te convenció Aqualas?

-…Dijo que, me ayudarían a conocer a Superman - dijo Superboy sin detenerse.

-Hhmm, así que intentaran reunir a padre e hijo - susurro Mithra, no era una mala idea en realidad… el grandulón talvez se alegre de ver que no es el último kriptoniano ahora.

Llegaron a la puerta que estaba bloqueada.

-Aun lado - Superboy se tronó los dedos.

-Oh no… deja que lo haga yo - dijo Iron Woman, mirando la puerta… que se desbloqueó y abrió ante la mirada sorprendida del clon kriptoniano.

Los cuatro ocupantes, la doctora morena, el Genomorfo con cuernos, Guardian y un castaño con lentes y coleta que supuso era el doctor Desmond, se giraron en shock

-¡Superboy, ¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Y por que estas con…?!

BOOOOOOM

BOOOOM

BOOOOM

BOOOOOM

Iron Woman disparo cuatro rayos repulsores, dejándolos noqueados dada su baja potencia.

CRAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHH

Mientras Superboy aplastaba la consola deteniendo el proceso de recolección de material genético.

-Bueno, esa fue una forma de apagar las cosas - Iron Woman gano un goton en la nuca antes de ver al trio - ¿Necesitan ayuda~?

CLICK

Todos vieron a Robin liberarse y caer al suelo sobando su mano.

-No es necesario, aunque si la necesitare después… Batman querrá mi cabeza por tardarme tanto - gimió Robin.

-..¿En serio? ¡Luego de esta noche toda la Liga querrá nuestras cabezas! - grito CF.

-Ya cálmate Speedy - Mithra miro a Superboy - Yo liberare al señor bocon, ¿liberas a nuestro atlante?

Superboy asintió, saltando a la capsula de Aqualad mientras Mithra se elevaba a la de Wally.

CRAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHH

CRAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHH

Y ambos los liberaron con facilidad.

-Muy bien, no hay tiempo que perder. Hay que salir de aquí - declaro la mujer de hierro a lo que todos asintieron.

Los cinco se apuraron a salir… y no tardaron en ser perseguidos por los de antes y muchos Genomorfos.

-¡El ascensor esta en frente! - señalo Robin sacando sus discos.

THUNK  
THUNK  
THUNK

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Y los arrojo con precisión, destruyendo la puerta con una potente explosión.

Iron Woman tomo a Chico Flash y Robin mientras Superboy a Aqualad, subiendo directo a la superficie. Pero… Superboy se detuvo para sorpresa de todos, el incluido, empezando a descender.

Por suerte Chico Flash agarro su mano a tiempo, terminando en el piso 25.

-No lo entiendo… Superman puede volar, ¿Por qué yo no? - pregunto Superboy dolido por este descubrimiento… primero no tenía visión de calor, y ahora no podía volar.

-Si tuviera tiempo leería tu archivo Superboy, pero por ahora… solo puedo decir que te hicieron así - declaro Iron Woman - Es mejor que salgamos ahora.

El ascensor estaba bajando rápidamente.

Aqualad y Superboy agarraron los extremos de las puertas corredizas, usando sus superfuerzas combinadas para abrirlas, dejando que todos entren antes de ser golpeados por el elevador.

-Aún estamos muy abajo - comento Robin activando su holo pantalla y teclado - Y ya comienzan a activar los sistemas.

-Yo me encargo - declaro Iron Woman adelantándose, mientras los demás la seguían con CF a la cabeza.

El grupo de cinco no tardó en llegar a un bloqueo del piso.

-No puedo hackearlo a tiempo - gruño Robin.

-Pero yo si - declaro Iron Woman levantando la mano… Extremis comenzó a actuar de inmediato.

BROOOOOOOMMMMM

Y las puertas se abrieron para sorpresa de los héroes y clon.

-¡No esperen una invitación, adelante! - Iron Woman se lanzó y los otros cuatro no tardaron en seguirla.

-¡¿Cómo haces eso?! - pregunto Wally viendo las puertas abrirse.

-Secreto profesional speedy~ - declaro la mujer de hierro.

-[Señorita, las cámaras muestran una concentración grande de Genomorfos concentrándose en el primer sub nivel] - informo Viernes mostrándole las imágenes - [Al parecer quieren darles una emboscada]

-Chicos, parece que Guardian junto a los Genomorfos nos esperan arriba en el primer sub piso - Mithra los miro a todos - ¿Qué dicen? ¿Los eludimos?

-_"No nos eludan, sigan"_

Superboy agito su cabeza al escuchar esa voz dentro.

-…Sigamos - declaro el super clon para extrañeza de todos.

-¿Qué? ¿No escuchaste? Hay un ejército esperándonos - dijo Chico Flash viendo a Superboy - ¿Seguro que no perdiste unos tornillos cuando te sacamos?

-No… es que… una voz me dijo que sigamos - dijo y lo vieron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza - Sé que suena loco… pero algo me dice que confié.

-…Si tú lo dices Superboy - declaro Kaldur mirando a todos - Confiemos en él.

Robin y CF se miraron dudosos, pero Iron Woman asintió.

-Muy bien, entonces prepárense para contacto en 5… 4… 3… 2…1

Cuando llego al uno, el grupo de 5 se encontró con cada Genomorfo en el lugar, liderados por Guardian.

-Sabíamos que no debíamos escucharlo - gruño Robin preparando sus discos.

-[Señorita, detecto ondas psíquicas enlazándose con Superboy]

Iron Woman miro a todos lados… y vio a ese Genomorfo con bata y grandes cuernos acercarse con sus cuernos brillando en rojo.

Vio entre Superboy y el Genomorfo varias veces…

-…Parece que Superboy está… teniendo una conversación psíquica con su… hermano, creo.

-Talvez está cambiando a Superboy de bando - comento CF algo alarmado.

-…No… está bien, ya no es nuestro enemigo… nunca lo fue - Superboy los miro - El inicio en incendio que los trajo aquí.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron por eso, mientras los cuernos de los Gnomos se apagaban y Guardian se agarraba la cabeza.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque… no quiere que los Genomorfos vivan como armas… quiere que puedan lograr sus propias vidas, usándome como el primer paso - declaro el super clon sin rodeos - Algo molesto… pero, no tengo problemas.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? Mi cabeza es como bruma despejándose - murmuro el Guardian.

-Resumen… te han lavado el cerebro y usado como dron de seguridad - declaro Mithra sin rodeos.

-¿Qué hará ahora Guardian? - pregunto el atlante con seriedad.

-…Váyanse, yo lidiare con Desmond - declaro el Guardian entrecerrando los ojos.

-Eso no lo creo.

Los Genomorfos se abrieron, revelando a Desmond sosteniendo un vial con un líquido azul.

-El proyecto Blockbuster me dará el poder para traer el orden a Cadmus - el castaño le quito la tapa al vial.

-[… ¿Blockbuster? ¿En serio? ¿Quién le pone de nombre a un proyecto el de una vieja tienda de alquiler de películas?]- quien hiso ese comentario humorístico fue sorpresivamente la IA de Iron Woman.

Sin escucharla, Desmond se bebió todo el líquido… y los efectos no tardaron en mostrarse.

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos con fondo negro sin vida, mientras su musculatura crecía y su cabello se caía… para horror de todos, la piel de Desmond se rasgaba y rompía como su ropa revelando una dura piel de piedra debajo con líneas rojas.

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH - Desmond soltó un rugido de furia, arrancándose ropa y piel.

FIIIUUUUSSH

PUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM

CRAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH

Y se lanzó hacia Superboy, tomándolo de la cabeza y estrellándolo contra el suelo creando un cráter.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM

Con su otro brazo golpeo a Kaldur alejándolo, mientras…

FIUSH

CRAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHHH

Arrojo a Superboy al primer piso, rompiendo el techo y lanzándose detrás de el.

-¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡El doc perdió la cabeza! - grito Wally con ojos abiertos, subiendo junto a Robin.

-No creo que le quede mucho cerebro ahora - comento Aqualad mientras Iron Woman lo ayudaba a subir.

-[¿Qué te hiso pensarlo? ¿El que solo ruge ahora o actúa como animal rabioso?]

-…Tu IA es… interesante - confeso Kaldur, y aunque no lo dijeron Robin y Chico Flash tenían la misma opinión.

Su IA… sonaba como humana.

Los cuatro llegaron al vestíbulo, viendo a Desmond chocar a Superboy con una columna.

-¡Oye Desmond!

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Iron Woman disparo sus repulsores al ex doctor, pero estos apenas lo afectaron… aunque si llamo su atención.

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH

-Okey… plan B.

Los nanobots de su brazo derecho comenzaron a moverse… transformando su brazo en un cañón dorado y rojo con válvulas y varios reactores, conectado por un cable a los de su espalda.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esos son…?! - los ojos de Wally estaban MUY abiertos.

-¡Toma esto! - declaro Iron Woman apuntándole con los reactores brillando.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH

Desmond rugio… de dolor recibiendo ese disparo de lleno, haciéndolo atravesar varias columnas

-Bien hecho Iron Woman, me ahorraste unos problemas - declaro Robin mostrando una imagen holográfica del lugar - Aqualad, CF, ya saben qué hacer. Iron Woman y Superboy entreténganlo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGG

PUUUMM

PUUMM

PUUUMM

PUUUMM

PUUUMM

Superboy comenzó a golpear a Desmond contra una columna, fracturándola más y más pero el ex doctor lo soportaba.

-¡Superboy, aun lado!

El super clon hiso caso, corriéndose y dejando que Iron Woman aparezca, con su puño con tamaño incrementado y un propulsor en su codo.

FIIIIIIUUUUUUSSSSHHHHH

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM

CRAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHH

Y con un potente golpe impulsado, hiso que Desmond atraviese la columna.

-GGGGGGGGRRRRR - el ex doctor se levanto furioso…

FIUSH

PUM

Y se enfureció mas cuando Chico Flash lo golpeo en la cara… llevándose su nariz.

-Tengo tu nariz~ ¡Atrápame si puedes~!

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH

Desmond persiguió a CF, mientras Robin se acercaba a ambos.

-¡Superboy, destruye esa columna! ¡Iron Woman, prepara ese cañón o algo que lo derribe! - ordeno el Chico maravilla.

PUM

CRASH

PUM

CRASH

Desmond lanzaba golpes contra CF, pero este los esquivaba fácilmente dejando que Desmond golpee la pared o columnas.

SPLAAAAASSSHH

Aqualad disparo agua de sus aquavaritas, mojando el suelo hasta una X grande dibujada por Robin.

-¡CF, ahora!

Chico Flash sonrió, llevando a Desmond hacia la trampa… derrapo en el camino mojado, dejando que Desmond lo siga…

PUUUMM

Pero Superboy lo intercepto con un golpe derribándolo, haciéndolo seguir el camino gracias al agua.

Varios misiles pequeños se formaron en la espalda de Iron Woman, saliendo disparados hacia Desmond.

BOOOOM

BOOOOM

BOOOOM

BOOOOM

BOOOOM

Los misiles estallaron contra Desmond, causando más daño y dejándolo adolorido.

-¡Vamos, salgan todos! - Robin lanzo varios discos explosivos, mientras todos se ponían cerca de Iron Woman.

Esta levando sus manos, formando un escudo de energía repulsora alrededor de los 5.

BOOOOOM

BOOOOM

BOOOOOM

BOOOOOM

BOOOOOM

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH

La estructura se derrumbó sobre Desmond y los héroes, enterrándolos en los escombros. Afortunadamente, el escudo de Mithra los protegió del daño.

-A eso llamo romper la casa~ - comento Iron Woman quitando escombros, dejando ver al equipo con ropas algo dañadas.

-H-Hehe, lo hicimos - se rio CF algo adolorido.

-Y justo a tiempo. Mira, la luna - señalo Aqualad a Superboy.

Este… miro la luna con asombro y… admiración.

Pero… lentamente fue divisando algo acercándose… azul y rojo, con una… en el pecho…

-Y ahí viene el grandulón - declaro Mithra aplicando zoom, viendo a Superman acercarse… y al resto de la Liga.

Cada uno aterrizo alrededor de los cinco, mirándolos con seriedad, más aun sus mentores.

-…Estamos jodidos - resumió Robin.

-Corrección… ustedes están jodidos~ - declaro Iron Woman burlona, a lo que los tres compañeros hicieron una mueca.

**Una explicación larga después:**

-Cadmus será revisado. Sus 52 niveles - declaro Batman mientras Hal Jordan y Jhon Stewart se llevaban a Desmond - Pero aclaremos algo…

-Debieron llamar - interrumpió Flash de brazos cruzados y serio.

-…A pesar de sus intenciones, hackearon los sistemas de la Liga, desobedecieron órdenes y pusieron vidas en riesgo - los ojos de Batman se entrecerraron - Y no lo volverán a hacer.

-…Lo lamento… pero no - declaro Aqualad con seriedad dando un paso al frente.

-Uno, ustedes no me controlan - declaro Iron Woman dando un paso también, seguida de Robin, CF y Superboy - Ni a Superboy, y solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo de héroes.

-Estabamos haciendo el trabajo para el que nos entrenaron - agrego Wally.

-Si esto es por lo del salón…

-No lo es - declaro Robin cortando a Flash - Estamos listos, no somos simples ayudantes… también somos héroes.

-¿Por qué dejar que nos digan qué hacer? - Superboy los encaro sin miedo en su mirada - Es simple… súbanse, o háganse a un lado.

Los mentores y miembros de la Liga presente se miraron, mientras Batman entrecerraba los ojos.

**Unos días después:**

Luego de esa declaración, Batman les dijo que esperen unos días por un llamado… hasta entonces, Iron Woman invito a Superboy a dormir en su hogar.

Explicarle a Rhodey el por qué había un calco joven de Superman fue… más fácil de lo que pensó en realidad. El general no tuvo inconveniente en dejar que se quede, pero nadie debía saberlo.

Le dio unas prendas de Rhodey que le fueron muy bien… consistía en una camiseta negra de manga corta con el símbolo de Superman en rojo, una chaqueta de cuero, unos jeans y zapatos.

Durante los últimos 3 días, Superboy se quedo en su casa, leyendo los libros que había, siendo de la mayoría física, mecánica, historia y algunos cuentos.

-Veo que te gusta el Zodiaco - comento Iron Woman en su armadura, llevando a Superboy.

-Es… una historia interesante - admitió el super clon, aun molesto por no poder volar - Ya… ¿sabes por qué no puedo volar… o tener visión de calor?

-Si… analice tus archivos que descargue. Al parecer se debe a que la secuencia de ADN kriptoniano con la que te hicieron estaba incompleta y rellenaron los espacios con ADN humano, pero no dice quien lo dono - revelo Iron Woman, notando el shock de Superboy.

Veamos si puede mejorar su ánimo.

-Mira… no creo que signifique que ni puedas acceder a tus poderes máximos kriptonianos… solo te, llevara más tiempo, sin ser de forma natural como Superman.

Superboy… asintió un poco mejor, aunque…

-…Dudo que él me ayude… por como reacciono al verme…

-Dale tiempo… Superman es complicado, creo que está feliz de que haya otro kriptoniano, pero que sea un clon de él, debe ser un shock - trato de calmarlo Mithra, haciendo una mueca debajo del casco.

Cuando Superman se acercó y Superboy le mostro su símbolo… decir que su shock fue grande era quedarse corto. Se mantuvo alejado y, ni siquiera supo que decir antes de seguir a Hal y Jhon para custodiar a Desmond.

-Estoy segura que pronto podrán tener una conversación normal… no por nada es el boy scout azul.

-Si tú lo dices…

Iron Woman aterrizo en una vieja cabina telefónica, que servía de fachada en Nueva York para un tubo Z. Primero entro Superboy…

-[Reconocido, Superboy. B 0-5]

FLAAASSSHH

Una luz salió de la cabina, desapareciendo a Superboy.

-Aquí voy… - Iron Woman entro, dejando que la computadora la escanee.

-[Reconocida Iron Woman, B 0-1]

FLAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHH

**Monte Justicia.**

Cuando la luz se fue, Iron Woman pudo ver de nuevo… y abrió los ojos al ver donde estaba.

Estaba en una cueva enorme, llena de tecnología y como si hubiera sido modificada para ser una base… cosa que paso.

Estaba en el Monte Justicia, la primera base de la Liga hasta que casi fue descubierta, pasando al Salón de la Justicia y de ahí a la Atalaya.

Ahí ya estaban Aqualad, Robin y Chico Flash con ropa civil, junto a Superboy, además de estar Batman, Flash, Tornado Rojo, Canario Negro y Flecha Verde.

-Esta será su base de operaciones - explico Batman viendo a Iron Woman acercarse - El Monte Justicia tiene todo lo necesario, desde habitaciones hasta cocina y baño, así como una biblioteca y un salón de entrenamiento.

Luego señalo a Tornado Rojo y Canario Negro.

-Tornado Rojo se ofreció a vigilarlos y Canario Negro a entrenarlos. Ustedes seis se encargaran de las misiones de bajo perfil mientras nosotros manejamos lo grande.

-¡De eso ha… espera, ¿seis? - Wally parpadeo confundido… él contaba solo 5.

Como si fuera una señal, el Detective Marciano apareció junto a alguien.

Era una joven muy linda de su edad, de piel verde con pecas y cabello pelirrojo. Usaba una camiseta blanca con una X roja, falda azul y una capa.

-Equipo, conozcan a la sobrina del Detective Marciano, la Señorita Marciana - presento Batman…

-Y aquí…

FIUSH

-Vamos de nuevo - murmuro Iron Woman viendo a CF salir disparado hacia la chica, coqueteando descaradamente cosa que ella parecía no notar.

Luego miro a Superboy

-Ven, conozcamos a la nueva y alejémosla de Wally.

Superboy se rio siguiéndola.

Cuando llegaron… la Señorita Marciana, o Megan como le gusta que le digan por lo que escucharon, miro al clon, algo tímida, mientras su capa se iba y su camiseta se volvía negra con una X roja.

-Me… gusta tu camiseta~

-[No pierde el tiempo] - comento Viernes para diversión de Mithra.

-Hoy… es el día - declaro Aqualad con una sonrisa mirando a su equipo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Por cierto… ¿Por qué usas la armadura?

Pregunto Flash extrañado.

-¿Quieres que le revele a un montón de extraños mi identidad? - pregunto Mithra con cara de palo.

-¿Por qué no? Este idiota lo hace toooodo el tiempo - Canario Negro señalo sin rodeos a Flash.

-Ademas que eso formaría mejores lazos con los demás - agrego Flecha Verde.

-[Señorita… creo que debería seguir ese concejo] - dijo Viernes con un tono suave.

-…Bien - acepto Iron Woman, aunque fue mucho más por ser Viernes quien lo pidiera.

Los nanobots empezaron a convergir en su reactor del pecho, dejando ver… a una albina de pelo corto con ojos rojos, usando una chaqueta negra con camisa blanca y jeans.

Nadie ahí la reconoció… excepto dos. Uno no mostraba expresión alguna, y el otro…

-Me tienes que estar jodiendo… ¡¿Eras tu todo el tiempo?! - grito Robin incrédulo.

-Asi es chibi~ - se burló Mithra.

Este día… se formó un grupo que en el futuro, se lo conocería como el máximo rival de La Luz.

**Y hasta aquí llego el cap. Corto, pero ya abarco los dos primeros episodios.**

**Si tienen dudas, no duden en mandar reviews o PMs.**

**Este es Ikari no Ryujin, despidiéndose…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Referencias:**

**\- **hola** \- diálogos**

**\- **_hola_** \- pensamientos o recuerdos.**

**-[**Hola] -IAs.

**\- **_"hola"_** \- llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

_Capítulo 2: La primera misión._

**Nueva York:**

-¡Rápido, metan todo en la camioneta antes de que la perra de hierro aparezca!

Ordeno un sujeto fornido, usando una armadura tecnológica gris con toques rojos, con un casco que tenía un cuerno rojo en la frente y una lente.

-Cálmate Unicornio. Desde que se unió a la Liga de súper idiotas no la hemos visto.

Eso lo dijo su amigo y compañero, un hombre más flaco con un traje tecnológico verde y negro, con unas alas en la espalda mecánicas y guantes extraños.

-Eso es porque no ha habido nada ilegal en los últimos días - dijo el llamado Unicornio - No sabemos si dejo la ciudad Urraca, podría ser como Batman y en realidad es solo algo de medio tiempo.

Su compañero Urraca se burló de eso.

-Por favor, sabes cómo son esos de la Liga. Además, solo estamos robando, dudo que tengan tiempo para nosotros.

-Sabes Urraca, deberías aprender a cerrar tu boca~

BOOOOOOOOMMMM

Un disparo de energía golpeo el motor de la camioneta, haciéndola estallar y alejando a los ladrones… por suerte no había nadie adentro.

-¡¿Acaso el universo esta en mi contra?! - grito Urraca al cielo al ver a Iron Woman aparecer.

-No, solo es tu mala suerte~ - se burló Mithra - Ahora ¿Por qué no nos ahorramos el problema y se rinden?

-¡En tus sueños perra! - grito Unicornio…

BOOOOOOOOOOM

Disparando un láser de la lente en su frente, pero Iron Woman lo esquivo con facilidad.

Urraca se lanzó al aire con sus guantes de energía brillando, mientras los brazos de la heroína acorazada aumentaron de masa formando guantes de pelea.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM

-¡Esta vez no ganaras perra! - grito Urraca golpeando su puño contra el de Mithra.

RATATAATATATATATATATAATATA

Los subordinados abajo comenzaron a dispararle balas, pero estas rebotaban en su armadura.

-Que molestos - dijo Iron Woman, mientras unos misiles se formaban en su espalda abriendo compartimientos

FIUSH

BOOOOM

BOOOOM

BOOOOM

Estos volaron automáticamente y estallaron en coordenadas específicas, noqueando a los subordinados.

-¡Oh vamos, ¿acaso son tan inútiles?! - Unicornio tomo a uno y lo arrojo a Iron Woman.

-¡Wow! ¡¿Ahora usas a tus secuaces de proyectiles?! - Mithra lo esquivo tomándolo del traje y arrojándolo con cuidado al suelo, esquivando el ataque de Urraca - Que bajo has caído.

-¡Ya cierra tu estúpida boca perra!

Unicornio disparo su laser a máxima potencia.

-Idiota - murmuro Mithra con una sonrisa, mientras su computadora terminaba el cálculo… todo salió según lo planeado.

Extendió sus brazos hacia adelante, formando una cúpula reflectante… y lo esquivo.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

-AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGG

Dejando que el láser siga su curso e impacte a Urraca, destrozando su sistema de vuelo.

-¡Urraca! - grito Unicornio viendo su error.

-A la próxima, aprende a apuntar

Unicornio miro el cielo, viendo a Iron Woman formar un cañón en su brazo derecho ya cargado y…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

CRAAAAAAASSSSHHH

Unicornio fue impactado de lleno, estrellándose contra unas cajas y cayendo KO.

-Ah, estos idiotas nunca aprenden - dijo Iron Woman mientras las sirenas de policía se escuchaban acercándose. Ya era hora.

De una patrulla salió una mujer de cabello magenta o rojo brillante y ojos rojos, con un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo. Usa un traje de negocios con guantes y pendientes ovaloides. También iba armada con una pistola en su funda derecha y una escopeta detrás.

-Oficial McRemitz - saludo Iron Woman, señalando a unos inconscientes Unicornio y Urraca contra la pared y algunos secuaces en una pila - Ya me tome la molestia de hacer su trabajo… aunque puede haber uno que otro subordinado inútil tirado por ahí. Habia demasiados.

La oficial McRemitz se masajeo el puente de la nariz.

-Como desearía darte un buen golpe… pero nos ayudas siempre Iron Woman. Sin ti no hubiéramos sabido de este robo.

-Hey, para eso estoy…

-Y para hacerlos la vida más dura con los daños colaterales - señalo la oficial McRemitz los cráteres, escombros, la camioneta destruida…

-…Okey, lo admito. Causo desastres, pero estos tipos iban bien armados - se excusó la heroína en armadura.

-A la próxima, espéranos - dijo la oficial tomando su radio - Aquí la oficial Bazett Fraga McRemitz, necesitamos equipo de contención para los criminales conocidos como Urraca y Unicornio, y un equipo pequeño de bomberos.

Mithra tarareo… y vio la hora.

-…Mierda, me tengo que ir oficial - Iron Woman comenzó a elevarse -tengo una reunión importante.

-¡Oi, espe…

FIIIUUSSSHH

Iron Woman despego a toda velocidad alejándose.

-…Maldición… y yo que quería ver si querría una cita.

-¿No es eso un poco extraño? - le pregunto un policía a su compañero que habían escuchado eso.

-La oficial McRemitz ha querido agradecerle a Iron Woman luego de salvarla en un tiroteo con la mafia… pero cuando están cerca es que algo pasa.

-Que mal, y considerando que está en esa edad…

-¡Los escuche, y solo tengo 21!

**Monte Justicia:**

-[Reconocida Iron Woman, B-01]

FLAAAASSSHHH

-[Debió esperar para ver que tenía que decir la oficial señorita]

-Si si, lo sé. Tratare de compensarlo a la próxima - Mithra suspiro ante el regaño de VIERNES.

-Al fin llegas.

Mithra miro al frente, viendo al equipo ya reunido.

-Deberías estar más atenta. Ya te perdiste nuestra primera misión no oficial - declaro el chico maravilla con un tono burlón.

-Robin, lucharon contra un androide. Si hubiera estado ahí hubiera terminado rápidamente - declaro Mithra con cara de palo mientras los nanobots se retraían.

Hace dos días el equipo tuvo su… llamémosle primera misión no oficial.

Todo empezó con el hecho de que no tenían una misión aun, así que vagaron por el Monte Justicia… donde surgió un pequeño problema dado las costumbres de Megan.

Esto fue, porque unos su telepatía sin avisar molestando a todos… ella se calmó rápido dado que ella era muy nueva.

Para reparar su error, fue a mostrarles la bio-nave… cosa que puso eufórica a Mithra. Una combinación de tecnología y biología perfecta que respondía a las ordenes mentales del usuario, ¡¿Cómo no emocionarse?

Megan accedió de buena gana a dejar que Mithra la estudie pero sin excederse, así como conservar un pedazo de ella si este se desprendía, algo que pasaba a menudo… y no, ella no le cortaría un pedazo ni nada. Ella no haría algo como eso jamás.

Mientras sobrevolaban Puerto Feliz, Mithra tuvo que despedirse ya que ocurrió un accidente en Nueva York, donde un grupo de policías estaban en un tiroteo con la mafia.

Y cuando se fue, el resto termino luchando contra un androide que imitaba los poderes de Tornado Rojo, además de lanzar relámpagos.

Fue gracias a Megan que pudieron vencerlo, destrozándolo y a su piloto que también era androide.

-Pero si sigues ausentándote te perderás mas - declaro Wally cruzado de brazos.

-A diferencia de varios aquí, tengo una ciudad que proteger sola la mayor parte - recalco Iron Woman, antes de mirar a los lados - ¿el reclutamiento de Veloz fue como predije?

-…Si - Aqualad suspiro - Roy se negó, diciendo que… somos una liga junior, que él ahora está en su propia liga.

-No lo vemos unos días y su ego subió de forma exagerada - suspiro la heroína de hierro - Bien, que se vaya por su cuenta… ¿algo hoy?

-Batman vendrá dentro de poco con una misión - Robin sonrió - Nuestra primera misión oficial.

El y Wally chocaron los cinco.

-Por cierto… ¿ya entregaste los planos? - susurro Robin poniéndose al lado de Mithra mientras esperaban.

-Sí, debería poder hacerlo en unos días Dick - le susurro Mithra de regreso -… ¿y por qué susurramos?

-Porque si saben para quien trabajas harán conexiones y Batman me matara por abrir la boca - Robin se estremeció.

-… ¿Si sabes que Superboy tiene súper oído?

-… ¡Mierda!

Mithra y Superboy se rieron ante la expresión del más bajo del equipo.

-Atención equipo.

Batman entro junto a Tornado Rojo, activando una pantalla holográfica de una isla.

-Tienen su primera misión, infiltrarse, observar e informar de las actividades en la isla de Santa Prisca, el lugar donde Bane fabrica su súper droga conocida como Veneno.

Okey, primera misión y ya sonaba interesante.

**Un rato después:**

El equipo volaba a Santa Prisca en la bio-nave, los que podían con sus uniformes de sigilo.

-Saben la misión. Aqualad descenderá en el punto A, desactivando las defensas mientras los demás descendemos en el punto B - dijo Robin al resto.

Debido a la falta de un líder, Robin tomo el mando… e Iron Woman presentía que algo iba a pasar.

-¿Alguna duda?

-Si - Wally, usando un traje de nanobots especial para generar un traje de sigilo, de color gris oscuro, alzo la mano - ¿Qué pasa con esa armadura?

Pregunto… viendo a Iron Woman, quien usaba una armadura de color plata oscura, con varios reactores rojos en su pecho, brazos, caderas y piernas.

-Es mi armadura sigilosa - declaro Mithra - Me permite camuflarme y pasas desapercibida. Si es una misión de infiltración y recolección de información no tengo mejor armadura que esta.

-No lo discuto - susurro Robin, recordando hace unos meses una misión con Batman donde Iron Woman uso esa armadura.

De mientras, llegaron al punto A, donde Aqualad usando su versión de traje sigiloso se lanzó al agua. El equipo espero unos minutos, y cuando Aqualad dio la señal avanzaron.

-Saben, aun no es tarde para la nueva tecnología de camuflaje - les dijo Chico Flash a Superboy y Señorita Marciana.

-Sin mallas ni capas - declaro Superboy de brazos cruzados.

Megan solo sonrió, cambiando el blanco de su atuendo por negro, el rojo dándole un tono más oscuro así como a su capa.

-No lo necesitan Wally, uno ya usa oscuro y la otra puede cambiarlo con su mente - le dijo Mithra burlona - Y no son mallas, es nanotecnología.

-Lo que sea - bufo el superclon.

La bio-nave se detuvo, abriendo escotillas para todos. Megan le indico crear cuerdas para Chico Flash, Robin y Superboy.

-No lo necesito - dijo Superboy un poco ofendido.

-Es para que no crees un sismo que alerte de nuestra llegada - le indico Mithra - Es una misión de sigilo, no podemos advertir que llegamos.

Superboy gruño un poco… y agarro la cuerda a regañadientes, bajando junto a Robin y Wally. Mithra y Megan los siguieron, flotando suavemente.

El grupo aterrizo con seguridad mientras la bio-nave se camuflaba.

-Muy bien, repacemos…

Mithra miro donde estaba Robin… o donde debería estar. La risa burlona del niño maravilla resonó en la selva.

-¡¿Cómo hace eso?! - se quejó Wally molesto.

-Iré a buscarlo - dijo Iron Woman... antes de activar el sistema de sigilo y volverse invisible.

-Wow, en serio se vuelve invisible~ - susurro Megan sorprendida.

-Casi… aun puedo ver su firma de calor - declaro Superboy… antes de entrecerrar más los ojos - Y también veo dos pelotones a punto de encontrarse.

-¡Los interceptare~!

FIUSH

Mientras, Mithra buscaba al chico maravilla por la selva cerca… ¡¿Cómo podía esconderse tan bien sin esta tecnología?!

-Maldito entrenamiento ninja…

RATATATATATATATATATATATATAATATATA

Su mirada se dirigió a donde podía ver los disparos… eso y un borrón negro.

-Demasiado pedir ser sigilosos de el - murmuro la heroína acorazada yendo al lugar.

Lo primero que vio fue a un sujeto con mascara apuntar su arma a Megan.

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

Pero un disparo repulsor de Iron Woman le quito el arma y…

PUUUUUUMMMM

Quedo noqueado por su gancho izquierdo.

-Gracias- Señorita Marciana sonrió, antes de que sus ojos brillaran.

PUUUM

PUUUM

Y noqueara a otros dos haciendo flotar una piedra y golpeándolos.

FIUSH

-¡Oigan, ¿Qué paso?! - grito Robin saliendo de la nada, pateando a uno - ¡¿No siguieron mi ejemplo de mezclarse con la naturaleza?!

-¡¿Eso hacías?! - grito Wally esquivando balas - ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo sepamos si tu no dices nada?!

-¡Menos gritos más pelear!

**Un rato después:**

El grupo logro someter a los enmascarados, y ahora discutían como seguir.

-Al parecer el culto de Kobra ahora gobierna la isla, pero no están enviando ningún producto nuevo al exterior - dijo Robin - Lo están almacenando.

-Bien, entonces vayámonos a la bio-nave e informemos a bat…

-No hasta que sepa por qué están acumulándolo.

A Chico Flash claramente no le gusto eso

-¡¿Hasta que tu sepas por qué?! ¡Por si no te diste cuenta, es un equipo!

-¡Un equipo sin un líder! ¡Soy el que tiene más experiencia y capacidad de liderazgo! - declaro Robin encarando a su amigo.

Superboy, Megan y Mithra se mantenían al margen mientras Aqualad trataba de calmarlos.

-¿No quieren intentar ser el líder? - pregunto la marciana a ambos.

-Paso - el súper clon negó con la cabeza.

-Seria pésima líder - declaro Iron Woman sin esconder nada.

-Hahahahahahahaha

La discusión se detuvo ante esa risa, y todos se giraron a uno de los maniatados. El mismísimo Bane.

-Qué lindo, pero puedo ayudarles a entrar - declaro el criminal con una sonrisa arrogante.

-…Señorita Marciana - Aqualad miro a Megan quien asintió con sus ojos brillando.

-Ah ah ah, ¿no crees que me prepare para un telepata? - Bane sonrió burlón haciendo gruñir a Megan.

-Está recitando marcadores de futbol… en árabe. Tomará tiempo.

-No necesariamente. El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo - declaro Bane sin dejar su sonrisa.

El equipo se miró… ¿Qué hacían?

**Unos minutos después:**

PUUUUUUUMMMMMM

Usando su increíble fuerza, Bane levanto una roca revelando una entrada a un túnel bien construido.

-Esto nos llevara a la fábrica - declaro Bane antes de mirarlos - Después de ti…

-Si claro. Al frente big boy - ordeno Mithra apuntando con sus repulsores.

Bane suspiro por eso, caminando frente al grupo.

-… ¿Cómo te quitaron tu isla? - pregunto Iron Woman a Bane, tratando de empezar una conversación y reunir información - Por lo que se, con esa droga Veneno debiste poder barrer con ellos.

-Kobra ataco de la nada… logro derrotarme y a mis hombres antes de que tome el veneno - dijo Bane sin verle inconveniente al explicar eso - Luego me llevaron a pelear contra un flacucho, hasta me dieron mi veneno… y al flacucho le inyectaron algo que lo volvió una bestia de piel dura y más fuerte que yo.

Todos menos Megan se miraron… esa descripción era vagamente familiar.

Lograron entrar a la fábrica gracias a Bane… y más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, Robin desapareció.

-Ese maldi… apuesto a que encuentro la información más rápido.

-Chico Flash, espe…

FIUSH

Pero Wally no hiso caso, volviéndose un borrón.

-…Gran cadena de mando - se burló Bane preguntándose internamente por qué la Liga los envió.

Aqualad se masajeo el puente de la nariz.

-Iron Woman, ve en modo sigilo y busca a esos dos.

-Entendido - Iron Woman se volvió invisible.

No le fue difícil llegar a la sala de controles… justo a tiempo para encontrarse a Robin noqueando a los guardias.

-Nada mal chibi~ - Robin reprimió el escalofrió que le dio el sorpresivo comentario de Mithra.

-No hagas eso - susurro el compañero de Batman mientras Mithra apagaba el sistema de invisibilidad… y Wally llegaba con una dona.

-¿Qué encontraron? - pregunto el velocista reponiendo su tanque.

-Al parecer, Kobra esta combinando la fórmula del Veneno con… mierda… - susurro Robin ensanchando los ojos - Miren esto.

Robin mostro dos fórmulas.

-La de la izquierda es la de Veneno… y la otra es la del proyecto Blockbuster - los ojos de ambos se ensancharon.

-¿Cómo lo consiguieron? - pregunto Wally alarmado.

-[Señorita, si ambas fórmulas se combinan…]

-Hai Viernes… Robin, si esas fórmulas se combinan…

-Ni lo digas… crearan una formula 3 veces más poderosa que el Veneno y permanente - Robin mostro la formula combinada - Lo llaman Veneno Kobra o… ¿Extremis 2.0?

Ese nombre alarmo en serio a Iron Woman.

-No es posible… la formula se perdió hace mucho tiempo… nadie la sabe.

-¿Qué es Extremis? - pregunto Wally sin saber.

-En resumen un súper suero modificado con nano tecnología a nivel celular, tiene la capacidad de mejorar al ser humano para soportar enfermedades, heridas mortales y demás - resumió Mithra para Wally - Lo que hicieron ni se acerca… pero es alarmante que sepan ese nombre. ¿Quién será su proveedor, para así tener el proyecto Blockbuster, y como saben de Extremis?

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH

-Tendremos que averiguarlo después - murmuro Robin viendo a un gigante pelirrojo de piel morena/gris con partes abiertas mostrando carne extraña, chocando sus puños con los de Superboy… y ganando.

-_"Enlace establecido"_ \- la voz de Megan resonó en la cabeza de los tres.

-_"¡Aqualad, averiguamos algo…!"_

_-"¡Luego lo hablamos, hay que huir!"_ \- grito el atlante mentalmente.

Los tres asintieron corriendo hacia los demás. Vieron al poderoso gigante pelirrojo alzar sus puños para aplastar a Aqualad…

BOOOOOM

BOOOOOM

BOOOOOM

Pero Mithra le disparo explosiones repulsoras… que apenas le hiso cosquillas.

-…Mierda - murmuro Iron Woman con un goton.

El giganton la miro como diciendo "¿es en serio?"

-¡Amiga, ¿Qué paso?! - grito Wally incrédulo. Vio esos rayos repulsores golpear duro a Desmond.

-¡Este traje es de sigilo, no de batalla! - grito Iron Woman - ¡Retirada rápida, todos!

-¡Me leíste la mente! - dijo Aqualad tomando una gran cantidad de agua, formando una pared…

-_"¡Oigan ¿y Robin?!" _\- grito Megan preocupada.

-_"¡Aquí estoy!"_

El pelinegro menor ya estaba en la entrada a la salida secreta.

-_"¡Le hice unos arreglos al helicóptero de Kobra para que nadie escape! ¡Y descubrí algo más!"_

-_"¡Luego lo dices, hay que huir!"_

El equipo corrió hacia la salida seguidos muy de cerca por Mamuth. Ni la puerta lo detuvo, ya que la destrozo sin problemas.

-_"¡Iron Woman, dispara a las vigas de soporte!"_

-_"¡Entendido Aqualad!"_

Iron Woman apunto a las vigas de soporte mientras Mamuth se acercaba más rápido.

BOOOOM

BOOOOM

CRAAAAACCKK

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

Y disparo rompiéndolas, causando un derrumbe que logro separarlos del mastodonte.

-¿Todos están bien? - pregunto Aqualad, encendiendo unas bengalas luminiscentes.

-Por ahora… - dijo Wally junto a Superboy, Señorita Marciana y Iron Woman.

Robin… miraba el derrumbe.

-¿Cómo pudo salir mal mi primera misión como líder? - se preguntó en voz alta.

-Es simple. Tu experiencia te jugo en contra - declaro Kaldur para extrañeza de Robin - Con Batman sus roles ya están predefinidos. No necesitan palabras. Pero… en este equipo, que es nuevo, no puedes esperar a desaparecer y esperar que los demás sigan un plan invisible.

-¡¿Quieres que sostenga las manos de todos?! - grito Robin incrédulo… antes de suspirar - A quien engaño… tu deberías guiarnos Aqualad.

Robin le sonrió, así como los demás.

-Es cierto.

-Hola Megan~ es la opción obvia~

-…Bien, seré el líder - Aqualad puso una mano sobre el hombro de Robin - Pero solo hasta que estés listo para asumir el mando. Naciste para liderar este equipo.

Robin le sonrió agradecido mientras todos se acercaban.

-Muy bien, hay que discutir lo que tenemos.

-Kobra esta combinando el Veneno con el proyecto Blockbuster creando una versión más poderosa llamada Veneno Kobra - resumió Wally.

El grupo se dirigió a la salida del túnel.

-Pero ¿hay alguien lo suficiente listo en Kobra como para hacer eso? - pregunto Mithra… y de inmediato llego a una conclusión - Mierda.

-Creo que la expresión es correcta - dijo Aqualad deteniéndose junto a los demás.

Bane estaba en la entrada… con un detonador en mano y varias cargas explosivas sobre la cueva.

-Así que nos usabas - gruño Robin.

-Así es chico maravilla, esperaba que murieran combatiendo a Kobra y así sus mentores vendrían a vengarlos, liberando la isla para mí - dijo Bane con una sonrisa de mierda - Pero bueno, enterrarlos vivos también funciona.

-_"Chico Flash, quítale el detonador" _\- ordeno Aqualad por el enlace.

FIIIUUSSSHHH

Bane… parpadeo cuando ya no sintió el detonador en su mano.

-¿Buscabas esto~? - canturreo burlón Wally con el detonador en mano.

-¡Dame e…! - Bane… dejo de sentir el suelo debajo.

Señorita Marciana fue al frente, con sus ojos brillando y la mano extendida levantando con su telequinesis a Bane, mientras Superboy se ponía a su lado.

-Déjalo caer - pidió el súper clon tronando sus nudillos.

-Hai~ - los ojos de Megan se apagaron, dejando caer a Bane.

Superboy retrajo su puño y…

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Y golpeo con fuerza a Bane, dejándolo noqueado en el suelo.

-Muy bien, con eso arreglado… - Aqualad miro la fábrica.

-Es hora de un plan - dijo Chico Flash sonriendo… jugando con el detonador, pero nada estúpido.

**Más tarde:**

-¿El cargamento está listo?

-Sí, la intervención de Robin fue solo momentánea.

Kobra, líder del culto, hablaba con Sportsmaster, un hombre musculoso rubio con mascara de hockey y ropa deportiva, así como protecciones de rugby modificadas, así como cada arma que tiene.

Él fue quien le proveyó a Kobra la formula Blockbuster… y ahora tenía que esperar para irse con los resultados porque unos niños lograron colarse.

FIIIUUSSSHH

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM

Y parece que los niños volvieron por más.

Kobra y Sportsmaster vieron un borrón negro noquear a varios de los miembros armados.

-Tomen el embarque - ordeno Kobra con Mamuth y una joven caucásica con el pelo corto, rojo y ojos verdes. La mitad derecha de su cabeza es calva y está adornada con un tatuaje negro de Kobra. Ella usa lápiz labial azul y usa varios aretes. Usa elegantes pantalones negros y una blusa azul con guantes largos y negros conectados a sus hombros.

PUUUUUMM

CRAAAASSSHH

En eso, Superboy aterrizo agrietando el suelo y derribando matones, mirando a Mamuth.

-¿Round 2?

-RAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH - Mamuth rugio lanzándose contra el medio kriptoniano…

SPPPLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHH

-Lo siento, no es el plan - dijo burlón Superboy mientras Mamuth era golpeado por una corriente de agua cortesía de Aqualad.

RATATATATAATATATATATATATATATA

Mientras Superboy, y la Señorita Marciana secretamente, lidiaban con Sportsmaster, y Aqualad con Mamuth, Wally iba a toda velocidad golpeando maleantes armados… y consiguiendo recuerdos.

Iron Woman de mientras volvió a entrar a la fábrica, descargando la información.

-[La descarga va a un 90% señorita] - declaro Viernes.

-Bien, casi acaba - Mithra retrajo el cable que salió de su palma cuando la descarga llego al 100%.

Si, era tecnopata, pero eso no significaba que podía descargar información así de forma inalámbrica.

Desde su posición saliendo, Iron Woman vio a Robin lidiando con Kobra… y perdiendo. El líder ocultista tenía un nivel marcial y físico superior al joven.

Volviendo a su modo invisible, Mithra decidió intervenir.

Kobra pateo con facilidad a Robin, dejándolo en el suelo y presionándolo con su pie.

-¿Unos mosquitos me están atacando? - pregunto Kobra de forma monótona, como si nada le importara.

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

Y fue repentinamente impactado por dos rayos repulsores justo en el pecho.

-Pues ahora veras que tanto duelen las picaduras - declaro Mithra apareciendo de la nada.

-G-Gracias - agradeció Robin algo adolorido.

-No hay de que Robin - Iron Woman lo ayudo a levantarse mientras Kobra se levantaba apenas afectado.

-¿No le hiso nada? - Robin se sorprendió por eso.

-Se los dije, esta armadura no está diseñada para el combate y no traje la otra - dijo Iron Woman sin despegar la mirada de Kobra.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM

Excepto cuando el helicóptero de Sportsmaster se estrelló contra la fábrica, causando una potente explosión que destruyó el cargamento de Veneno Kobra.

El resto del equipo no tardo en ponerse al lado de la heroína de hierro y el chico maravilla.

Kobra los miro, evaluando sus posibilidades. No eran muy alentadoras.

-…Nos veremos en otra ocasión - declaro Kobra… metiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque.

Robin se apuró a detenerlo… pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Mierda… ¿así se sentían todos cuando el desaparecía?

Se giró y se reunió con los demás.

-Elegimos al mejor líder - Robin sonrió poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Kaldur… antes de señalar la destrucción - Ahora serás tu quien deba explicarle esto a Batman. Hahahahaha.

Kaldur lo miro… y sonrió con algo de burla.

-Si yo caigo, todos lo harán conmigo.

Robin dejo de reírse de golpe ante sus palabras.

-Mierda… eres peligroso Aqualad - se rio Iron Woman seguida por Wally.

**Al día siguiente, Monte Justicia:**

**-**Una simple misión de reconocimiento. Observar e informar - dijo Batman frente al equipo en ropa civil, con una mirada fulminante - Cada uno recibirá por escrito una evaluación detallando sus múltiples errores…

Camino frente a cada uno… hasta pasar a Superboy, girándose a mirarlos.

-Hasta entonces, buen trabajo.

Decir que quedaron sorprendidos por la declaración era quedarse muy corto. Batman… ¡¿Los elogio?!

-Ningún plan sobrevive al primer contacto con el enemigo. Como nos ajustamos a los imprevistos es lo que determina el éxito - Batman se alejó del grupo - Y a quien escogen como el líder determina el carácter.

Todos sonrieron por eso.

**Más tarde, laboratorio secreto de Mithra Stark:**

Mithra estaba en su silla, revisando por un lado los planos de la armadura sigilosa y por el otro la fórmula de Veneno Kobra.

Si, le dio la información a Batman y la Liga, pero se quedó con una copia.

-[Es alarmante que quisieran recrear la fórmula de su madre señorita] -comento Viernes, formando una cabeza holográfica femenina sobre una enorme mesa.

-Lo se Viernes… - Mithra asintió, quitando los planos de la armadura sigilosa y pasando a otra… esta era considerablemente más grande y robusta que las otras.

-[Por suerte, ya que el mundo cree que los tres Starks murieron aquel día, nadie ha venido por usted señorita] - Viernes sonrió un poco.

-También ayuda que mi cabello y ojos cambiaran de color - agrego Mithra mientras hacía modificaciones en los diseños.

-[… ¿Qué hace señorita?] - pregunto curiosa la IA.

-Una nueva versión de mi armadura hercúlea - señalo Mithra una enorme cámara, así como otras más pequeñas alrededor del laboratorio, esparcidas en forma circular en los sistemas móviles para despliegue rápido.

-[Ya veo, supongo que planea mejorar la capacidad de despliegue y ensamblado]

-Así es… tomara tiempo, pero voy a hacerla que se ensamble en movimiento por medio de módulos coordinados - Mithra siguió haciendo arreglos… antes de dejarlo para sorpresa de Viernes - Pero eso es para otro día. Viernes, podrías revisar las actualizaciones policiales y el noticiero.

-[Hai señorita] -la cabeza holográfica desapareció.

Una vez que se aseguró que Viernes se había ido… Mithra activo unos códigos que bloqueaban su acceso, sacando otro archivo mientras una capsula descendía.

Proyecto "REGALO".

-Espero que en serio le guste… ha estado conmigo mucho tiempo, es lo menos que puedo darle - se dijo la albina antes de ponerse a trabajar de nuevo.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llego el capitulo.**

**Como notaran, Mithra no intervendrá en algunos capítulos por conveniencia, ya que su ayuda seria demasiada en ciertos casos dados sus poderes.**

**¿Les gusto la aparición de Urraca y Unicornio? ¿Y la de la oficial de policía?**

**Dejenme saber en los comentarios y este es Ikari no Ryujin, despidiéndose.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Referencias:**

**\- **hola** \- diálogos**

**\- **_hola_** \- pensamientos o recuerdos.**

**-[**Hola] -IAs.

**\- **_"hola"_** \- llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

_Capítulo 3: nueva miembro_

Mithra estaba trabajando en algo en su laboratorio… tenia ideas para algunos nuevos modelos de armadura pero algo tenía más importancia.

-[Señorita, tiene una llamada de Dick Grayson, alias Robin] - informo Viernes.

-Ponlo en línea Viernes.

Un cuadro de la pantalla cambio, mostrando el rostro de Dick con sus lentes.

-_"Hey Stark, veo que sigues trabajando"_

-Hola a ti también chibi - saludo Mithra a su modo - ¿A que debo que me llames?

-_"Bueno, Megan preguntaba si quieres unirte al día de playa"_ \- la imagen se alejó un poco, revelando a Dick con unos shorts de baño, una camisa abierta blanca y hasta una pelota de playa.

-… Solo quieres verme en bikini, ¿verdad pequeño gigolo? - pregunto Mithra burlona.

-Noooooo~… bueno, en parte si pero Megan tampoco quería ser la única chica - confeso Robin sin verse avergonzado.

Bueno, la relación entre ambos era de buenos amigos nada más. Robin sabia de los gustos de Iron Woman y esta es un apoyo para el Joven Maravilla.

-Bien, iré en unos minutos - Mithra se estiro haciendo sonar sus huesos - ¿Quiénes más van a ir?

-"_Tú, yo, Aqualad, Superboy y Megan"_ \- revelo Robin - _"Wally… tiene su primer día de escuela."_

-… Qué bueno que no voy a una - Mithra agradeció no tener que ir a una escuela… alabados los estudios en casa y su cerebro.

-_"Más vale que te apures, Megan casi no aguanta"_ \- Robin se rio cortando la llamada.

-[Me alegra que intente mejorar su relación con sus compañeros señorita] - La cara holográfica de Viernes apareció.

-No es para tanto Viernes, además lo haces sonar como que no tengo amigos.

-[… ¿Usted tiene?]

PUM

Mithra cayo estilo anime ante la pregunto de su IA.

-[Los únicos con los que interactúa son el señor Rhodes, conmigo y en menor medida el señor Wayne] - señalo Viernes - [Descontándola a la jefa de policía Bazzet, ya que solo habla con ella siendo Iron Woman, ellos son las únicas personas con quienes habla]

Mithra… no pudo refutar sus palabras.

-Bien bien, soy muy recluida y me gusta quedarme en mi laboratorio - Mithra gruño - Iré por un traje de baño y de ahí al Monte Justicia.

-[Bien señorita, guardare los planos de la nueva armadura ártica y los planos de mejora para la sigilosa] - Viernes sonrió ganándose una sonrisa de su creadora.

**Monte Justicia:**

El grupo, menos Wally, tuvo un agradable día de playa. Jugaron, nadaron, comieron, jugaron más… actuaron como adolecentes normales, descontando que uno era atlante, otra marciana y otro medio kriptoniano.

Pero… toda su diversión fue cortada por el llamado de Batman.

-¿Qué creen que quiera? - pregunto Iron Woman ya en su armadura, con los demás usando sus trajes.

-Conociéndolo, debe ser una misión importante - dijo Robin ajustando su cinturón - Talvez una redada, venta de armas y droga o algo así… ¿A quién engaño? Eso sería muy fácil.

-Todos, presten atención.

La voz de Batman hiso que todos miraran en su dirección mientras el tubo Z brillaba.

-[Reconocido, Flecha Verde-08]

La computadora sonó dejando pasar al arquero de Star City, quien se giró a la consola e ingreso unos códigos.

-¿Qué pasa Batman? - pregunto Aqualad curioso.

-Conocerán a su nueva compañera - la declaración del Caballero de la Noche sorprendió a todos.

-[Reconocida Artemisa, B-08]

FLAAAASSSSHHH

Del tubo Z, surgió una adolecente rubia con el cabello atado en una cola de caballo, usando una máscara verde que dejaba sus ojos y la parte inferior de su rostro al descubierto, una blusa sin mangas con una punta de flecha estilizada en la parte delantera, marcando su figura desarrollada y atlética, guantes sin dedos, pantalones con rodilleras negras y botas de combate negras. Tenía un cinturón de utilidad negro y una bolsa atada a su pierna izquierda, además de un carcaj a lo largo de su espalda con muchas flechas, así como un arco especial.

-Conoscan a Artemisa, mi… - lo que sea que iba a decir Flecha Verde fue cortado cuando…

-[Reconocido Chico Flash, B-04]

FLAAAAASSSHHH

-¡Ya llego el Wall boyyyyyyyyyyy!

Wally aparecio por los tubos Z, con camisa de playa, shorts y todo lo necesario… lástima que termino tropezándose y encontró a todos en trajes de superhéroe.

-¿Wall boy~? - pregunto Artemisa con un tono burlón - Me gusta ¿Cuál es tu súper poder~?

Wally, un poco molesto por la burla pero nada serio, se levantó y la señalo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Artemisa, tu nueva compañera - dijo la arquera con una mano en su cadera.

-Chico Flash. Nunca oí de ti - señalo Wally alzando una ceja curioso.

-Ella es mi nueva protegida - Flecha Verde se acercó respondiendo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Artemisa.

-¿Nueva? ¿Qué paso con el anterior? - pregunto Wally extrañado…

-[Reconocido Veloz, B-07]

FLAAAAASSSHHH

-Para empezar, ahora soy Flecha Roja.

Saliendo del tubo Z, apareció Roy, usando un conjunto rojo y negro que se aferraba a su cuerpo de forma libre y no incomoda.

-… ¿En serio? ¿Flecha roja? ¿No te agarro la originalidad? - pregunto Iron Woman burlona.

-Cállate - gruño Roy molesto.

-Roy… - dijo Flecha Verde con ojos visiblemente ensanchados al ver a su antiguo compañero - Te vez…

-Reemplazable - finalizo el castaño tirando a naranja.

-Sabes que no es cierto. Tu dijiste que te irías por tu cuenta - dijo Oliver mientras Roy se acercaba.

-Entonces ¿Por qué perder tiempo buscando un sustituto? ¿Siquiera sabe usar un arco? - pregunto Roy molesto por alguna razón.

-Sí, sí sabe - Artemisa no se dejó insultar y encaro a Flecha Roja, sin importar que sea más alto y mayor que ella.

-Muestra quien manda chica - a Mithra ya le caía bien Artemisa.

-¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto Wally ahora molesto y extrañado por la… tensión entre ambos.

-Soy su sobrina/Es mi sobrina - dijeron Artemisa y Oliver al mismo tiempo.

-¿Otra? - el tono de Robin daba a entender que no parecía ser la primer tapadera de Oliver.

-Pero ella no es tu reemplazo - Kaldur hablo calmando las aguas - Siempre te hemos querido en el equipo y no tenemos un límite para un arquero.

-Pero si lo tuviéramos sabes a quien eligiriaAUCH - Wally grito cuando Iron Woman le dio un duro codazo con su armadura.

-Como digas guardián de la bahía, vine para quedarme - declaro Artemisa sin dar su brazo a torcer.

-¿Y por qué viniste? Además de presumir tu nuevo nombre, atuendo y molestarla - pregunto Iron Woman, haciendo que Roy entrecierre los ojos.

-Una razón, la doctora Seling Roquette - revelo haciendo que los ojos de Mithra, Wally y Robin se ensanchen.

-¿La genio de la nanorobótica y arcillotrónica de la Universidad Real de Ciudad Estrella? - Robin mostro las imágenes de una rubia con lentes y bata de laboratorio, así como información, la universidad y sus proyectos - Aunque nuestra heroína en armadura le daría una carrera por su dinero.

-Bien dicho Chico Maravilla~ - se rio Mithra cruzándose de brazos - Ella desapareció hace dos semanas.

-No, fue secuestrada hace dos semanas, por la Liga de las Sombras - revelo Roy.

-Viejo, ¿quieres que la rescatemos de la Liga de las Sombras? - pregunto Wally emocionado junto a Robin.

-Ya la rescate - Roy rompió sus ánimos sin piedad acercándose a las pantallas holográficas - Solo hay un problema. La Liga de las Sombras la hiso construir un arma.

Flecha Roja mostro la imagen de un cilindro, así como de unos microrobots como insectos.

-La doctora lo llama La Niebla, compuesta por millones de nanobots. Son capaces de desintegrar cualquier cosa en su camino: concreto, acero, carne y huesos. Pero su verdadero propósito no es solo la destrucción, sino también el robo de información almacenando datos brutos de cualquier sistema de computación y le entregan esa información robada a las Sombras, dándoles acceso a armas, estrategias, ciencia y tecnología avanzada.

-Perfecto para extorción, manipulación y creación de caos. Tan de las Sombras - dijo Artemisa con una mirada cansada.

-No me sorprende, aunque suelen usar métodos más discretos a menos que estén contra las cuerdas - declaro Mithra con cierta ira en su voz.

Luego… miro a Roy curiosa.

-¿Y no aprovechaste el rescatarla para destruir ese cilindro que los contenía? Por como suenas, parece que llegaste tarde por unos minutos.

-…Me quede sin flechas explosivas - la ceja de Roy se crispo como un borrón - Si las tuviera habría volado eso aun con las quejas de la doctora.

Luego volvió al a seriedad.

-Roquette ahora trabaja en un virus para inutilizar a la niebla…

-Y si las Sombras se enteran de que ella puede hacer eso, será su blanco - completo Robin.

-Sí, pero ahora está fuera de la red. La escondí en el laboratorio de computación de la secundaria local - informo Roy mostrando la escuela.

-¿La dejaste sola? - Oliver lo miro extrañado.

-Por ahora está a salvo - recalco Flecha Roja.

-Y quieres que nosotros lo mantengamos así - Iron Woman dio un paso al frente - Bien, lo tomamos.

-Al fin una misión con tecnología donde no perdemos a nuestra tecnopata - dijo Robin con una sonrisa, aliviando de cierta forma a Wally, Superboy, Megan y Aqualad.

No solo por lo de Señor Tornado… hace una semana la Liga enfrento un androide con la capacidad de adaptarse a los poderes de los héroes, copiándolos. Lograron desmantelarlo con dificultad y tiempo.

El equipo debía escoltar las piezas a dos laboratorios distintos… pero Mithra se ausento ya que debía trabajar en un dispositivo de eliminación de plástico para Wayne Tech.

El resultado fue que unos monos robots se llevaron las partes, y el profesor Ivo, creador del androide conocido como Amazo, lo re ensamblo y abrumo al equipo… fue gracias al rápido pensamiento de Superboy que pudieron destruirlo.

-¿Tecnopata? - Artemisa alzo una ceja.

-Mi poder, además de mi cerebro - dijo la mujer de hierro señalando su cabeza.

-Como sea, mi trabajo finalizo.

Roy paso por todos y camino hacia los tubos Z.

-[Reconocido Veloz…

-Es Flecha Roja, B-07. Actualiza - gruño el arquero desapareciendo.

**Happy Harbor, 8 de Agosto. 21:59 PM:**

El equipo vigilaba la escuela y protegían a Roquette. Megan y Superboy estaban afuera mientras los demás adentro.

-_Señorita Marciana, enlazanos _\- ordeno Aqualad.

-_Enlace establecido._

-_Wow, esto es raro _\- dijo Artemisa por el enlace, agarrando su cabeza con una migraña.

-_Y me distrae _\- se quejó la doctora escribiendo códigos en la computadora - _De por sí ya es difícil codificar un virus de algoritmo en una computadora de niños con menos memoria RAM que un reloj de pulsera. ¿Ahora tengo que oír pensamientos adolecentes?_

-_No es por ofender… pero estamos protegiéndola mientras crea un virus para detener su tecnología que puede borrar edificios en minutos _\- dijo Iron Woman por el enlace… acercándose a la computadora - _Agregue el código BDSJAHF-009 para duplicar la velocidad de descarga._

-_No necesito la ayuda de una niña para… oh, es verdad _\- la doctora hiso una mueca al ver la razón que tenía Iron Woman.

-_Señora, ¿siempre se queja cuanto intentan protegerla? _\- Chico Flash, en traje de sigilo, mordió una barra de proteína.

-_Olla, tetera. ¿Se conocen? - _pregunto Artemisa claramente burlona.

-_Oye oye, no necesito ayuda de la nueva que saco a Flecha Roja del equipo_

-_Chico Flash, ella no la saco. El prácticamente está en contra de ser del equipo_ \- señalo Mithra cruzándose de brazos.

-_Gracias, alguien me apoya aquí_ \- Artemisa le sonrió agradecida.

-_El destino del mundo en juego_ \- les recordó Roquette ya molesta.

-_¿Qué tal si mejor me voy a patrullar con la Señorita Marciana y Superboy? _\- viendo como Chico Flash solo seguiría molestándola, Artemisa opto por irse.

-_Buena idea _\- se podía incluso sentir el cansancio en el pensamiento de Aqualad.

-_Deberías ser más amable con ella. Fue su flecha la que te salvo de Amazo _\- señalo Robin con una sonrisa divertida.

-_¿Qué? No, fue la flecha de Veloz, digo de Flecha Roja… ¿correcto? _\- Wally miro a su amigo queriendo que diga "si"

-_No en realidad._

-_…Aun sigue sin agradarme._

-_¿Sabes que puedo oírte~?_

-_… ¡Maldición!_

-_¿Por qué no pude conseguir a la Liga de la Justicia? _\- Roquette se masajeo la sien.

-_Aunque desarrollemos el virus será inútil si no localizamos el arma_ \- declaro Aqualad por el enlace acercándose a la doctora.

-_Mi Niebla no es un arma. Es cienca, ciencia genial_ \- declaro Roquette molesta por el uso de palabras del atlante.

-_Admito que es increíble, pero te guste o no es un arma _\- declaro Iron Woman al lado de Aqualad - _No solo consume todo, ya sea orgánico o inorgánico, sino que roba la información. Es ciencia genial, pero ahora es un arma que puede destruir todo._

Roquette gruño molesta… sabía que era verdad, pero no le gustaba que le digan así a SU tecnología.

-_...Oye Iron Woman, ¿no serias capaz de controlar La Niebla con tu tecnopatia? _\- Roquette se interesó de inmediato en eso cuando Robin pregunto.

-_No es tan simple. Mi tecnopatia no es tan amplia, podría controlar al menos 10 nanobots pero hay millones_ \- señalo Mithra.

-_Pero tu controlar los nanobots de tu traje_ \- señalo Wally.

-_¡Espera ¿nanobots?! _\- Roquette y Artemisa gritaron en shock, más la primera.

-_Es porque están enlazados a mis ondas cerebrales, pudiendo controlarlas como una extensión sin un poder de por medio_ \- explico Iron Woman, transformando su brazo en una espada.

-_Tu… puedes hacer nanobots, ¿y los usas para… eso?_ \- Roquette estaba muy confundida por la forma de usar de Mithra su cerebro.

-_Hey, quiero usar mi cerebro para ayudar a la gente, no solo en la vida cotidiana sino también contra idiotas megalómanos y demás_ \- dijo Iron Woman encogiéndose de hombros _-Admítelo, es ciencia genial~_

-_... Lo admito, lo es_ \- Roquette suspiro con una sonrisa.

-_…Dime ¿puedes rastrear el paradero de la Niebla?_

-_Puedo, pero tendría que conectarme a la red y aquí, sería como poner un gran cartel de neón que diga "liquídennos" _ \- claramente a la doctora no le gustaba ese escenario.

Aqualad y Iron Woman pusieron una mano en sus hombros, a modo de apoyo.

Roquette… dudo, pero al final presiono una tecla, localizando a La Niebla de forma instantánea en Filadelfia, en un avión.

-_Señorita Marciana, la doctora Roquette localizo La Niebla_ \- informo Aqualad a la marciana - _Reconfigura la Bio Nave para que Robin pueda seguirla._

-_¿Voy con él? _\- pregunto Iron Woman al líder.

-_Sí, las capacidades de tu armadura serán útiles para neutralizarla temporalmente, o si es posible encargarte del cilindro de almacenamiento._

_-Sin el cilindro no tienen energía para funcionar o descargar datos_ \- agrego Roquette.

-_Bien, deséennos suerte _\- Mithra abrió la ventana y salió por ahí, con la Bio Nave siguiéndola muy cerca.

Mithra voló un poco menos, dejando que la Bio Nave la rebase y abra la parte de atrás.

-Gracias chica - agradeció Mithra entrando, caminando hacia Robin al volante.

-¿Necesitas un aventón? - Robin sonrió divertido.

-Que gracioso, ¿ya tienes tu licencia de conducir? - Rebatió Mithra riéndose.

**Filadelfia, Laboratorios S.T.A.R.:**

**-**Robin a Aqualad.

-_"Aquí Aqualad"_

-Seguimos La Niebla hasta los Laboratorios S.T.A.R. de Filadelfia… llegamos tarde.

-No… quedo nada - dijo Iron Woman con ojos muy ensanchados - Es malo. Los Laboratorios S.T.A.R. son ciencia avanzada y sus secretos ahora están en manos de las Sombras.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? - pregunto Robin al líder.

-_"Sigan a La Niebla. Nosotros trasladaremos a la doctora Roquette"_ \- dijo Aqualad con seriedad.

La Bio Nave siguió la señal de La Niebla hasta… Wayne Tech.

-Wayne Tech, es su siguiente blanco. En teoría, su sistema de software podría ser…

-¿Usado para piratear el "tú sabes que"? - pregunto Mithra aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Sí, pero lo peor es que opera con empleados las 24 horas - Robin abrió los ojos horrorizado - Nunca evacuaremos a tiempo el edificio.

Iron Woman entrecerró los ojos… antes de notar algo. Una furgoneta negra deteniéndose en un estacionamiento frente a Wayne Tech.

Vio la puerta abriéndose… mostrando a un sujeto con casco cibernético y ojo rojo.

-¡El virus está descargándose! - informo Robin.

-¡Busca una forma de cargarlo a La Niebla! - grito Iron Woman formando su casco - ¡Encontré a la cabeza! ¡Me encargare de él mientras les pones el virus!

Mithra salió de la Bio Nave mientras el sujeto estaba por liberar La Niebla…

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

-ARG - el sujeto grito de dolor cuando fue repentinamente impactado por un repulsor de Mithra.

-Lo siento ciclope, pero Wayne Tech no está en el menú - dijo Iron Woman apuntándole con sus repulsores mientras Robin bajaba balanceándose.

El ciclope gruño, accionando unos botones en la batería de su cintura mientras su ojo se iluminaba.

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

-GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRR - Iron Woman gruño cuando el ciclope disparo un potente laser rojo, pero formando un escudo con sus nanobots pudo bloquearlo.

Aprovechando el combate, Robin se deslizo y se acercó al cilindro donde estaban los nanobots, conectando su guante tecnológico para descargar el virus.

El miembro de las Sombras lo noto, dejando su laser para encargarse del mocoso…

Pero, cometió un error…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

Olvido contra quien luchaba.

Un repulsor impacto al sujeto, haciéndolo estrellar contra la otra puerta de la camioneta dejando una considerable abolladura… incluso juraría que iba a atravesarla.

-¡Robin! - grito Iron Woman sin despegar la vista del ciclope que se levantaba.

-¡Ya casi! - dijo Robin mientras la barra se llenaba… hasta que se completó - ¡Ya está!

El cilindro desprendió un brillo rojo, mientras los nanobots dentro morían.

-¡No! - el ciclope grito molesto listo para disparar de nuevo…

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM

Pero un golpe del puño amplificado de Iron Woman lo dejo KO.

-Buen golpe.

-Buen trabajo.

Ambos chocaron los cinco, mientras Iron Woman levantaba el cilindro.

-Ahora… a asegurarnos de que no puedan hacer más.

Mithra… arrojo el cilindro al aire mientras el reactor de su pecho brillaba…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Y disparo su unirrayo, destrozando el cilindro y su contenido.

-Buen tiro - Robin alzo su pulgar.

-Gracias, ahora volvamos - Mithra activo su comunicador - Acabamos de destruir La Niebla.

-_"Y nosotros salvamos a Roquette, por poco" _\- informo Aqualad.

-_"Odio las telarañas"_ \- gruño Superboy extrañando a ambos.

-¿Paso algo? - Robin pregunto curioso.

-_"… La Sombra que fue tras nosotros trajo refuerzos. Un sujeto con garfio con cadena en mano y otro de traje oscuro que disparaba telaraña y se pegaba como una araña a la pared"_

-… Qué bueno que nosotros tuvimos lo fácil.

-Tú lo has dicho chibi.

**Unos días después:**

-Me alegra que desee darnos una mano señorita Roquette - dijo nadie más que Bruce Wayne, caminando junto a la mencionada doctora.

Luego de lo de La Niebla, se decidió que la doctora Roquette debía estar bajo una mejor vigilancia por su seguridad, pero no interfiriendo su trabajo… ¿y qué mejor opción que Wayne Tech?

Si, hicieron exámenes y de todo para corroborar que no era una infiltrada ni tenia comandos o algo así con hipnotismo.

-Sinceramente señor Wayne, estoy aliviada y emocionada por esto - dijo Roquette con una pequeña sonrisa… luego de lo que paso, quiere relajarse.

¿Y qué mejor que construir ciencia que ayude al mundo?

-Me alegro, de hecho iras al laboratorio principal - dijo Bruce con una sonrisa ensayada - Pero primero, hay alguien que debes conocer.

Ambos tomaron un ascensor, bajando.

-¿Alguien? - la rubia alzo una ceja curiosa.

-Alguien quienes muy pocos aquí en Wayne Tech conocen, por su seguridad - las palabras de Bruce Wayne confundieron a Roquette.

Llegaron hacia uno de los pisos inferiores más profundos, encontrándose con un hombre de piel morena con canas y arrugas notables, usando un traje.

-Lucius, ¿esta ella? - pregunto el multimillonario.

-Si señor Wayne - dijo el llamado Lucius, jefe de negocios de Wayne Enterprice, y ayuda recurrente para el alter ego del mutimillonario - Ha estado esperando una hora y se puso a mejorar unos diseños. Esa chica no sabe cuándo parar.

-¿Chica? - Roquette parpadeo extrañada.

-Oh, debe ser la señorita Roquette - Lucius le sonrió - Lucius Fox, jefe de negocios de Wayne Enterprise.

-Un placer - Roquette le devolvió el saludo - ¿Y de que chica hablan?

-Es quien quería presentarte.

Bruce la llevo hasta un laboratorio… y al abrir la puerta, los ojos de la rubia se ensancharon.

-Oh, eres la doctora Serling Roquette~ es un placer conocerte al fin~

Roquette veía en shock a una joven de 17 años, de cabello blanco con ojos rojos y bata, manejando unas muy complicadas formulas.

-Doctora Roquette, le presento a la joven genio Mithra - dijo Bruce sonriendo.

-Me halagas mucho señor Wayne - Mithra le sonrió rascándose la mejilla.

-Yo… pero… ¿Qué? - Seling estaba confundida.

-Créanos, es más de lo que aparenta - Lucius se rio de buena gana.

-Es un honor conocerla, su trabajo con la nanorobotica es envidiable - dijo la albina acercándose - ¿Cómo hiso para que cada nanobot cumpla su función sin poder una sobrecarga en sus sistemas?

-Oh, bueno…

Bruce y Lucius sonrieron al ver como Roquette y Mithra entraban en una amena charla.

-Fue buena idea traerla aquí señor Wayne - dijo el moreno canoso - No solo puede estar vigilada, también ayudara a Mithra con sus trabajos. Además… necesitaba alguien con quien poder hablar de esa forma.

Bruce… asintió de acuerdo con Lucius. Esa fue la razón por la que trajo a Roquette aquí, ayudaba con los proyectos y se la mantenía vigilada. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

**Días después:**

El equipo casi no tuvo misiones importantes… excepto una dada por Tornado Rojo.

Un amigo de la Sociedad de la Justicia, Kent Nelson, alias el Doctor Destino el supremo hechicero de la Tierra, había desaparecido y debían ir a vigilar el Casco de Destino.

Y… casi con quemados en lava por culpa de Wally.

Verán, Wally no cree en la magia, estando seguro que todo puede ser explicado por medio de la ciencia y declarando que los magos eran farsantes… pero fingió ser creyente para coquetear con Megan.

Y uno dirá ¿Mithra no es lo mismo? Pues algo así… para ella, "magia" es la manipulación de campos cuánticos, gracias a análisis de Viernes, por medios naturales sin tecnología.

Wally había olvidado la existencia de varios héroes y villanos que hacían magia, pero ella no.

En fin, de forma extraña lograron llegar con Kent Nelson y lo salvaron de Abra Kadabra, un sujeto con tecnología del futuro que simulaba magia… y un niño con pinta de extraño con un gato.

Claramente… el niño era el más peligroso, y con razones.

Mientras el equipo lidiaba con Abra Kadabra, Wally y Kent subieron a la cima de la torre seguidos por Klarion, el chico que resultó ser un Señor del Caos.

Ahí, Kent Nelson murió antes de que pudiera usar el casco, dejándoselo a Wally quien no tuvo mejor opción entre el caos y la perdida.

Según el… dentro del casco habita un Señor del Orden, Nabu, quien es el que toma en control y es el verdadero Doctor Destino.

Gracias a eso, a duras penas lograron vencer a Klarion y detener a Abra Kadabra. El Casco de Destino ahora está en el salón de recuerdos del Monte Justicia, luego de que todos le dieran un funeral a Kent Nelson, poniéndolo junto a su amada esposa.

Y recientemente tuvieron una misión para detener a Clayface, un nuevo villano con la capacidad de adoptar la forma que desee dado que… literalmente es de arcilla.

Sin embargo pudo escapar, ya que Aqualad estaba distraído y no pudo dar órdenes. Tampoco es que lo culpaba, por lo que pudo recoger al parecer extrañaba su hogar, Atlantis.

Ella también lo haría sabiendo que su hogar esta tan cerca y lejos.

Así que temporalmente, Aqualad estaba fuera en Atlantis… lo que en este momento no parece bueno.

-Batman, una duda - Iron Woman en su traje se acercó al caballero de la noche - Sin Aqualad ¿Quién liderara el equipo?

-Tú lo harás - la simple respuesta del Caballero de la Noche la sorprendió.

-¿Qué? Wow wow, creo que te equivo…

-No me equivoco - declaro Batman con más seriedad - Si Aqualad no llega, lideraras el equipo.

La albina con armadura trago nerviosa… ¿ella, liderando un equipo? Que por favor no sea complicado.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llego el capítulo.**

**Se avanzaron 3 capítulos y llegamos a uno importante… que mostrara los primeros cambios con la historia original.**

**No diré mas, dejen reviews por favor y este es Ikari no Ryujin, despidiéndose…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Buenas a todos, aquí traigo el nuevo cap. Me tarde por mis otros fics y un reinicio, pero al fin llegó un momento que esperaba.**

**Iron Rock man: gracias amigo.**

**Sin más, empecemos:**

**Referencias:**

**\- **hola** \- diálogos**

**\- **_hola_** \- pensamientos o recuerdos.**

**-[**Hola] -IAs.

**\- **_"hola"_** \- llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

_Capítulo 4: Privado_

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Mithra grito de golpe, levantándose… en medio de la nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? - susurro la albina agarrándose la cabeza, mientras se levantaba.

Parecía… un desierto, pero no podía reconocer cual. ¿Cómo llego a un desierto?

-No recuerdo ser sonámbula - susurro viendo a todos lados, antes de ver hacia abajo… y sus ojos se ensancharon.

¡¿Por qué tenía una luz en su pecho?!

…Espera… ¡N-No puede ser!

Ella acerco su dedo y lo presiono… y millones de nanobots salieron cubriéndola, formando su armadura.

-¡N-No es posible! - grito en shock viendo sus manos y armadura - ¡P-Pero, esta armadura aún no estaba lista! ¡Me faltaban los componentes finales!

El casco acabo de formarse, formando la visión y mostrando datos, entre ellos… la fecha.

-¡¿Septiembre?! ¡Pero estamos en marzo! - Iron Woman estaba confundida y alarmada… ¡¿Cómo es que de repente acabo 6 meses en el futuro?!

No, espera… cálmate y piensa las cosas más racionalmente. Más probable que allá acabado en el futuro, era que perdiera la memoria.

-Pero ¿Qué hiso que la perdiera? - se preguntó - Viernes talvez sepa algo…

-_Mantengan silencio radial en todo momento. Eso incluye no usar a Viernes por posible pirateo, Iron Woman._

Pero la voz de Batman resonó en su cabeza, haciendo que la agarre con dolor.

-¿B-Batman? ¿Pero qué pasa? Además… sonó en plural - Mithra dejo de agarrarse la cabeza, preguntándose qué pasaba.

Uno normalmente elegiría seguir las ordenes de Batman, además de que tenía sentido… pero eso poco le importa ahora.

-Reactivar comunicación con Viernes, cerrar canal por completo - susurro la albina mientras un icono de candado aparecía en su pantalla. Aun había riesgo de pirateo, pero las defensas serían mayores.

Pero no podía hablar por mucho tiempo. Y cuando se conectó con Viernes en la Armería…

-[¡Mithra, ¿estás bien?! ¡¿Estas herida?!]

Viernes… se oía alarmada y muy preocupada.

-Viernes, me alegra oírte - Mithra suspiro de alivio - tengo… algunas preguntas ¿sabes que hago en el desierto? ¿Y por qué Batman ordeno que te bloqueara?

-[… ¿No lo recuerdas?] - la pregunta de Viernes recibió una negativa de Mithra - [Batman y la Liga descubrieron una señal de energía alienígena en el desierto de Bialyan, así que tú y el equipo fueron a investigar]

-¿Equipo? - cuestiono Mithra volando un poco en cualquier dirección.

-[…Mithra ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?] - pregunto la IA preocupada, y el que use su nombre indicaba su estado.

Normalmente la llama "señorita" pero cuando es algo que la altera usa su nombre… no suele mostrar sus emociones.

-Recuerdo… regañar al Rhodey cuando me pidió en broma que le dé una armadura con armamento.

-[…Eso fue hace unos 6 meses con 9 días… esto es preocupante] - dijo Viernes alterada.

-Tengo que encontrar una forma de recuperar mis recuerdos - gruño la albina sobrevolando el desierto.

-[Busque rápido a la Señorita Marciana. Con sus poderes telepáticos, podrá re ensamblar sus recuerdos] - instruyo Viernes con seriedad y urgencia.

-¿Señorita Marciana?

-[La nieta del Detective Marciano. Es fácil distinguirla con su piel verde y cabello pelirrojo] - informo Viernes antes de ocurrírsele algo - [Utilice el sistema de rastreo. En caso de extravió, convenció a los demás de usar chips especiales en sus trajes para localizarse]

-Entendido - Mithra… fruncio el ceño al ver una alerta - Tendre que cortar la comunicación, intentas hackearme.

-[Pero Mithra…] - Viernes claramente parecía en contra de la idea - [… Por favor no corte a conexión, solo cortemos la comunicación mientras me transfiero de la computadora de la Armería a la armadura]

-¿Puedes?

-[Termino de instalar las antenas especiales para la transferencia a satélites y armadura de forma inalámbrica, pero faltaban calibrarse por lo que no los uso]

-Bien, si están listos hazlo - dijo Mithra mientras la comunicación se cortaba, evitando el pirateo. A su vez, un icono de una cara humana pequeña apareció aun lado con una barra de carga.

De mientras, se concentró en localizar a la Señorita Marciana. Un mapa se formó en su pantalla, mostrando puntos rojos con una brújula.

-Así no poder dar con ninguno - gruño Mithra molesta - ¿Hay forma de resaltar quien es cada punto?

Y de inmediato nombres clave aparecieron sobre o al lado de los puntos.

-Olvídalo - Mithra puso los ojos en blanco antes de mirar él mapa de nuevo - Veamos… Speedy, claramente Chico Flash… chibi, Robin… no sé quién es Steel Boy ni Luna, pero uno está cerca de Robin y el otro de Wally, así que deben ser miembros del equipo.

Luego vio el último punto, que extrañamente tenía por nombre Megan… ¿y se acercaba a ella? Pero si no había na…

PAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM

Y termino chocando con un objeto volador e invisible no identificado.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué me golpeo?

-_¡Perdón!_

Mithra agarro su cabeza ligeramente cuando escucho un grito en ella, antes de ver con quien choco.

Y… se sorprendió sinceramente. De no ser por la descripción de Viernes, se estaría preguntando si tendría una relación con cierto marciano de la Liga.

-Disculpa pero ¿eres de casualidad la Señorita Marciana? - pregunto Iron Woman acercándose un poco.

-_¿Señorita Marciana? _\- la pelirroja de piel verde con pecas, que no era otra más que Megan, inclino la cabeza - _Jamás me han llamado así… ¡Espera, eres la chica en armadura de mis recuerdos!_

-Iron Woman, señorita - Mithra hiso una reverencia - ¿Y podría dejar de hablar en mi cabeza? Es un poco molesto.

-Oh, perdón - Megan se disculpó, cortando la conexión psíquica que hiso inconscientemente -Eto… Iron Woman ¿sabes que paso?

-Estoy tan perdida como tú - dijo Mithra cruzándose de brazos - Viernes me dijo que tu podrías reparar mis recuerdos.

-¿Viernes?

-Mi IA y mejor amiga.

-Oh… bueno, talvez pueda… pero no sé si con nosotras dos bastara - Megan se acarició el brazo - Lo que sea que nos golpeó… destrozo nuestros recuerdos. Vi antes a Superboy pero… parecía una bestia.

-¿Superboy? - Iron Woman parpadeo ante eso… ¿otro kriptoniano aterrizo en la Tierra y se volvió el compañero de Superman?

-No importa… tenemos que encontrar a los demás - dijo la marciana seria.

-Se dónde están por los rastreadores… al parecer están a unos 10 km para el oeste - señalo la heroína con armadura - Y están muy cerca. No me sorprendería que se junten en un rato.

-¡Entonces no perdamos tiempo!

Megan se apresuró a ir en aquella dirección, y Mithra la siguió de inmediato.

-Por cierto… ¿de qué rastreador hablas? - pregunto Megan extrañada.

-Al parecer todos tienen un rastreador para poder localizarnos - informo Mithra.

-…Oh, eso explica la pulsera - Megan alzo su brazo viendo una pulsera negra con una pequeña piedra.

Era lo único no formado por su mente… se preguntaba por qué lo tenía.

**En otra parte:**

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUSSSSSHHHHH

PAM

-¡Woa!/¡Auch!

Un borrón negro se tropezó con una piedra, cayendo por unas dunas y soltando algo de color verde con amarillo.

-Fíjate en el camino - gruño una voz femenina molesta y algo adolorida.

-Lo siento - gimió otra masculina y joven.

Este duo no era otro más que Chico Flash y Artemisa, quienes también perdieron sus recuerdos.

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA

Ambos apenas esquivaron unos disparos que venían de drones a control remoto, los cuales dieron vuelta para volver a disparar.

Artemisa saco su arco y una flecha apuntando…

-_¡Vamos para allá!_

Pero el repentino grito en su cabeza la hiso disparar antes, haciendo que la flecha falle.

-¿Escuchaste una voz femenina gritar en tu cabeza? - pregunto a su acompañante.

-Siempre hay voces femeninas en mi cabeza - y como no, Wally no perdía tiempo en intentar coquetear.

Los drones volvieron a dirigirse hacia ellos…

BOOOOOOOOMMMMM

BOOOOOOOMMMMM

Pero dos lasers azules impactaron a los drones, destruyéndolos, mientras Iron Woman y la Señorita Marciana descendían.

-¡¿Iron Woman?! - grito Wally en shock al verla.

-También me alegro verte Chico Flash y… ¿Fem Flecha Verde? - Iron Woman alzo una ceja al ver a Artemisa.

-Hola Megan~ - Megan se dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza con una sonrisa - Debí suponer que no lo sabrías. Ella es Artemisa, una de nuestras compañeras junto a Chico Flash, alias Wally.

-Espera ¿Artemisa? ¿Cómo la diosa de la caza y la luna?... eso explica el sobrenombre del chip.

-Aguarda ¿somos un equipo?

-¿Tu nombre es Wally?

¿Cómo es que eso es lo único que destacaba Artemisa de todo lo que dijo Megan?

-Luego nos ponemos al día. Hay que salvar a Superboy - dijo Megan con seriedad.

-¿Es como así de alto, musculoso y de mal carácter? - pregunto Artemisa haciendo aproximaciones con sus manos.

-Si es un compañero también, ya me cae mal - dijo molesto Chico Flash - Nos atacó como una bestia salvaje.

-[Descarga finalizada] - sonó la voz de Viernes en la armadura de Mithra - [Puedo decir que la razón por la que Superboy se comporta asi, es porque cronológicamente tiene solo 16 semanas. Si le borraron 6 meses de su vida, entonces debe actuar por puro instinto primitivo]

-Según mi mejor amiga, Superboy también debe haber perdido recuerdos y se volvió una masa primitiva que solo sabe aplastar y rugir de ira - resumió Mithra con ojos entrecerrados - Y según mi mapa, está junto a Robin.

-Espera ¿Cómo sabes que esta con él? - pregunto confundida Artemisa.

-Al parecer tenemos microchips de rastreo para poder localizarnos en caso de separación - Iron Woman se encogió de hombros mientras los ojos de Wally y Artemisa se ensanchaban - Y si estoy en lo correcto debemos apurarnos. Estamos en el desierto de Bialyan y no somos bienvenidos.

Con esa declaración, el grupo empezó a moverse hacia la dirección de Robin y Superboy.

**En la noche temprana:**

-Debí verlo venir - murmuro Robin… rodeado por soldados bialyanos junto a un extraño aparato.

Sin problema somete a varios, pero algunos le apuntan…

FIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUSSSHHH

-Yo tomare eso~

Pero un borrón negro con una reconocida voz los desarmo, de paso noqueándolos con puños rápidos.

Dos más salieron volando de la nada, mientras la Señorita Marciana se revelaba.

Otros tres fueron impactados por explosiones repulsaras, mientras Iron Woman descendía con estilo.

El último fue atrapado por una flecha boleadora de Artemisa.

-¡CF! ¡Me alegra ver una cara conocida! - Robin sonrió estrechando la mano de su mejor amigo.

-¡Robin! ¿Perdiste la memoria también? - pregunto Wally.

-Seis meses, atémoslos y comparemos notas - señalo Robin con seriedad.

Luego de atar a los soldados con una cuerda de Artemisa, el grupo se separó un poco para charlar.

-Encontré esto mientras exploraba. Una señal me llevo a esto -Robin saco un pedazo de tela negra con una S reconocible.

-¡Es de Superboy! - Megan grito tomando la tela, y Mithra la analizo.

-Y es justo la que tiene el microchip.

-¿Microchips? Eso explica estos puntos - dijo Robin mostrando su mapa, y los puntos con otros sobrenombres diferentes de los de Mithra - Déjame adivinar ¿eres Rocket Woman?

Mithra puso cara de palo debajo de su máscara y casco.

-También tuve una visión/recuerdo de Batman, ordenando silencio radial - dijo Robin - Creo que trabajamos para él.

-¿Cómo sabes que no trabajamos para mi mentor? - pregunto Wally presionando el símbolo en su pecho… y su traje negro cambio a su clásico amarillo y rojo.

Los otros cuatro se sorprendieron por eso.

-[Tecnología de camuflaje con nanobots. Solo Chico Flash y Aqualad poseen esa tecnología de momento] - revelo Viernes en voz alta para todos, sorprendiéndolos más por ese otro nombre.

-¡¿Aqualad?! ¡¿Sabes dónde está ahora?! - pregunto Robin preocupado. Si ha estado en este desierto por todo un día…

-[Debido a un asunto personal, no pudo llegar y eso dejo a Mithra a cargo de la misión] - la revelación de Viernes los impacto más - [No hay tiempo que perder. Señorita Marciana, si puedes recuperar sus recuerdos…]

Megan… se veía nerviosa, pero luego suspiro y abrió los ojos brillando en verde.

De repente, ya no estaban en el desierto sino en un espacio oscuro con imágenes fragmentadas. Los cuatro estaban confundidos ante la vista bizarra.

-Los traje dentro de mi mente para compartir lo que he podido recordar, pero necesito su ayuda.

En una luz blanca, Megan hiso acto de aparición con su capucha puesta.

-Por ti sola no puedes recuperarlos, necesitas de los demás para formar la imagen completa con lo que tienen - adivino Robin ganando un asentimiento de Megan.

-Espera ¿quieres entrar en nuestras cabezas? - pregunto Artemisa claramente reacia a eso.

-N-No quiero ser invasiva pero…

-Hazlo - dijo Mithra sin dudar sorprendiendo a Megan y Artemisa - Si debes meterte en nuestras cabezas para así arreglar nuestros recuerdos, hazlo.

-Estoy con Rocket Girl~ - dijo Robin serio pero con un toque burlón con lo último.

-Nena, mi cerebro es todo tuyo - declaro Wally con un intento de coqueteo - Tratare de que mi brillantez no te deslumbre.

-No le hagas caso, su cabeza siempre está en la novena nube - Iron Woman le restó importancia sacándole una carcajada al Chico Maravilla y una ceja crispándose a Chico Flash.

Aun así… el pelirrojo miro a Artemisa y se acercó un poco, tomando su mano con cuidado y confianza.

Esta se sorprendió, aunque no lo demostró, y miro Wally… antes de ver a Megan.

-Solo los últimos 6 meses y solo lo que necesites - aclaro la rubia.

Megan asintió satisfecha, cerrando los ojos y alzando los brazos… cuatro manos verdes astrales salieron y agarraron las cabezas de los jóvenes héroes, mientras las imágenes en el fondo comenzaban a unirse formando un todo.

Y… lo recordaron.

La Atalaya detecto una señal de energía alienígena y desconocida en el desierto de Bialyan, y se envió al equipo bajo el mando de Iron Woman a investigar. Como la soberana, Abeja Reina, no es miembro de las Naciones Unidas, las comunicaciones podían ser interceptadas por lo que ordeno mantener silencio radial.

La misión era solo averiguar que ocurría…

Pero… solo pudieron recordar hasta que Iron Woman ordeno a Señorita Marciana que mantenga la conexión telepática mientras iba en modo camuflaje a la tienda de donde venía la señal alienígena, así como gritos de dolor según Iron Woman aunque no escuchaban nada.

-Maldición - de regreso al desierto, Mithra se agarró la cabeza - Recuerdo todo en estos 6 meses… pero solo hasta ahí.

-¿No sabes que paso después? - pregunto Robin a la marciana.

-No lo sé. Es lo último que yo… que nosotros recordamos - dijo Megan corrigiéndose, antes de agarrar su cabeza.

-_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG_

-¡No! - grito la marciana elevándose - ¡Están hiriendo a Superboy!

-¡Espere, aun no… - las palabras de Robin murieron cuando la Señorita Marciana se elevó y salió volando en una dirección.

-Mierda - murmuro Iron Woman - Robin, ve con Artemisa y Chico Flash a la Bio-nave. Estoy trasmitiendo a tu mapa su ubicación. Necesito que tengan listos el medio de escape.

-Sera lo mejor - comento Wally mientras Robin abría su mapa, notando la señal de la Bio-nave - No tengo combustible y ella casi no tiene flechas.

-¿Y por quien perdí la mayoría? - pregunto Artemisa mirando al velocista, quien silbo inocentemente.

-Ya tengo las coordenadas - Robin alzo un pulgar, dejando que Iron Woman se eleve y siga a Megan.

**Campamento:**

Iron Woman se dirigió al mismo campamento que investigaban ayer… y de repente se agarró la cabeza.

-AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG

-[¡Mithra ¿Qué paso?!] - grito Viernes alarmada.

-Es… alguien… alguien grita de dolor ahí dentro - gruño la albina con armadura, descendiendo hasta la entrada de la carpa pero cambiando los colores de su armadura a negro para que no se note tanto.

Y… lo que vio la sorprendió. Por un lado, al lado de Superboy sujeto a una camilla suspendida, había un sujeto muy pálido con una cúpula en la cabeza que exponía su cerebro, mirando el espacio vacío fijamente… o mejor dicho, a la Señorita Marciana invisible.

Al pareces tenían un combate psíquico, prueba de eso es como el viento se arremolinaba un poco y las cosas flotaban.

Pero por el otro lado… había una esfera atrapada en unos seguros que liberaban electricidad, haciendo que la esfera suelte pitidos… de dolor.

Era… era de ella de donde escuchaba los gritos.

-¡La lastiman bastardos!

Mandando el sigilo a la mierda, Iron Woman entro y apunto sus repulsores tomando a los soldados por sorpresa.

BOOOOOOOOOOMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOMMM

Y disparo antes de que respondan, logrando impactar la máquina que mantenía a la esfera y una de las esposas de Superboy.

-[Brooooooommmmm] - la esfera salió de donde estaba, soltando unos pitidos antes de atacar a más soldados.

\- De nada - dijo Iron Woman, disparando a científicos y soldados, viendo como Superboy se lanzaba contra el sujeto raro, solo para rebotar.

Se levantó… y se quedó quieto con su mano suspendida en el aire. No… había tocado a la Señorita Marciana.

Y unos segundos después, se separó viendo a más soldados aparecer.

-¡Hojalata, ¿Qué tal una bola rápida?!

Mithra… sonrió debajo de su casco, parece que Megan logro recuperarle los recuerdos.

-¡Ya rugiste Superboy! - Iron Woman se lanzo hacia Superboy, quien puso sus manos juntas y las estiro, dejando que la heroína en armadura se posicione sobre ellos…

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSHHHHHH

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Y fue lanzada con un potente impulso que, combinado con su armadura, noqueo a varios soldados con el impacto.

Algunos lograron evadirlo y apuntarles…

-[Beep beep]

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM

Pero la esfera alíen los embistió sin detenerse.

-Esta esfera ya me cae tan bien - Iron Woman se rio disparando a más soldados, volando sus vehículos en el proceso.

Pero… todo empezó a descontrolarse cuando un tornado se formó en la carpa por el combate psíquico entre Megan y el otro sujeto.

-[Beep beep broooom]

-¡Mierda, sí que son intensos! - Iron Woman se impulsó con sus repulsores para no salir volando.

Y al final… el tornado estallo, mandando todo a volar y dejando que Superboy aterrice con Megan en sus brazos.

-¡Wow, a eso llamo volar la casa! - grito Mithra aterrizando frente a ambos -… Si, lo sé. Mal chiste.

-No fue tan malo - Superboy se rio, mientras Megan se reía débilmente. El combate la agoto.

-[Beep beep]

Y… Mithra sintió la esfera alienígena empujarla un poco y pegarse a ella.

-…Decidido, me la quedo - declaro Mithra acariciando a la esfera, que soltó pitidos felices.

-¿Ahora tenemos mascotas? - pregunto Superboy divertido.

El trio soltó una pequeña risa… pero, cerca el sujeto de antes se levantó adolorido… y furioso.

-¡Ustedes!

Los ojos de los tres se ensancharon girándose, viendo al psíquico más que enojado.

-¡Los dejare en estado vegetal! - rugió con sus ojos inyectados de sangre.

Superboy trato de moverse, pero con la Señorita Marciana en brazos le sería imposible llegar, lo mismo para Mithra y la esfera. Sus mentes solo podían registrar el alejarse lo más rápido posible para no verse afectados

-¡Psimon…

-[¡NO!]

Pero… hubo alguien con un pensamiento mucho más rápido y extendido.

Viernes tomo control del brazo de Mithra, alzándolo cuando Psimon rugió furioso y su repulso brillaba como nunca.

-¡Dice que…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

Las palabras de Psimon… fueron cortadas de golpe cuando el sonido del repulsar resonó en el desierto.

Los ojos del psíquico estaban anchos… mientras sangre salía de su frente, la cual ahora tenía un agujero que atravesaba su cerebro.

Los ojos de los tres jóvenes héroes estaban anchos ante lo que paso, con los de la Señorita Marciana más llenos de horror llevando sus manos a la boca.

-Mithra… ¿e-esa… fue…? - La marciana vio a su amiga, que por la máscara no veía su expresión.

Pero esta no era muy diferente a la suya.

**Más tarde, Atalaya:**

Los miembros originales de la Liga, se habían reunido para hablar de la última misión del equipo.

-Según los informes que dieron, es claro que la Abeja Reina tiene contactos con seres extraterrestres que le envían por medios desconocidos tecnología muy avanzada - explico Batman a los otros 6 miembros fundadores: Superman, La Mujer Maravilla, Flash, Hal Jordan alias Linterna Verde, Aquaman y el Detective Marciano.

-Sin embargo, si actuamos la confianza de las Naciones Unidas sobre nosotros se podría destruir al no contar con más pruebas que la vinculen.

-En otras palabras, apenas obtuvimos algo y no es suficiente - resumió Hal.

-Exacto - Batman asintió, aunque también se le notaba molesto por esto - Con eso concluiría el informe…

-¿No te olvidas de algo Batman?

Flash hablo llamando la atención de todos.

-…Durante la confrontación final entre el equipo de Superboy, Señorita Marciana y Iron Woman contra el grupo de soldados bialyanos y el psíquico Psimon, Iron Woman… o más específicamente su IA, asesino a Psimon.

La revelación hiso que los ojos de los héroes se ensancharan.

-Wow wow ¿Qué? - Hal lo miro con ojos anchos - ¿Me estás diciendo que su computadora mato a alguien?

-Jordan, no hay que…

-Bats, es más que preocupante - dijo Flash serio - Si algo me enseñaron las constantes películas y experiencias de la vida, si una IA mata es solo el inicio de algo desastroso.

-¿No lo estas exagerando? - pregunto sorpresivamente Diana - No sé mucho de estas… IAs… pero en mis encuentros con Iron Woman he tenido mis charlas con Viernes y no se ve como alguien que haga algo así.

-Usualmente no - dijo Batman - Pero Viernes no es una IA común. Su objetivo principal es la protección de Iron Woman, y según los informes su acción fue la más lógica en aquel momento para proteger a los tres, principalmente a su creadora.

-… ¿Cuál es tu opinión Superman? - pregunto el Rey de Atlantis al kriptoniano serio - En lo personal, no es muy molesto para mí. A Kaldur le he enseñado que la muerte siempre es una posibilidad, ya sea la suya o de los enemigos. Como héroes, evitamos que pase siempre que podemos.

-Yo misma no tengo inconveniente - comento Diana - He sido entrenada desde niña y me enseñaron cuando es 100% necesario tomar una vida.

-... En lo personal, la decisión de la IA, como dijo Batman, fue la más lógica en ese momento - dijo el Detective Marciano - La vida, identidad, y vidas relacionadas a los tres jóvenes héroes, entre ellos mi sobrina, estaban en peligro. El llamado Psimon fue un oponente demasiado duro para el grupo, y me alegro que mi sobrina haya vuelto a salvo.

-Comparto los miedos de Flash y Hal - confeso Superman - Pero… por los informes de Batman podemos considerar a Viernes más humana que otras Inteligencias Artificiales como la de la base y la Atalaya. Odio el matar, no importa a quien sea, pero no podemos condenarla por una decisión que acabo salvando tres vidas.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? - pregunto Flash algo molesto.

-… Esperar a mañana - dijo el Caballero de la Noche.

**Flashback:**

_Mithra, de unos 10 años, estaba terminando una placa informática con unos lentes._

_En su mente, repetía las lecciones de su padre sobre informática y mecánica… este, era su proyecto conjunto… se suponía que lo acabarían juntos…_

_Unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos, terminando la placa y poniéndola en el CPU… lo acciono, viendo el monitor…_

_Pero… nada._

_-…L-Lo sabía - susurro la pequeña - Soy… inútil sin papa… ni mama… *Sniff* *Sniff*_

_La pequeña albina empezó a llorar… pero, la pantalla se encendió de repente mostrando una línea blanca con fondo negro._

_-[… ¿Qué ocurre, señorita?]_

_Los ojos aun con lágrimas de Mithra se abrieron, levantando la mirada viendo en shock la pantalla._

_-[¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Desea algo?] - pregunto la voz femenina, aunque sonaba monótona y robótica obviamente._

_-L-Lo hice… ¡L-Lo hice! - las lágrimas de la chica aumentaron, abrazando la computadora, aunque la IA recién creada no entendía nada._

_Pero… si entendía algo… su creadora estaba, como le dicen los humanos, triste… y no debe dejar que vuelva a estar así._

_Esa era su misión, dada por Tony Stark… cuidar de Mithra Stark._

**Actualidad:**

-[Señorita…yo…]

-…-

En la Armería, Mithra estaba frente a la pantalla enorme sin ver el rostro holográfico de Viernes, preocupando a la IA.

-[… Sé que… debió horrorizarte lo que hice… pero no había forma] - dijo Viernes tratando de que la mire - [Psimon… iba a destruir sus mentes… tu mente… no quería que pase… tenía que protegerlos, protegerte… fue lo único que se me ocurrió…]

-… - Mithra no respondió… pero su mano se movió.

-[Deseo que entiendas… no soportaría verte así Mithra] - el tono de Viernes claramente era desesperado y triste, incluso si pudiera lloraría - [Eres… lo más importante para mi Mithra… al inicio, era por mi misión como tu IA… pero luego, cuando me fuiste modificando haciéndome más humana… Mithra… yo te…]

La mano de la albina se extendió… y presiono un botón rojo.

**Al día siguiente, Monte Justicia:**

-si solo hubiera estado ahí…

-No habrías hecho mucho Aqualad. También habrías recibido ese ataque y de seguro habrías quedado deshidratado en el desierto.

El equipo, junto a Canario Negro, Tornado Rojo, Batman y sorprendentemente, Superman, Flash, Linterna Verde, Mujer Maravilla, Aquaman y Detective Marciano, estaban esperando la llegada de la última miembro del equipo.

-Estoy preocupada - susurro Megan a sus amigos - Mithra… no había dicho nada ni cuando volvíamos.

-Hasta la esfera está preocupada - señalo Superboy a la esfera alienígena, que los siguió y se quedó en el Monte Justicia.

-No puedo culparla por actuar así - dijo Aqualad - Según mi rey, ver la muerte de alguien tan cerca es traumante… y el que quien lo haya provocado fuera su propia IA debió ser un shock grande.

-Estara bien - dijo Robin - Es Mithra, de seguro entrara con una sonrisa y…

-[Reconocida, Iron Woman B-01]

FLAAAAAASSSSSHHHH

El tubo Z se activó, dejando entrar a Iron Woman… enfundada en su armadura, silenciando el lugar.

-Oh no…

-Hay alguien que debo presentarles - dijo Iron Woman en un tono monótono, estirando su brazo al frente con su palma abierta hacia arriba.

FLASH

-[Saludos, miembros de la Liga de la Justicia y amigos de la señorita Mithra]

Los ojos de ambos grupos se ensancharon… al ver una cabeza holográfica humana sin cabello aparecer. Tenía un tono y forma masculino, algo que los impacto más.

-El… es Jarvis - dijo Mithra - La nueva IA de mi armadura.

-[Es un placer conocerlos] - saludo Jarvis en un tono educado y humano.

-Mithra… tu… - los ojos de Robin estaban más que anchos.

Su actitud… una nueva IA… ella… ella no pudo ¿o sí?

Los demás estaban igual… Iron Woman… ¿se deshizo de Viernes por lo de Bialyan?

En parte tenía un poco de sentido… la muerte afecta en más de una manera. Pero… ¿Llevarla a este punto?

El único que no mostro un cambio de expresión fue el mismo Batman… había, algo extraño en esto.

Su tono… no, tampoco su expresión ya que no la veía… entonces…

-[Acceso concedido]

La computadora de la base hablo, mientras el tubo Z se activaba.

-[Reconocida, Viernes B-09]

FLAAAAASSSSSHHHHH

Y… las mandíbulas de todos cayeron, excepto la de cierto Caballero de la Noche.

Entrando por el tubo Z, era una pelirroja de 18 años, de ojos azules hermosos y piel caucásica. Usaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba casi a las rodillas, sin mangas y con un cuello elevado casi cubriendo el suyo por completo. Tenía medias negras largas con zapatos de tacón también.

-Y de paso… - la máscara de Iron Woman desapareció, revelando su gran sonrisa - Les presento a mi asistente y jefa de Armería, Viernes Stark~

El silencio cayo en el lugar mientras los demás aun lo procesaban… y Robin termino recomponiéndose y aplaudiendo.

Joder, los trolleo… y el suele ser el que lo hace.

**Omake:**

**-**Asi que este era el proyecto REGALO - comento Robin sorprendido.

El equipo, ya recuperado del shock, fue a la cocina a comer unas pizzas que trajo el velocista de la Liga.

-Increíble, se siente tan real - dijo Artemisa sorprendida, tocando el brazo del nuevo cuerpo de Viernes.

-Se hiso a base de una aleación especial de prótesis para simular la piel humana, además de que me asegure que luzca bien humana~ - declaro Mithra con orgullo.

-Saben, me agarro una duda.

Todos se giraron a Wally curiosos.

-¿Por qué la llamaste Viernes y al otro Jarvis? - pregunto curioso el velocista junior.

-Oh, Viernes es una versión traducida de F.R.I.D.A.Y., que significa Female Replacement Intelligent Digital Assistant Youth - explico la albina comiendo una piza.

-… ¿En serio? - pregunto Superboy alzando una ceja.

-Bueno, más bien es la excusa. La verdadera razón es porque la termine de crear un viernes - admitió Mithra mientras Viernes negaba con una mano en el rostro.

-¿Y Jarvis?

-Ese si… Just A Rather Very Intelligent System.

Los jóvenes héroes se miraron… y soltaron una risa divertida por eso.

-Y estoy segura que adivinaras en quien me base - dijo Mithra susurrándole a Robin.

-Oh, me hago una idea - el Chico Maravilla sonrió divertido.

**Omake 2:**

**-**Nuestro socio seguirá enviando la tecnología por los tubos Boom, aunque habrá que informar un nuevo destino de entrega.

Informo una figura blanca brillante a otras, por medio de una pantalla.

-No solo eso, hemos perdido a Psimon - gruño una voz femenina, pero distorsionada.

-Es una perdida lamentable - otra voz masculina hablo, aunque se notaba cierto poder - Pero es solo un simple obstáculo. El proyecto Princesa Abeja está casi listo.

Uno podía jurar que si se viera, la figura femenina estaría sonriendo oscuramente.

-Y la Luz estará un paso más adelante en su objetivo.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llego el capítulo.**

**Talvez acelere los eventos, aunque no hay mucho que hacer tampoco. Como habrán notado, la personalidad de esta Liga es algo diferente a la canon, ya que me base en algo más realista.**

**Como sea, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin despidiéndose…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bien, esto es raro… decidí sacar rápido este cap porque me hallaba inspirado, valga la redundancia. Eso significa que Fate tardara más en salir pero tratare de sacarlo rápido.**

**Iron Rock man: Gracias por la review, intento alterar en pequeñas dosis la trama antes de lanzar un gran cambio… ¿y cómo supiste que planeaba darle una armadura? ¿Tan obvio soy?**

**Sin más, empecemos:**

**Referencias:**

**\- **hola** \- diálogos**

**\- **_hola_** \- pensamientos o recuerdos.**

**-[**Hola] -IAs.

**\- **_"hola"_** \- llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

_Capítulo 5: Ataque._

Han pasado unos días desde que Viernes se presentó con su nuevo cuerpo, y el equipo más los mentores están felices de que Mithra no la hubiera eliminado como temieron al inicio.

Viernes ahora funciona como el apoyo desde la Armería o bien desde el Monte Justicia. El que sea tan humana hace que sea mejor compañía que Tornado Rojo, aunque este no se queja. Está más interesado en que Mithra modifique su programación también para desarrollar emociones.

Otra cosa a destacar es la esfera alienígena… debido a lo pegada que se hiso a Mithra, va con ellas a la Armería todo el tiempo. Es como tener una mascota… que no come, ensucia, es de metal extraterrestre y mecánica.

Y ahora, mientras la mayoría de los miembros del equipo descansaban… dos estaban ayudando a alguien.

-Aquí Aqualad.

-Aquí Iron Woman.

-_"Aquí Flecha Roja. Necesito los datos sobre la asesina de la Liga de las Sombras conocida como Chesire"_

Si, Flecha Roja contacto al equipo por una misión importante. Proteger al árbitro encargado de forjar la paz entre dos naciones en guerra.

-Veamos… - Aqualad y Iron Woman ingresaron nos códigos mientras la pantalla holográfica se formaba, mostrando la imagen de Chesire.

-Chesire mide un metro sesenta y siete…

-Y es excepcionalmente peligrosa - agrego Aqualad con una sonrisa divertida, pudiendo escuchar el tono perdido de Roy -¿Necesitas apoyo?

-_"Por favor. Lo último que necesito es a la Liga de la Justicia Junior" _\- se burló Roy por el comunicador.

-Bien, veamos quien viene rogando por ayuda después - Mithra canturreo burlonamente - Además, estas pidiendo apoyo de nuestra computadora.

-_"…"_

-… ¿Sera que lo callé o encontró a Chesire? - pregunto Mithra alzando una ceja.

-Averigüémoslo - dijo Aqualad yendo al living a encender la televisión - Por cierto, parece que hoy Superboy y Señorita Marciana comenzaran las clases.

-Que tortura - se rio Mithra - Entenderán por lo que pasan Wally, Dick y Artemisa… por cierto ¿Qué nombre tendrá Superboy?

-Por lo que me dijo Tornado Rojo, Megan propuso el nombre Conner - dijo Aqualad - Y su tío eligió el apellido Kent.

Mithra parpadeo ante eso.

-¿Conner Kent? No suena mal… aunque, ¿Por qué ese apellido? - la heroína con armadura se rasco la cabeza confundida.

-Ni yo lo sé - el atlante se encogió de hombros - Pero es una oportunidad para que ambos puedan socializar con chicos de su edad, así como aprender más del mundo sin estar encerrados.

-Aunque… creo que en edad tenemos un problema. Le pregunte y Megan me dijo tener cronológicamente unos 40 años, y Conner… tiene menos de un año.

-Pero pasan por chicos de 16, además de que Superboy tiene más conocimiento que la mayoría - Aqualad tomo el control y encendio la televisión.

-_"Acabamos de ser testigos de un intento de asesinato. Por fortuna, nadie salió herido, ni siquiera nuestro arbitro misterioso" _\- afirmo cierta reportera rubia linda, mientras la cámara mostraba la escena.

Chesire estaba sobre Roy, quien usaba traje y lentes oscuros, con varios guardias apuntándole con sus armas. Mientras, una castaña de pelo corto y hermosa salió del asiento del conductor y abrió la puerta de atrás.

La cámara se enfocó mientras los flashes de las demás cámaras ahumentaban…

PPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFF

Y Iron Woman escupía la bebida que se sirvió.

-_"¿Lex Luthor?"_

-¡¿Lex Luthor?! - gritaron Mithra y Kaldur en shock.

Si, el pelón multimillonario y secretamente archienemigo de Superman fue quien salió de la limosina.

-Tienes que estar bromeando - gruño Mithra sin poder creerlo - ¿Por qué lo eligieron a él?

-Talvez, porque solo la Liga y los relacionados saben de su verdadera naturaleza - comento Aqualad cruzándose de brazos - El resto del mundo lo ve como el hombre que busca la paz.

-Buen punto - Iron Woman suspiro - Mierda, ya no quiero ver esto.

-Pienso igual ¿vamos a despedir a la Señorita Marciana y Superboy? - propuso Aqualad.

-Deja que llame a Viernes primero.

**Minutos después:**

-Buena suerte en su primer día - dijo Mithra con una sonrisa, junto a Aqualad y Viernes, frente a la marciana y el medio kriptoniano.

-Gracias… creo - susurro Conner sin saber que pensar.

-Presten atención, intenten hacer amigos y diviértanse - les deseo Aqualad.

-Oh, y si vez a alguien con una camiseta así… no te molestes - dijo Viernes señalando la camiseta de Superboy - Las camisetas con los logos de los héroes son muy populares, así como juguetes, pinturas…

-...Entendido - asintió Conner entendiendo el mensaje… mantener su temperamento volátil bajo control o habrá problemas ya el primer día.

-Nos vemos~ - Megan, con una chaqueta y falda marrones, camiseta blanca y la piel caucásica, sonrió tomando el brazo de Superboy y entrando a los tubos Z.

-…Esos dos acabaran juntos - predijo Iron Woman riéndose… antes de poner una mano en su mentón pensando - Sabes… me doy cuenta de que si cobráramos por los derechos de imagen, tendríamos mucho dinero.

-Eso no sería algo heroico - señalo Aqualad con una ceja alzada.

-No, no lo es. Pero no puedes negar que es una buena forma de obtener dinero sin las prisas del trabajo de tu otra identidad - los tres comenzaron a caminar por la cueva.

-No es que tenga ese problema señorita - señalo Viernes - Su trabajo le da un buena cantidad de dinero, así como materiales. Y aún están las cuentas bancarias heredadas de sus padres.

-Y no planeo tocar ese dinero aun - dijo Mithra de inmediato… lo guardaba para algo importante - De mientras… podríamos averiguar quién contrataría a la Liga de las Sombras para joder la cumbre.

-Hay muchas posibilidades… una de ellas es Justin Hammer - señalo Aqualad.

Justin Hammer, dueño de Hammer Multinational… una compañía armamentística con tratos con el ejército y con la policía… pero sabían que también tenía tratos con la mafia y grupos terroristas.

-Talvez tenga algo que puede ayudar - comento Iron Woman, activando la pantalla holográfica - Jarvis, llama a Rhodey.

-[Entendido señorita]

La pantalla se ilumino con el símbolo de video llamada… hasta que apareció la imagen de un hombre moreno pelado con un cuerpo muy entrenado, usando una camiseta blanca con chaqueta.

-_"Ya dije que no quiero una suscripción a… oh, hola Mithra" _ \- el moreno se rasco la nuca al ver quien llamo - _"Hola a ustedes también, Viernes, Aqualad"_

-Hola, señor Rhodes - dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Rhodey, ¿sabes si Hammer ganaría algo con la caída de la cumbre? - pregunto Mithra directo al grano, poniendo serio a Rhodes.

-_"Mithra, ¿no dije que no te involucraras con él?" _ \- preguntó retóricamente - _"Hammer es un idiota, listo pero bastardo a la vez… mi relación con Hammer se cortó cuando tu padre lo mando a la mierda cuando se enteró de la venta de sus inventos a los terroristas, aunque el ejército sigue comprándole armas"_

Oh si, dato curioso… originalmente, Hammer Multinational se llamaba Stark & Hammer International. Su padre fue socio junto a Hammer para crear una compañía que supere a Lex Corp y Wayne Enterprise, pero… al enterarse de los negocios turbios de Justin, su padre lo mando a la mierda.

-Es un descarte de posibles contratistas de la Liga de las Sombras - aclaro Viernes - Su objetivo bien puede ser Lex o la cumbre…

-_"Si, vi las noticias… no esperaba que él fuera el árbitro" _\- suspiro Rhodes - _"Pero dudo que tenga algo que… ¡¿Tienes que estar jodiendo?!"_

-¿Qué paso?

-_"¡Enciendan la televisión!"_

Extrañados, los tres se miraron antes de correr al living. Viernes sin perder tiempo encendió la televisión… y sus ojos se ensancharon junto a los de Mithra y Kaldur.

_-"Esto es increíble damas y caballeros. Parece que debido al ataque, la seguridad se vio reforzada con la ayuda de alguien inesperado"_

Se podía ver por la cámara enfocada a un hombre en sus 40 casi 50, de cabello rubio un poco canoso. Usaba un traje blanco exceptuando la camisa negra y corbata roja. Se podía decir que aun con su edad era guapo.

-Tienes que estar jodiendome - gruño Mithra - ¿Incluso trajeron a Hammer y sus hombres?

-No es descabellado - dijo Aqualad tratando de calmarla - Piénsalo… hablamos de una cumbre de paz. Con lo importante de la misma, es normal que contrataran seguridad extra. Y nos guste o no, Hammer es la primer palabra que viene a la mente cuando uno piensa en armas.

-Lo se… pero eso no lo hace más fácil - Iron Woman suspiro para calmarse unas cuantas veces.

-_Talvez lo mejor sea cambiar de conversación y distraerla _\- pensó Viernes buscando algo que quite a Hammer de la cabeza de Mithra.

-[Señora ¿Por qué no revisa el proyecto VERONICA?] - por suerte, Jarvis parece haber encontrado algo.

-…Si, tengo algunas cosas que arreglar - Iron Woman asintió, caminando hacia otro lugar - Ire al laboratorio a analizar el proyecto VERONICA…. Si me necesitas, llama Aqualad.

El atlante asintió mientras Mithra se alejaba.

**Más tarde:**

-Bien, las modificaciones acabaron. Con esto podre ensamblarla a la armadura mediante los modulos…

Mithra caminaba por el Monte Justicia, habiendo terminado de revisar sus proyectos...

-[Llamada entrante]

Iron Woman alzo una ceja, aceptándola.

-_"Hola… creo que me vendría bien una ayuda"_

-…Vaya vaya, miren quien viene arrastrandose~

-_"…Mierda, ¿Por qué no contesto Aqualad?"_

**Taipei, Taiwan:**

-¿Eran los únicos disponibles?

Pregunto Roy, viendo a Iron Woman y Aqualad en un parque sin gente.

-Sí. La Señorita Marciana y Superboy están en la escuela, y Artemisa, Chico Flash y Robin lidian con Cobra - dijo Aqualad - Por lo que solo nos deja a nosotros.

-…Bien, al menos tengo la artillería pesada - suspiro Roy - Logre descubrir quién es el contratista de la Liga de las Sombras…

-¿Cómo lo averiguaste? - pregunto Iron Woman.

-…Chesire escapo con ayuda de Sportmaster y los segui hasta dar con su cliente, Ras Al Gul - revelo poniendo tensa a Iron Woman… cosa que noto - ¿Estas bien? En este punto te burlarias…

-…Si, solo… trato de asimilar quien es el comprador - dijo Iron Woman medio en serio medio en broma.

-…No te culpo. Al parecer el y Luthor son competidores. Agrega a Hammer a la formula y la cosa explotara - Roy gruño - No quiero salvar a Luthor, pero en este momento él es el menor de dos males.

-En ese caso, ¿Cómo procedemos? - pregunto Aqualad ganando una pequeña sonrisa de Flecha Roja.

**Cumbre:**

En una sala llena de estatuas, con ventanas a la ciudad y llena de reporteros, con varios soldados armados, se celebraba la cumbre de la paz.

-La reunificación es impensable.

-Nuestros pueblos ya no tienen nada en común.

Eran los argumentos de los líderes de Rhelasia del Norte y del Sur, con Luthor en el medio.

-Caballeros, caballeros - el rubio conocido como Justin Hammer hablo, deteniendo a ambos - No quiero cortar el trabajo de mi colega aquí presente, pero aun con esas diferencias tienen muchas cosas en común.

-Es como mi colega dijo… - declaro Luthor - Por ejemplo, el arte exquisito de la ceremonia de té rhelasiana.

En eso, una mujer con pintura blanca en su rostro, cabello negro atado en dos bollos y un traje oriental rojo con azul/morado, empujaba un carrito con te hacia la mesa…

-Creo que ya llegaste muy lejos…

El hombre frente a ella se volteó, revelando a Aqualad con sus aqua-varitas listas.

-Chesire - el atlante entrecerró los ojos.

Los reporteros se extrañaron ante las repentinas palabras, mientras la mujer entrecerraba los ojos notando como Flecha Roja se preparaba.

Pero… Chesire sonrió y presiono un botón del carrito, enviándolo de golpe hacia Aqualad.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Una potente explosión destrozo los vidrios, derrumbando las estatuas… pero nadie salió herido. Todo gracias al rápido uso del agua por parte de Aqualad formando una barrera, protegiéndolos mientras un disparo vino del techo impactando el carrito y haciendo que explote.

El atlante respiraba con algo de dificultad… hacer una barrera tan rápido y de paso mantenerla ante la explosión no fue fácil.

-Se… acabo Chesire - declaro Aqualad, mientras Flecha Roja se ponía a su lado y le apuntaban a la derribada Chesire.

-Eso crees tú - Chesire sonrió como el gato que se comió al canario.

En eso, un helicóptero salió de la nada, con Sportsmaster y varios agentes de Las Sombras en él.

-Aaahh, como odio cuando se cuelan sin invitación - comento Hammer… y toco su oído - Aparezcan~

Y ante esa orden… 4 seres de apariencia humana robótica salieron de la nada. Eran algo robustos y estaban armados con cañones no muy diferentes a un rifle, en sus antebrazos, así como uno en su hombro.

-¿Nuevos juguetes~? - canturreo Chesire divertida.

-Estos "juguetes" se llaman Mandroides. Robots controlados a distancia y capaces de combate - dijo Hammer - Las especificaciones pueden revelarse luego, pero ahora…

-Ahora son juguetes rotos - Sportsmaster lanzo una jabalina explosiva…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

Pero un rayo claro la impacto antes de tiempo.

-¿Qué decías de juguetes rotos~?

Iron Woman descendió poniéndose al lado de Aqualad y Flecha Roja, revelando un esquema de color negro que rápidamente volvió al clásico rojo y dorado.

-Vaya, no creo que nos hayamos conocido antes - Chesire dio un salto mortal y saco sus sais.

-Lo siento, pero la última vez evitaba que sus nanobots se comieran otro edificio - Iron Woman apunto con sus repulsores.

-Ustedes encárguense de Sportsmaster - dijo Flecha Roja - Chesire es mia.

-Ooohh, ¿estas celoso ~? - ronroneo la asesina con una sonrisa gatuna - Tan territorial y solo estamos en nuestra tercera cita~

-…Okey, si no fueras mi enemiga me caerías muy bien - declaro Iron Woman antes de enfocarse en Sportsmaster - Vamos por el Aqualad.

-No tienes ni que decirlo - las aqua-varitas de Aqualad se activaron corriendo hacia Sportsmaster.

Mientras Sportsmaster apaleaba a los agentes de seguridad, sus ninjas eran limitados por los Mandroides de Hammer, evitando que se acerquen a los líderes.

PAAAAAAAAMMMMMM

Sportsmaster fue impactado por la maza de agua de Aqualad, haciendo que se centre en el joven héroe. El mercenario rubio esquivaba los ataques del atlante hábilmente, sacando un estoque y apuntando a una apertura…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Pero el disparo de la heroína de hierro lo tomo desprevenido, haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Aqualad, cambio!

Aqualad no perdió tiempo, saltando alto y dejando ver a Iron Woman lanzándose hacia Sportsmaster, con sus pies formando una placa grande combinados…

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM

El impacto, combinado con el estallido de las botas, hiso retroceder más al mercenario de temática de deportes.

SLASH CLANK SLASH CLANK SLASH CLANK SLASH CLANK

Las espadas de agua de Aqualad y las espadas de Iron Woman chocaban contra el estoque y la protección de Sportsmaster, quien empezaba a adaptarse a su ritmo.

-Nada mal muchachos - alabo Sportsmaster tomando un poco de distancia - Mejor de lo que estuvo su equipo en Santa Prisca, o Bialyan.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso? - Iron Woman apunto con sus repulsores mientras Aqualad entrecerró los ojos.

-Solo digamos que tengo una fuente adentro. Muy adentro - declaro Sportsmaster listo para seguir.

-¡Aqualad, Iron Woman! ¡Acabemos esto!

Flecha Roja apunto su flecha a los rociadores del techo y disparo…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

FIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSHHHH

Y la explosión sumada al humo causo que estos se activen, soltando grandes cantidades de agua. Agua que Aqualad aprovecho.

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH

El atlante formo una enorme serpiente de agua que ataco a cada miembro de Las Sombras, yendo hacia Sportsmaster. Pero, Chesire aterrizo frente a él, poniéndose la máscara y sacando una pequeña bomba.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

La explosión soltó una nube de humo que cubrió todo, no solo acabando con la serpiente. Sin embargo, se pudo notar una luz en medio de todo el humo.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

Sportsmaster y Chesire fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando un potente y concentrado rayo repulsor, los impacto tirándolos del edificio.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Pero… un miembro de Las Sombras aprovecho y salió del humo, lanzándose contra los lideres sin nadie evitándolo…

-Mercy - fue la única palabra que salio de la boca de Luthor.

Su asistente levanto su mano apuntándole, y esta se transformó en un cañón para shock general.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Y le disparo al ninja, tirándolo y dejándolo KO.

Los tres héroes… vieron que no había rastro de Chesire y Sportsmaster, ni siquiera fuera del edificio.

Genial, escaparon… y soltaron una bomba sobre ellos.

**Más tarde:**

**-**¿Le deben la vida a ellos? - pregunto Roy con su ceja crispándose.

-No me gusta tampoco, pero si salvaron sus vidas - Iron Woman suspiro molesta, viendo como ambas Rhelasias firmaban el tratado de paz, además de unos contratos militares con Luthor y Hammer.

-Además, si Ras y Las Sombras querían evitar la cumbre, la firma del tratado invalida el contrato - dijo Aqualad, mientras el trio salía del edificio.

-Eso elimina un problema, pero otro se revelo - Roy los miro a ambos - Escuche lo que dijo Sportsmaster ¿creen que hay un infiltrado en su equipo, pasándoles información?

-…No es algo que me guste, pero existe la posibilidad - suspiro Iron Woman.

-Lo investigaremos. En silencio - anuncio Aqualad sorprendiendo a Flecha Roja.

-¿No les diran?

-No queremos que la unidad se deshaga por sospechas sin base - explico Aqualad a su mejor amigo.

-Y si de verdad hay un infiltrado, no queremos alertarlo o alertarla - agrego Iron Woman seria.

-…He, suenan como el padre y la madre del grupo - se rio Roy divertido.

Ambos… se miraron confundidos… ¿daban esa imagen?

-Bueno, nos ve…

-No tan rápido cupido - Mithra lo detuvo - Pudiste llamar a Flecha Verde… o incluso a la Liga… pero, tu primer pensamiento fue contactarnos…

-… Tienen razón - suspiro Roy dándose la vuelta - El equipo merece… mi respeto. Aun intento aprender a trabajar solo, pero… - el arquero les sonrió - Si necesitan mi ayuda, ahí estaré.

Aqualad sonrió, así como Iron Woman debajo de su casco, estrechando la mano de Flecha Roja.

**En otra parte:**

-Eso salio mejor de lo esperado…

-Con lo impresionados que quedaron por el equipo de Mercy, y los Mandroides, ambos juegan en la palma de nuestras manos.

Alguien sirvió tres vasos de whisky, dándole uno a sus otros dos compañeros.

-Y así, ambas Rhelasias se unirán bajo la guía económica, militar y política de LexCorp y Hammer Multinational.

-Y asi otro rincón del mundo, ve la Luz.

CLINK

Hammer, Lex y Ras Al Gul chocaron sus vasos, brindando por su victoria.

**Unos días después:**

-¿No crees que Conner y Megan están más juntos luego de esa misión en la prisión?

-[Definitivamente señorita. Por lo que pude averiguar, actualmente están un 64% más de tiempo juntos, además de sonreírse al verse] - dijo Jarvis.

Iron Woman se rio de la forma en que Jarvis lo explico… mientras golpeaba a un ladrón.

Se supone que tenía que reunirse en la cueva con el equipo, pero unos genios se le ocurrió atacar un banco en ese momento. Por suerte no le tomo mucho.

Uno de los ladrones se levantó, sacando su arma y apuntándole.

-¡No te muevas!

Pero un grito conocido por la heroína detuvo al ladrón, haciendo que suelte el arma y alce las manos.

Bazzet apareció, apuntándole con su pistola antes de sacar las esposas, poniéndoselas al ladrón mientras varios policías entraban y esposaban al resto.

-Oficial Bazzet, siempre un placer verla - saludo Iron Woman fingiendo ajustarse un sombrero.

-Gracias por llegar antes Iron Woman, pero no nos quites tanto trabajo - dijo Bazzet, dejando que uno de sus compañeros se lleve al ladrón.

-Estaba cerca - se excusó la heroína - Pero eso me recuerda que…

-Espera - Bazzet subió un poco la voz, deteniendo a Mithra - Yo… no soy buena en esto. Dime, ¿tienes algún tiempo libre?

-… ¿Por qué quieres saber? - pregunto Iron Woman… algo preocupada.

-Bueno, quería agradecerte por lo del otro día al salvarme, así que…

Oh mierda ¡¿Qué hacía?! ¡Ella no se esperó… esto haciendo de superhéroe!

-_"Mithra, he perdido contacto con el Monte Justicia" _\- y al parecer Viernes la salvo.

-¡Perdón, pero debo irme de inmediato! - dijo Iron Woman encendiendo los propulsores - ¡Talvez lo discutiremos otro día!

-¡Es…

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSHHHHHH

Bazzet… suspiro derrotada cuando Iron Woman salió del banco a toda velocidad.

-Gracias por la excusa Viernes.

-_"No es una excusa. Literalmente la Armería perdió contacto con la cueva"_ \- eso alarmo a Mithra - _"Los tubos Z tampoco funcionan al parecer"_

-¡Entonces aceleremos! - los nanobots en los pies de Mithra se juntaron, así como los de su espalda que formaron un propulsor.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSHHHHHH

Y salió disparada a una velocidad mayor rumbo al Monte Justicia.

**Monte Justicia:**

-Jarvis, abre la compuerta de entrada aérea - ordeno Mithra llegando a la base.

-[Entendido… compuerta abierta]

-Bien, ciérrala una vez entre. No podemos dejar cabos sueltos - los ojos de Mithra se entrecerraron.

La compuerta se abrió y la heroína en armadura entro, mientras la compuerta se cerró nuevamente.

Y… sus ojos se abrieron ante lo que vio.

La zona de despliegue estaba cubierta en su mayoría con agua, mientras las llamas cubrían una zona mínima como una jaula… Superboy y Chico Flash estaban atrapados en unas estructuras, con el agua subiendo mientras en la jaula yacían Aqualad y Señorita Marciana, con la chica de piel verde desmayada y Aqualad a nada de hacerlo.

La esfera estaba incrustada en la pared sin poder salir y… ¡Robin estaba tirado en el suelo sin respirar!

Pero lo más extraño fue ver a los atacantes… dos robots, con un diseño similar a Tornado Rojo, solo que uno tenía el logo dorado similar a un tridente apuntando al sur y la otra tenía una línea dorada que iba desde su cadera izquierda a su hombro derecho.

-¡Oigan, hojalatas!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

El sorpresivo disparo repulsar impacto al robot, mientras la otra se fijaba en ella cubriéndose de fuego, simulando una ardiente melena que la elevaba hacia ella.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH

La robot lanzo una llamarada que Iron Woman esquivo, apuntando con su repulsor…

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUSSSSSSHHHH

Pero tuvo que evadir el torrente de agua que se alzó debajo de ella.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Tornado tiene familia?! - grito Iron Woman esquivando los pilares de agua por poco.

-¡No sabemos, pero uno controla el agua y la otra el fuego! - grito Wally, a nada de ser cubierto junto a Superboy con agua.

BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOM BOOOOOOM

Los repulsores de Iron Woman dispararon ráfagas contra el dúo de robots, pero era más difícil de lo que parecía ya que las columnas de agua bloqueaban sus disparos.

-Tsk, Jarvis, intenta hackearlos. Intentare usar mi tecnopatia también, pero pelear y usarla a la vez no se me da muy bien.

-[Eso intento señorita]

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSHHHHHHH

La llamarada de la robot cubrió a Iron Woman, pero su escudo la protegió por suerte.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Alguna ayuda?!

-¡Aquí está tu ayuda!

Artemisa apareció sorpresivamente, cayendo de un conducto y… apuntando al generador central.

FIUSH

Una flecha salió disparada… y se insertó entre un dispositivo y otro como un conductor…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Un pulso electromagnético salió del núcleo, cubriendo toda la base… y afectando a cada aparato eléctrico en la zona.

PUM PUM

Ambos robots cayeron al suelo apagados… y Iron Woman apenas pudo aterrizar, mientras los nanobots se reunían en su reactor.

Le fuego que atrapaba a Kaldur y Megan se desvaneció, mientras el agua bajaba para alivio de Superboy y Chico Flash.

-¡Robin!

Artemisa corrió hacia el Chico Maravilla, sin ver que se mueva… hasta que tosió con fuerza.

-*Cof* *Cof* ¿P-Por qué tan preocupada? - pregunto divertido Robin, mientras Artemisa se sentaba aliviada.

-Muy bien… ¡¿Qué demonios paso?! - grito Mithra sin entender ni J.

**Una explicación después:**

-Así que esos rojos salieron de la nada, amenazaron al equipo y casi los matan… ¿y no dijeron por que hacían esto?

-En resumen, si - asintió Wally… aun atrapado junto a Conner - ¿Se podrían dar prisa?

-¿Lo olvidaste? - se quejó Artemisa soteniendo un laser - el PEM de antes apago todas las maquinas.

-Todas las maquinas presentes en ese momento.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH

En eso, un familiar tornado rojo descendió hasta el grupo, revelando al androide heroico de la Liga.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Recibimos una visita de tu familia - revelo Robin molesto.

-¡Tu extremadamente psicópata familia! - grito Artemisa furiosa.

-No sabía que tenía familia - y como no, Tornado Rojo estaba algo perdido.

Paso de los chicos y camino hacia los androides tirados.

-Beep beep beep

Y de mientras, la esfera al fin salió de la pared…

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

Al mismo tiempo que el taladro laser se activaba.

-¡El PEM se terminó! - gritaron Wally y Robin alarmados.

Tornado Rojo estaba por tocar a la robot femenina… cuando una chispa roja paso entre sus dedos.

Los ojos de la robot y el propio Tornado se volvieron rojos.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH

Y este se dio vuelta, generando dos tornados que empezaron a succionar el aire de todos.

Lo último que vieron… fue a Tornado descendiendo hacia ellos.

Y este fue solo el inicio de los problemas.

* * *

**Y hasta acá llego el capítulo.**

**Como notaron, decidí meter a Hammer en esto, y no al de la película, es una combinación del de los comics con el de la serie Aventuras de Hierro.**

**Y no será el único Hammer que meteré… se espera mucho para la segunda temporada.**

**Este es Ikari no Ryujin, despidiéndose…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bien, al fin les traje el nuevo cap. Uno que he esperado por una escena especifica de hecho.**

**Iron Rock man: pues creo que con suficiente tiempo hubiera podido hacer una capaz de soportar al menos una gema del infinito. En cuanto a una armadura/mágica… siendo sincero, una de mis ideas fue reemplazar a Wally con Mithra en el momento de ponerse el casco, pero lo deseche por el desarrollo de personaje, aunque es posible combinar magia y tecnología. En cuanto a mi armadura favorita… me gusta la MK50 de las películas, aunque de los comics prefiero la Endo-Sym.**

**Sin más, empecemos:**

**Referencias:**

**\- **hola** \- diálogos**

**\- **_hola_** \- pensamientos o recuerdos.**

**-[**Hola] -IAs.

**\- **_"hola"_** \- llamadas u hologramas, cartas, mensajes, etc.**

* * *

_Capítulo 6: divididos y reunidos._

-[Sincronizando protocolos de seguridad con la Atalaya]

Una voz robótica sonó mientras Detective Marciano terminaba de ingresar unos códigos, reiniciando los sistemas de la cueva.

Ha pasado solo un día desde que la familia de Tornado ataco… y desde que aparentemente Tornado Rojo los traiciono. La Liga llego cuando se dieron cuenta de que perdieron comunicación, pero ya era tarde.

Tornado y sus hermanos no estaban.

El equipo… se encontraba de malas. El que la Liga los mantenga alejados de lo que han encontrado sobre la búsqueda de Tornado y su familia ya los tenia de mal humor…

Y mientras, cerca, Mithra y Kaldur hablaban con Batman… sin saber que cierto medio kriptoniano escuchaba.

-Ya veo, ¿y en que se basan para decir que Tornado puede ser el traidor'? - pregunto Batman.

-Fue durante la misión en Taipei - dijo Iron Woman.

-Sportsmaster dijo que podría haber un traidor en el equipo - siguió Aqualad - Y luego del ataque de anoche, pareciera que Tornado es el traidor.

-No sabemos si fue por voluntad propia o fue preprogramado pero…

-¡¿Lo sabían?!

PUUUUMMMM

Conner salió disparado tomando a ambos, y empujándolos contra la pared. El clon tenía una mirada de ira y… traición.

-¡Ese androide y su maniaca familia casi matan a Megan!

-¡Conner! - La Señorita Marciana voló hacia los tres, seguida del resto - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-¡Ellos sabían que había un traidor entre nosotros y no dijeron nada!

-¡¿Sabían?! - los ojos de Robin se ensancharon junto a los de los demás.

-¡¿y no nos dijeron?! - los ojos de Wally estaban llenos de los mismos sentimientos que Conner y los demás.

-Estábamos intentando proteger al equipo de…

-¿Protegernos de que? ¿Conocimiento que podría habernos salvado la vida? - Artemisa los corto a ambos de una.

-Basta.

Esa simple palabra, salida de la boca de Batman, detuvo a todo el equipo.

-Con Tornado Rojo desaparecido, el equipo será dirigido por supervisores rotativos - declaro el Caballero de la Noche - Shazam se ofreció para tomar el primer turno.

Un héroe musculoso, con traje rojo, capa blanca, adornos dorados y un rayo en el pecho se acercó. Tenía el pelo negro bien peinado y… una sonrisa infantil.

Shazam, el Campeón de la Tierra con varios dones otorgados por dioses y magos.

-Realmente ansío pasar tiempo con ustedes chicos - declaro Shazam con una sonrisa enorme y carismática.

El equipo se miró… la desconfianza claramente visible para molestia de Aqualad y Iron Woman.

-Cuando desmantele a Tornado, ustedes y yo…

-Tornado es miembro de la Liga, por lo tanto nuestra responsabilidad - Batman corto a Superboy, antes de activar una pantalla holográfica - Tengo una misión para el equipo.

"Gorila cambia bananas por balas" eso decía un encabezado en el diario.

-…Batman, tienes que estar bromeando - Robin vio sin creer a su mentor… que le dio la Bati-mirada.

-Yo nunca bromeo sobre una misión.

Eso los dejo mudos a todos.

-He verificado pruebas y patrones. Este ataque es solo uno de muchos - Batman se giró a Aqualad y Iron Woman - Ustedes y su equipo se dirigirán a la India y verificaran esto.

Ambos asintieron, pero pudieron sentir la animosidad del resto.

**Norte de la India:**

La tensión era palpable en la Bionave… Robin y Wally miraban con traición a Iron Woman y Aqualad, más que Artemisa, Superboy y Señorita Marciana.

El único que no parecía afectado, pero podía sentir la tensión, era Shazam, quien miraba a todos algo nervioso… no espero que así fuera su primera misión con el equipo.

Oh si, él fue con ellos a la misión… cosa que solo molesto más a los jóvenes héroes al pensar que la Liga no confiaba en ellos.

Una vez llegaron, Robin y Artemisa descendieron primero para ver el perímetro. Una vez hecho eso, la Bionave descendió y los demás salieron.

-Despejado.

-Cambien a furtivo - ordeno Aqualad cambiando su traje a negro, mientras Iron Woman cambiaba el color rojo de su armadura por negro con un pensamiento…prefirió traer su armadura Bleeding Edge que la sigilosa.

-Revisemos los parámetros de la misión - dijo la heroína de hierro, ganando una mirada molesta de los demás.

-¿Parámetros? No necesitamos parámetros - declaro Chico Flash cambiando a furtivo.

-Es reconocimiento. Sabemos que hacer - agrego Robin dándose la vuelta junto a Wally.

-Chico, Robin…

-Nosotros cuatro empezamos este equipo porque la Liga nos guardaba secretos - declaro Robin con un tono un poco más alto.

-¿O eso se les olvido? ¿Cómo decirnos sobre el espía? - se burló Wally poniéndose sus gafas.

Y ambos sin escuchar, se fueron por su lado.

-Vamos… te mantendré a salvo - dijo Superboy tomando el brazo de Megan, pero sin fuerza… pero esta lo alejo.

-_Eres mi novio Conner, no mi cuidador _\- declaro la marciana por un enlace mental privado - _Deja de comportarte como un personaje de comedia de los ´70._

-Yo… solo quiero protegerte - dijo Superboy impactado.

-¿Cómo nos protegieron esos dos? - se burló Artemisa apuntándole con su arco - No creo que tu protección o condescendencia sean buenos para la salud.

Y ante la mirada de los demás, ambas se fueron por su lado.

-… ¡¿Por qué no las detuvieron?! - gruño Superboy viendo a los dos líderes.

-Yo… - pero antes de poder decir algo, Superboy les dio la mano y se alejó de un salto.

-… ¿Me perdí la parte en la que decían cuál era el plan? - pregunto Shazam rascándose la cabeza.

La mirada de ambos líderes cayo… el único que parecía confiar en ellos era el héroe "adulto". Con eso, fueron por su lado.

Pasaron un rato caminando… hasta que llegaron a un claro pequeño. Ahí, había huellas de gorilas… y casquillos de balas.

-Aquí se vinieron abajo las tonterías del alcalde - declaro Shazam antes de ver a Aqualad y Iron Woman.

-…Disculpe Shazam, solo… tenemos dudas - declaro el atlante, ganando una ceja alzada del héroe.

-Talvez nos equivocamos en…

Mithra se silenció cuando el sonido de un movimiento en la maleza y arboles llamo su atención, así como la de los otros dos.

-…Iron Woman…

-Sea lo que sea… mis sensores indican que es muy grande - declaro Mithra haciendo brillar sus repulsores.

Lo que sea que hacia ese sonido no tardo en salir… y fueron tomados por sorpresa.

Era un enorme paquidermo, con colmillos largos que en cierta parte se dividían formando otros dos, con zonas de piel abierta exponiendo la carne y mucho más grande de lo normal.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM

…Y más fuerte si pudo soportar el golpe de Shazam.

Y no vino solo… tanto Mithra como Kaldur vieron otro elefante igual salir de detrás de ellos, haciendo que se dividan.

Iron Woman y Aqualad, junto a Shazam, atacaron a los elefantes mutantes con fuerza o ataques combinados, pero estos apenas se inmutaban.

La mirada de la albina se entrecerró, esquivando la trompa de uno y notando algo en su cuello… un collar como los de…

Formando una espada con filo de energía, Iron Woman se zambulló debajo del elefante y fue hacia su cuello…

SLASH

Y con un corte, separo el collar de su cuello… y de inmediato el elefante se hiso más dócil y pacífico. Prueba de eso es que se fuera.

-¡Aqualad, quítale el collar!- grito Iron Woman ganando un asentimiento de Kaldur.

El atlante volvió sus aqua-varitas látigos de agua, logrando esquivar la posada del elefante antes de usar una como látigo para engancharse al collar y subir, convirtiendo la otra en espada y…

SLASH

Corto su collar y lo arranco… y el elefante se fue de inmediato más tranquilo.

Shazam se acercó a ambos viendo a esos paquidermos irse.

-Fue increíble como averiguaste que esos collares eran lo que los controlaban.

-Pero esos collares significan que hay una inteligencia tras todo esto - señalo Aqualad - El equipo puede estar en riesgo.

Mithra trato… pero no tuvo éxito.

-Estática, no puedo comunicarme. Y la Señorita Marciana se fue antes de formar un enlace mental.

-De hecho, ustedes dejaron que se fueran antes de formar un enlace - señalo Shazam sin malas intenciones.

-Ellos no escuchaban - excuso Aqualad.

-Supongo, pero en la Cueva, Batman evito que discutieran con una sola palabra - les recordó Shazam.

-Porque Batman… es Batman - señalaron ambos como si fuera obvio.

-Oigan, no tienen que decírmelo - Shazam les sonrió - Cuando me uní a la Liga, lo único que hiso fue mandarme y es difícil no tomárselo personalmente. Pero nunca desobedecí una orden y eso me mantuvo con vida.

-…Batman toma el mando…

-Por el bien de la Liga…

Ambos se vieron… y le sonrieron a Shazam.

-Gracias por ayudarnos a entender.

-La Sabiduría de Solomon - señalo divertido Shazam.

-_Aqualad, Iron Woman, ¿pueden oírme? _\- la voz de Megan sonó en la cabeza de ambos.

-Si Señorita Marciana, informa - ambos se separaron… y no notaron que Shazam vio algo y se dirigió hacia eso.

-_Nos atacaron animales con collares de control, como los usados por los convictos en la prisión de Belle Reve._

-¡El tigre! ¡Ahora vuelvo~!

-¡Shazam, espe..

FIIIIIIIUUUSSSSHH

-…Aaahh, Velocidad de Mercurio - dijeron ambos cansados al ver a Shazam irse a velocidad sónica.

Ambos se miraron.

-Señorita Marciana, necesitamos un enlace telepático con todo el equipo, ahora - declaro Mithra siguiendo la dirección en que se fue Shazam.

-_Enlace establecido._

_-¿Ellos deberían seguir dándonos ordenes? _\- claramente esa fue Artemisa.

_-Escuchen por favor…_

_-Oh genial, la voz de Aqualad y Iron Woman en mi cabeza. Las extrañaba tanto _\- ese comentario sarcástico definitivamente fue Wally.

_-Kaldur, Mithra, CF y yo fuimos atacados por buitres gigantes. Como somos traidores, pensaran que nos atacamos entre nosotros _-Y como no, Robin se le unió.

Aqualad y Iron Woman… sintieron sus cejas crisparse.

-_Si lo pensaron, no se lo dirían _\- declaro Artemisa.

-_Superboy, ¿estás en línea o solo quejándote? _-pregunto Megan.

-_Ocupado, llama luego _\- y el clon… en serio sonaba ocupado.

_-Lo que me molesta es que no se arrepienten de no habernos dicho nada _\- la ceja de ambos se crispo más, saliendo de unos arbustos y viendo unas bobinas.

-_¿Cómo podemos ser un equipo si no confían en nosotros con sus secretos? _\- se acercaron, analizando las bobinas mientras la ira empezaba a hervir.

-_¿O si Conner no confía en que podemos cuidarnos nosotros mismos?_

-_¿Realmente pensaron que tu o yo podríamos haber sido el traidor? _\- Kaldur se agacho viendo las huellas mientras Mithra escaneaba la bobina.

-_¡Nos conocemos desde hace años!_

_-¡La confianza es una calle de dos vías!_

La molestia e ira ya estaba en punto de ebullición.

_-Ellos odian si les guardamos secretos._

_-No es como si nosotros lo hiciéramos._

-_¡Ya basta!_

El grito mental de los dos líderes silenció el canal mental.

-_¡Es suficiente, regresen a la Bionave! _\- ordeno Iron Woman, destrozando una de las bobinas con un golpe.

-_¡¿Qué?! - _y el grito de molestia no se hiso esperar _\- ¡Tú no puedes…_

-_¡Soy la colíder! ¡Si van a actuar como niños, los tratare como niños! _\- declaro Iron Woman con clara ira _-¡Vuelvan a la Bionave! ¡Están fuera de la misión!_

_-¡No pue…_

_-Podemos - _el normalmente calmado Aqualad estaba molesto _-Shazam fue capturado por el enemigo, y al parecer están más interesados en discutir como infantes. Así que vuelvan a la Bionave a menos que ya dejaran de hacer berrinches y empiecen a actuar de forma madura._

Con esa violada verbal, la conexión se cortó mientras ambos líderes seguían el rastro.

**Minutos después:**

-… ¿Crees que nos pasamos? - pregunto Kaldur, siguiendo el rastro.

-…No lo sé - Mithra suspiro - Es que… oírlos gritar tanto sin ponerse a pensar, ni siquiera Robin, simplemente me enojo…

Ambos llegaron a un barranco, desde el cual pudieron ver un bunker protegido por un domo eléctrico.

-... ¿Crees que vengan? - pregunto Aqualad.

-… Jarvis calculo las probabilidades. Dice que hay un 5% de probabilidad de que nos hayan hecho caso y fueran a la Bionave - declaro Mithra.

-¿Y el otro 95%?

-Que estén tan molestos y ofendidos que vengan solo para demostrar lo contrario, o que lo aceptaron, reflexionaron, y vinieron a ayudar.

-Un poco de ambas.

A su lado apareció Robin, seguido por Chico Flash. Sobre un árbol aterrizo la Señorita Marciana en modo camuflaje mientras Artemisa aterrizaba en el suelo.

-… ¿Y Superboy? - pregunto Mithra.

-_¡Ya casi llego! ¡Y con ayuda!_ \- eso es todo lo que necesitan saber.

-Bien. _El bunker tiene un campo que se extiende como un domo _\- informo Mithra - _Pero una buena descarga abrirá un hueco para que algo golpee el panel._

-_Veo el blanco _\- dijo Artemisa con su flecha lista.

-_Todos prepárense _\- ordeno Aqualad, avanzando con sigilo hacia el domo.

Aprovechando sus poderes, genero una potente descarga eléctrica que abrió un hueco, permitiendo que la arquera dispare su flecha, golpeando el tablero de control y desactivando el campo…

Pero ese campo impedía que vieran que había dentro… y por eso, nadie noto…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Un puto mono aullador que llamo a MUCHOS más.

-…_Empiezo a entender porque Superboy odia a los monos_ \- declaro Wally con una risita nerviosa.

Aqualad impacto a uno… y noto algo familiar.

-¡Los collares! ¡Quítenselos! - ordeno, rebanando el collar del mono y liberándolo.

Con esa idea, el grupo empezó a romper los collares…

-¡Iron Woman, ¿no puedes hackearlos?!

-¡No tienen digitales ni tienen una computadora Chico Flash! - señalo la heroína en armadura - ¡No puedo hackearlos!

En eso… la compuerta se abrió dejando salir a un gran simio con boina… y una minigun.

-Mocosos entrometidos - gruño el gorila.

-…Díganme que no fui el único que lo escucho hablar.

-No, no lo fuiste Robin.

-Gracias al cielo…

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA

El grupo esquivo las balas del gorila parlante, quien se paró frente a la puerta evitando el paso.

-Muy bien gorila, veamos si soportas esto - Iron Woman formo su cañón de mano y apunto al gorila, quien noto tarde su acción.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH

El gorila atravesó la pared, producto del disparo de Iron Woman, dejando entrar a los jóvenes héroes… y toparse con algo inesperado.

Shazam en una mesa de disección, un tigre enorme sufriendo… y un cerebro en un cuerpo robótico cilíndrico.

-¡Miren, es el Cerebro! - señalo Wally.

-Puedo ver que es un cerebro.

-No un cerebro, EL Cerebro - enfatizo el velocista.

-En persona, por así decirlo - dijo el Cerebro con un notable acento francés - Mallah.

El gorila, aparentemente llamado Mallah, se levantó y tomo un control…

BOOOM

Pero un repulsor de Mithra lo destrozo antes de que pudiera accionarlo.

_-¡Superboy, ahora!_

CRAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHH

Ante la orden de Aqualad, el muro detrás de los villanos fue destrozado por nadie más que el súper clon… con la ropa rasgada, marcas de mordidas y arañazos y con un gran lobo blanco mutado con Veneno Cobra de nuevo amigo.

-Odio a los monos - y con eso, se unieron a la refriega.

Y mientras los demás lidiaban con Cerebro y Mallah, Iron Woman se acercó y libero a Shazam.

-Gracias - el héroe le sonrió, antes de acercarse al tigre - Y una buena acción merece otra - y sin problemas, rompió su collar dejándolo libre.

Viendo como estaban ahora rodeados, Mallah dejó escapar un rugido furioso.

-No Mallah, este no será nuestra batalla final - declaro el Cerebro, empezando a abrirse revelando múltiples "armas" y empezando a emitir un sonido.

-¡Al suelo! - grito Chico Flash, ya imaginando la destrucción que causaría tal arma…

Pero…

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHH

El "arma"… era una jodida bomba flash, cegándolos a todos temporalmente.

-¡¿Me estas jodiendo?! - grito Wally sobando sus ojos.

Fue menos de un minuto, pero cuando recuperaron la vista… no había ni rastros de ambos.

**Más tarde:**

El grupo volvió a la Bionave, liberando a los demás animales que, según Shazam, estarán bajo el cuidado de su nuevo amigo el tigre, apodado señor Twane… oh, y Wally consiguió un recuerdo.

Una boina con piojos de gorila.

Además de que… parece que ese lobo blanco se encariño con Superboy. No se separa de él.

Y mientras Mithra y Aqualad subían a la Bionave…

-Necesito saber - Robin los detuvo - ¿Por qué mantuvieron en secreto la información del espía?

Ambos se giraron, viendo a todo el equipo esperando una respuesta.

-…La fuente de la información era Sportsmaster.

-¡¿Qué?! - Artemisa reacciono de inmediato - ¡No pueden confiar en él!

-No lo hacemos - declaro Aqualad de inmediato.

-Lo más seguro es que estuviera intentando crear divisiones en el equipo con información falsa - declaro Mithra.

-Y por como resulto la misión, casi tuvo éxito - Robin se dio un facepalm - Y si la decías, los más veteranos desconfiaríamos de los nuevos y alertarían al traidor… demonios, si actuamos como niños.

-Por eso no dijimos nada - declaro Aqualad antes de mirarlos - Estamos listos para renunciar, si eso quieren.

Todos se miraron… y les sonrieron.

-¿Quién apoya la moción de que Iron Woman y Aqualad sigan siendo los lideres? - pregunto Wally alzando la mano.

-¡Yo! - y Artemisa, Superboy, Señorita Marciana y Robin alzaron la mano… incluso Shazam lo hiso.

Ambos líderes asintieron con una sonrisa… parece que mantienen el puesto.

**Al día siguiente:**

-Mmmmhhh, nada como detener otro robo y comer pizza.

-_"Y alejarte de la oficial Bazzet, ¿no?"_

Mithra… se detuvo a medio camino de comer una pizza.

-No me veas así Viernes. Sabes que no puedo intentar algo con ella. Por un lado seria revelarle quien soy… y que soy una menor.

-[La señorita tiene un punto] - declaro Jarvis.

-Exacto, gracias Jarvis. Ahora voy a comer un poco antes de reunirme con el equi…

-[Señorita, detecto un objeto no identificado cayendo hacia la ciudad. También emite una radiación ultravioleta]

-¡¿Qué que?! - Mithra se levantó y vio el cielo… y vio un cometa verde dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad…

-_"Calculando trayectoria… lo bueno es que caerá en el parque, donde no hay posibles víctimas"_ \- la información de Viernes le hiso sacar un suspiro de alivio.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM

La albina activo su armadura y voló hacia el parque, viendo como el objeto causo un cráter no tan grande…

-RAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH

PAAAAAAMMM PAAAAAAMMM PAAAAAMMM

…Espera… eso no era un objeto.

Del cráter surgió una chica, de piel naranja con cabello rojo muy largo, teniendo una especie de corona en forma de M. Usaba un traje morado combinado con armadura que se ajustaba a su cuerpo… pero hubo dos cosas que llamaron más su atención.

Sus ojos puramente verdes… y que tenía al parecer grilletes en las manos cubriéndolas por completo junto a los brazos.

-¡Gaahsak nak fark! - grito la chica golpeando sus grilletes contra las rocas y los árboles, rompiéndolos pero sin dañar los grilletes.

-Wow, si que tiene fuerza - comento Mithra descendiendo - Señorita, por favor cálmese…

-¡Gaahs narak vransk! - la chica la miro con sus ojos brillando, apuntándole con sus grilletes.

-… ¿Alguno entendió lo que dijo? - susurro Iron Woman perdida.

-[Creo que intenta pedir que la liberes de sus grilletes] - Opino Jarvis.

-_"No lo recomendaría. ¿Y si es hostil?"_

-Vamos Viernes… no creo que alguien tan linda sea hostil sin motivos.

En la Armería, la ceja de Viernes se crispo un poco.

-Hey hey, tranquila - Mithra se acercó con cuidado a la chica alien, retirando los nanobots de su rostro para sorpresa de la chica - Mira, no te voy a lastimar. Te quitare los grilletes.

Con cuidado tomo los grilletes de la chica… y noto una cerradura. Alzo su dedo índice izquierdo, acercándolo y dejando que los nanobots formaran una rara llave que encajo perfectamente, abriendo las esposas.

-¿Ves? Ahora estas mmmmmhhhhhh.

Mithra… ensancho los ojos cuando la pelirroja la tomo y junto sus labios con los suyos.

Viernes en la Armería… se quedó paralizada, sin poder procesar lo que pasaba.

-[Que bueno que es tarde y no hay nadie en el parque ahora] - comento Jarvis aliviado por ese golpe de suerte.

Al minuto, ambas se separaron, y la pelirroja le sonrió.

-Gracias por eso.

-Y-Yo, eto, ¿Cómo? ¿C-Como es que ahora hablas… - Mithra por primera vez tenía el cerebro fundido.

-Mi raza puede aprender cualquier idioma por medio del contacto de labios y lengua - declaro la pelirroja sonriéndole - Soy Koriand'r, princesa… no, ex princesa de Tamaran.

-¿P-Princesa? - ahora Mithra si fue tomada por sorpresa - E-Espera, ¿dijiste ex?

-Si… mi hermana logro tomar el trono y engaño a todos para creer que morí, y me vendió a un grupo de esclavistas - gruño Koriand'r cruzándose de brazos… y juro que sus ojos brillaron más.

-[No detecto mentiras en sus palabras, señorita] - intervino Jarvis, aunque solo ella lo escucho - [Además, será mejor irse antes de que los civiles vengan a ver que paso y termine revelando su rostro]

-Correcto… mira, Koriarn… koria… ko…

-Hehehe, traducido a tu idioma seria… Starfire - declaro Kori con una risita divertida.

-Okey, Starfire… no podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo - Mithra se puso su máscara para su extrañeza y miro a todos lados - Ven… creo que puedo llevarte con un Linterna Verde.

Los ojos de la tamaraniana se ensancharon ante eso, asintiendo de inmediato.

**Monte Justicia:**

-A ver… ¿estabas tranquila cuando un objeto cayó del espacio?

-Sí.

-¿Pero resulto ser una linda chica alíen esposada con un idioma desconocido?

-Correcto.

-Y cuando te acercaste a liberarla… ¿te beso y así aprendió nuestro idioma, descubriendo que es una princesa engañada y esclavizada?

-En resumen si.

-¡¿Y la trajiste a la cueva?!

Mithra estaba reunida con el equipo, excepto Megan quien le mostraba a Starfire el lugar y costumbres terrestres.

-Es una horrible idea - declaro Artemisa - Podría ser una espía, o…

-[En realidad, señorita Artemisa, vigile su ritmo cardiaco, alteración vocal y demás. No mentía] -declaro Jarvis callando a la arquera.

-_Dice la verdad _\- declaro Megan -_He revisado sus recuerdos con su consentimiento… había oído algo de los tamaranianos pero…_

_-Pero… -_todos esperaron su veredicto.

-_…Son muy liberales _\- dijo Megan tomándolos por sorpresa _\- Múltiples parejas, sexualidad, costumbres… _

_-No necesitábamos eso, solo queríamos saber si la historia era verdad_ \- Kaldur masajeo su sien - Lo que es más preocupante es si esos esclavistas vienen por ella…

-[De hecho, los sistemas de la cueva acaban de detectar una nave desconocida acercándose] -Revelo Jarvis mostrando en la pantalla la nave alienígena, que sí que era grande -[Al parecer pueden seguir la firma de energía de la señorita Starfire.]

-Eso haría que den con la cueva - Robin ensancho los ojos - ¿Qué hacemos?

-…Debemos intentar negociar con ellos. Jarvis, entabla contacto con la nave - ordeno Aqualad.

En la pantalla, apareció la imagen de un gran hombre pez de escamas azules con casco y ojos rojos.

-Saludos, soy Aqualad de…

-Ahórrate tus balbuceos vida inferior - declaro el aparente líder con veneno en su voz - Tienen algo que nos pertenecen. Tienen 5 minutos para entregarla o destruiremos todo a nuestro paso.

En menos de 5 minutos, la discusión acabo para sorpresa general.

-Wow, alguien tiene el ego muy alto - declaro Wally.

-…Bien, no podemos decir que no lo intentamos - Aqualad los miro a todos - ¿Hay forma de contactar con los miembros de la Liga?

-Desafortunadamente parecen ocupados - dijo Robin apagando su guante holográfico - Hal termino una misión y estará aquí en una hora. Al parecer es su turno de vigilarnos.

-¿A quién le importa? - Conner choco su palma con su puño, mientras su mascota Lobo gruñía - Vamos a aplastarlos.

-Es la única forma que Trogaar y sus Gordanianos entiendan.

Todos se giraron hacia Starfire, acercándose con Megan.

-Asumo que viste todo - Starfire asintió a la afirmación de Kaldur - Bien, eso ahorra tiempo. ¿Estos Gordanianos tienen una debilidad?

-Ninguna. Son una raza guerrera pero ruin. Y tienen una fuerza aumentada - explico la tamaraniana - La mejor opción sería dejar inútil su nave su nave.

Los demás… vieron a los dos hackers del equipo.

-… ¿Qué dices Iron Woman? -Robin le sonrió - ¿Conmemoramos tu primer encuentro con tu novia alíen con la derrota de sus esclavistas?

Starfire parpadeo mientras los demás rieron un poco, con Iron Woman ganando un rubor y una ceja crispándose.

-Me vengare chibi - declaro Mithra - Pero si, hagámoslo.

**Fuera de la cueva**

-Un minuto para que termine el tiempo señor.

-No importa. Preparen el cañón - dijo Troogar - Disparen a la ubicación de la princesa. Esto ganan por ocultar lo que me pertene…

BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM BOOOOOOM

La nave de repente fue atacada.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-¡Señor, recibimos múltiples impactos de una nave desconocida! - uno de sus hombres mostro la pantalla… y mostro a la Bionave disparándole a su nave.

-¡Algo tan pequeño es nada para mí! - declaro Troogar - ¡Activen el cañón y…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

-¡Señor, acabamos de perder el cañón!

-¡¿Qué?!

Otra pantalla mostro a Iron Woman disparándole a las armas de la nave ni bien salían.

De la Bionave salió la Señorita Marciana con Starfire, acercándose al casco de la nave. Logrando localizar la compuerta, los ojos de la marciana brillan y…

CRAAAASSSHH

Arranca la tapa revelando la entrada a la nave.

-_Aqualad, entrada encontrada. _

_-Entendido, entraremos mientras Iron Woman los mantiene ocupados._

_-Si claro, déjenle a la heroína con armadura el trabajo difícil._

_-Oh vamos, te avisaremos cuando puedas entrar o necesitar tu ayuda._

_-Wow, esto de la conexión mental es raro._

_-Te acostumbras._

La Bionave se movió hasta la escotilla, abriendo un hueco en ella y dejando salir a los jóvenes héroes, quienes entraron en la nave enemiga.

-Bien, hora de algo bueno - sabiendo que tenía que esperar a que lleguen al puente de mando, Iron Woman decidió ponérsela más difícil a estos aliens.

Sus hombros, antebrazos y espalda se abrieron, revelando pequeños misiles que salieron disparados hacia la nave titánica.

BOOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOM BOOOOM

-¡Señor, tenemos daños en el casco!

-¡No me importa, maten a esa basura de una…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

Un disparo verde de energía lo impacto por detrás, tirando a Troogar de su asiento. El líder se enfureció, girándose y sorprendiéndose al ver a los jóvenes héroes ahí.

-¡Equipo, ataquen! -ante la orden de Aqualad, el equipo empezó a pelear contra los Gordanianos.

Robin logro escabulliste, empezando a hackear las computadoras alienígenas… wow, estos tipos no están tan tecnológicamente alejados de ellos.

-Veamos, plan de venta de esclavos, harem personal de Troogar, planos de la nave, planes de conquis ¡¿Planos de la nave?! - Robin volvió y vio los planos actualizados de la nave - _Mithra, el reactor principal de la nave está en la sección de atrás, cerca de la cola de la nave. Enviando planos._

-_Los tengo _\- asintió Mithra viéndolos - _Okey ¡Todos, será mejor que dejen la nave antes de que vuele el motor, porque se estrellara y claramente no todos saldrían ilesos!_

-_¡No tienes que repetirlo!_ \- Robin agarro varias bombas de humo y las arrojo al suelo.

PUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Un denso humo oscuro cubrió la sala, dejándoles a los héroes la oportunidad de escapar lo más rápido que podían, con ayuda de Chico Flash.

Afuera, Iron Woman alzo vuelo hacia arriba, juntando sus manos y formando un cañón aún más grande, con varios núcleos conectados además del que tenía en el pecho.

Viendo a sus amigos salir, apunto al nucleo gracias a los planos y…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

El rayo repulsar atravesó la nave de lado a lado, destruyendo el núcleo y causando pequeñas explosiones que jodieron los sistemas.

Viendo la nave descender en picada, Iron Woman se lanzó hacia la nave, logrando atrapar la mano de Robin y Wally, mientras Starfire sostenía a Wally y Megan logro meter en su Bionave a Conner y Artemisa.

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHH

La nave gordaniana se estrelló en el mar con fuerza, hundiéndose un poco.

-…Iron Woman, ¿están…

-Están vivos - declaro Iron Woman analizando los signos vitales - Solo inconcientes… todos menos uno…

CRAAAAAASSSSHHH

Troogar salió de la nave destruyendo el techo, mirando con ira a los héroes.

-¡Malditos bastardos, juro que lo degollare lentamente y…

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Pero un potente disparo verde lo tiro, dejándolo KO.

Desde el cielo, descendió el segundo Linterna Verde de la Tierra, Hal Jordan.

-Oigan, pensé que mi trabajo como cuidador seria jugar unos videojuegos, comer algo, ver películas con todos… ¿Cómo eso se volvió el luchar contra una raza esclavistas alienígenas? - pregunto Hal cruzándose de brazos.

-…Te tardaste para tu turno, así que nos aburrimos y estos llegaron para entretenernos - Iron Woman dio una excusa… una mala pero era una al menos.

Solo esperaba que no se enojen tanto con ello o con Starfire.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llego el capítulo.**

**Tenía pensado hacer la pelea contra las plantas… pero como era muy largo, decidí mejor poner la llegada de Starfire. Si se lo preguntan, es una combinación de la de la serie animada Teen Titans con las películas animadas.**

**También se vio la reacción de Mithra a toda la actitud de los otros durante la misión… una que personalmente me molesto cuando la vi. Ni siquiera Robin, el más entrenado de todos, pensó bien las cosas.**

**Bueno, dejando eso.. .dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin despidiéndose.**


End file.
